Broken Typography
by iyoku-ishi
Summary: Sometimes, we confess to the ones we love...and yet, he strives to deny them. [ S a s u S a k u ]
1. Her Voice

Disclaimer: I own Naruto. Yes. That is why Sakura and Sasuke are NOT together in the manga/anime (yet) while I am writing a SAKURAXSASUKE fanfiction. Yep. Of course.

Song lyrics created/copyrighted/belong to me.

-

-

-

Wow. A new fanfiction already. Well, as said in the summary, it's a SakuraxSasuke one! I hope that it'll be as successful as some really good ones that I've read.

And yes. It's angst again. I have a serious fetish for writing angst fics. -sigh-

Music: Each chapter will have a certain, unique song that is suitable for that chapter. There is not one song that will fit of all of these chapters. For this chapter, listen to "Me and You" by Cassie.

-

-

-

-

-

**B r o k e n T y p o g r a p h y**

-

-

-

-

-

Chapter 1 - _Her Voice_

-

-

-

It was her annoying voice.

"Sasuke-kun!"

One he could count on hearing every day.

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun!"

One that never stopped bugging him.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Always running after him, calling his name.

"Sasuke-kun?"

How he cursed the day she was put in the same group as him.

"Sasuke-kun!"

He would never get his peace, with her around.

"Sasuke-kun…?"

Always calling…calling…_calling_…

"Sasuke-kun?!"

No matter how hard he tried to ignore her.

"_Sasuke-kun_!"

She would always follow him. Calling out his name. Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, always _Sasuke-kun_.

"Sasuke-kun, can you at least please say something?"

"Hn."

Like a chant that droned on in his ears. Buzzing…always annoying him…

"Sasuke-ku-"

"Can't you ever shut up?"

Silence.

There. He had done it. And she had shut up. Probably from shock.

Silence.

Peace. At last.

Silence.

Wasn't peace supposed to be sweet?

Silence.

It was supposed to give him a feeling of relief…

Silence.

Then what was that feeling inside of him? Something…gnawing away on his insides. A burning

shame…

Silence.

No. He mustn't look at her. Resist…the urge…

Silence.

He couldn't help himself. He turned around.

Shock.

Shock on her face. Her green eyes, wide and looking in shock. Hurt. Heartbroken. Shocked.

Silence.

She wasn't saying anything. Only staring in shock.

Why was she making him feel…_guilty_?

"Heeeeeeeeeeey! Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme!"

A distant voice. He ignored it.

Silence.

He stared into her horrified, shocked face. The guilt gnawed at his insides. Making him burn with

shame.

"…sorry."

There. He had said it. The S word. A word that he rarely said at all.

Silence.

She looked at him. Her eyes softened and the hurt dissolved slowly. Her face eased from its fixed,

shocked expression. The tears that had started to glisten in her eyes retreated.

Sniffle.

She smiled. It lighted up her whole face. The feeling inside of him faded away.

"Heeeeey! Didn't you guys hear me?"

It was that dobe again.

"Sakura-chan? Are you alright? You look sort of…bothered."

"Oh no, I'm fine, silly Naruto no baka."

It was just like her to deny everything.

"Are you _sure_, Sakura-chan? Sasuke-teme didn't do anything to you?"

Trust the dobe to make uncannily correct guesses.

"Of course not, Naruto no baka! Don't you dare say such a thing!"

And yet here she was, denying everything. Well, he _did_ apologize.

"Oh. Okay then. Tell me if he ever makes you sad or mad, Sakura-chan!"

"You don't have to worry, Naruto."

Well…at least it was a slightly good thing.

"Kakashi-sensei is SO LATE! I even came later today, and he's still not here!"

"Yeah, Naruto! I bet he's going to say something lame like 'I got lost on the road of life' or

something again. Right, Sasuke-kun?"

She was talking to him again. Well, at least it was something comprehendible.

"Hn."

"How're we supposed to know what _that_ means, teme?!"

"Shut up Naruto no baka, it means yes."

Oh. She could interpret his grunts. He had to give her some credit.

"Hmph."

Something caught his attention. Smoke…and the figure of his teacher appeared on the roof of a

nearby building.

"YOU'RE LATE!"

It was the usual. She and the dobe would yell at the teacher. He would just glare.

"Sorry. I got lost on the road of life."

"I told you he'd say that!"

"Man, Kakashi-sensei, could you at least get more creative?!"

"Hm…well, maybe. Why aren't _you_ saying anything, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Well, I guess that's good enough."

"What does _that_ mean, Sakura-chan?"

"That means whatever."

She was good.

"Oh. Wow! You're good, Sakura-chan!"

"Of course, Naruto."

Not to mention a little arrogant.

"But Sasuke-kun's the best!"

That would've been nice if her voice wasn't so annoying.

"Yeah right! Sasuke-teme sucks!"

Screw that dobe.

"NARTUO NO BAKA!"

"YOOOOOOOOOOW, SAKURA-CHAN!"

Smirk.

"Sakura, you really should stop hitting Naruto so much…he won't be in shape for our training

today."

"Well…well…he deserved it, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Ow…that hurt, Sakura-chan!"

Stupid dobe.

"Good!"

"Ok, ok, let's move on."

Sensei was trying to break up the argument.

"Ow…"

"Yeah!"

"Hn."

Finally. No more pointless waiting. He had to train so that he could become stronger and kill _that _

_man_…

"We won't have any training today."

"WHAT?!"

This time, he joined into the shouting.

"Eh heh…yeah…because, you're doing something even better!"

"Like what?"

The dobe sounded suspicious.

_He_ glared at Kakashi.

_She_ looked curious.

"I've signed you all up for the Chuunin Exams!"

"The whaaaa…?"

"Cool!"

"Hn."

That was good. He would breeze through it for sure.

"The CHUUNIN EXAMS, Naruto no baka! Iruka-sensei's a chuunin, remember?"

"Uh…oh yeah! I got it!"

"Finally…Naruto, you baka."

He agreed. Stupid dobe.

"But you guys have to sign some agreement forms first."

That caught his attention.

"What?"

"Why?"

"Well, we don't want to be held responsible if you die…"

Oh. That was all.

"W-we'll die…?"

"What…?"

"There's a chance. That's the risk to being a ninja."

Kakashi's words were very true.

"…well, I'm all for it! No turning back!"

"Yeah. Naruto's right."

"Well, what about you, Sasuke?"

Kakashi was talking to him.

"Hn. Of course I'm going."

"What did _that_ mean, Sakura-chan?"

"Um…I think it meant duh."

She wasn't that good after all.

"Alright then. Why don't you three go off now? The signup forms are in that building. Ja ne!"

"Well, come on Sakura-chan! And Sasuke-teme."

"Right!"

"Hn."

For once, the dobe didn't ask her what it meant. They got to the building in five minutes.

"Yaaay, I'm gonna be a chuunin!"

"You haven't even taken the test yet, Naruto no baka!"

"Yeah, but I know that I'm gonna pass! And beat Sasuke-teme!"

Now he had something to say about that.

"In your dreams, dobe."

"Yeah right, Sasuke-teme!"

They had gotten to the second floor.

"Eh? Why are there two guys blocking the door?"

"Um…"

He saw right through it. What an amateur trick.

"So, what are you three brats doing here?"

One of the chuunin was speaking. With a smirk.

He was getting on his nerves already.

"It's pointless using that trick with us. I know that this is the second floor. You might as well

dispell that genjustu. You saw right through it, didn't you, Sakura?"

"Um…oh, yeah."

He could tell that she did a split second before he spoke. And that she was surprised that he was

speaking to her.

"Hmph. So you guys saw through the trick, eh?" The other guy dispelled the genjustu.

"Amateur."

"Whaaa…?"

"Well, you kids'll still have to go through us first."

The guy cracked his neck and smirked.

The chuunin was _really_ getting on his nerves now. He didn't have time for this! Though it would be interesting, fighting a chuunin…

"Fine. Bring it on."

The chuunin moved forward.

He moved to intercept the chuunin.

There was a green blur, and he felt himself stopped.

"What the-?"

An astonishing sight greeted him.

Two. Thick. Bushy. Eyebrows.

"GAAAAH!"

Trust the dobe to do something like yell out loud in shock. Or disgust.

"Please, do not fight! Save that for the exams!"

This guy was _fast_. Really fast.

"Lee!"

His teammates came.

"Lee! I thought you said we were to keep a low profile!"

They were covered in bruises. Interesting.

"But Tenten, I cannot stand by and watch these two fight in these halls!"

"So, you guys were just faking it, huh?"

The other chuunin had his eyebrows raised.

He saw that the girl merely ignored that guy.

"Lee!"

"Lee."

The other guy had spoken. Hm. He had white eyes. Completely white.

"You have blown our cover."

"Now look what you did, Lee!"

"I'm sorry, Tenten, Neji! I just cannot watch this unrighteousness!"

The bushy eyebrows let go of his and the chuunin's fists.

"Please, do not fight!"

"Well, I guess we can make an exception."

The chuunin smirked, and they left.

"Whoa…"

"…!"

Looked like _she_ had caught the other boy's attention.

"W-what beauty!"

"…?"

"Such a b-beautiful girl! I…I am in love!"

"…!"

"Please! Will you be my girlfriend?"

"…EW, NO!"

Harsh.

"B-but why?!"

"I-I don't even know you!"

True.

"Well, then! I am Rock Lee, Konohana's beautiful green beast! I-"

"I don't care! I won't be your g-girlfriend…"

He saw her shudder at the last word.

"Anyways, I like Sasuke-kun!"

Typical.

"NOOOO!"

Looked like Konohana's beautiful green beast was rejected and in tears. Even _he_ hadn't rejected

_her_ as harshly.

"Oh, come on Lee."

He heard Tenten attempt to calm her teammate down.

"I…I do not understand!"

The bushy eyebrows's teammate was staring at him. The white-eyed one.

"What do you want?"

Silence.

"I want to know your name."

His name…? Seems like he had made an impression.

"My name? That's simple. I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

He smirked.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some agreement papers to sign."

He went through the door.

"Heeeey, why didn't he ask my name?!"

"Come on, Naruto no baka. Let's just go."

"Aw man…"

-

-

_Eyes as large as emeralds_

_Hair as soft as snow_

_Voice as sweet as an angel_

_Makes my heart jump to and fro_

_She makes me want to scream_

_Cry with envy of her love_

_Forgotten secrets unveiled_

_Shake with sorrow and fear_

_Of her death in my eyes_

_My dreams…forever._

-

-

"That was weird."

They were walking back towards the exit of the building.

"Yeah…and that…that _guy_. Don't remind me of him."

He felt her shudder.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan! I'll protect you!"

"Uh…um…whatever Naruto."

He knew that she didn't want Naruto to protect her. She wanted _him_ to protect her.

"Excuse me!"

He spun around. Rock Lee was standing on a banister, waving at them.

"Huh…? Oh no, it's that bushy eyebrows guy!"

"…"

She was silent. With horror, presumably.

"Oh! It's the beautiful cherry blossom! Um…Sakura! That was your name!"

"…n…n…"

Stupid Lee.

"Stupid Lee!"

Wow. The dobe had read his mind. Or maybe not.

"N-Naruto…that's rude…"

She still stuck up for the bushy eyebrows. Strange.

"Oh, Sakura, my cherry blossom! I shall win your heart by proving to you that I am stronger than

your Sasuke-kun!"

When did he become _her_ Sasuke-kun?

"…"

"I challenge you to a fight, Uchiha Sasuke!"

"…hn."

Why would he accept a challenge from _that_ guy?

"Please!"

Bushy eyebrows was suddenly a few feet from them. He felt her stumble a few steps back.

"Please, fight me, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Oh right. He was fast. _Very_ fast.

"Fine. I accept."

"Whaaaaaaaaat?! Don't fight the bastard! Fight me instead! I'm stronger! I'm better! Come on!"

Stupid dobe.

"No, I wish to fight Sasuke!"

"Fight me!"

He saw the dobe rush forward to attack Lee. Bad move. The blonde was beaten in an instant.

"Please, Sasuke-san. Let's fight!"

"Hn. Bring it on."

How to begin?

"I shall come first!"

Well, that was taken care of.

"Hn."

He saw Lee rush forward and aim a kick at him, then a punch. He dodged both and threw a

punch of his own.

"S-Sasuke-kun!"

He paid no attention to her. Her annoying voice simply passed right through him and disappeared.

His mind was only on the fight. To win. To defeat. To triumph.

"S-Sasuke-kun…"

"Konohana Sempu!"

As if that would work on him.

"Hn. As if that can work on me."

He blocked the attack and spun around Lee, aiming calculated jabs and punches at certain areas

that would cause the attacked person to go numb.

"Please do not underestimate me!"

Interesting. Lee had dodged them all. Perhaps bushy eyebrows wasn't as bad as he had thought.

"Unf."

He was hit. Where did that come from…?

"Ow!"

What? Lee's speed was increasing?

"Sasuke-kun!"

He was being beaten terribly.

"Ha, Sasuke-teme's being beaten!"

He jumped backwards and faced Lee.

Smirk.

"I've been waiting to try this out…"

He activated his Sharingan.

"S-Sas…"

He could feel her heart thumping faster at the sight of his blood-red eyes.

"Sharingan…?"

So, Lee was confused. Good.

"Gai-sensei told me that…it can read and copy the opponent's movements and justu."

Okay. Maybe he wasn't confused. Not as good.

"You know that won't work against me. I do not know any ninjustu or genjustu. Your Sharingan

will not work against my taijustu."

"Let's see."

They went into battle again.

"Oof."

Lee was right. Sharingan wasn't helping at all.

"I told you, Sasuke-san."

He was hit again. And again. And again.

"I think…I shall use _that_ justu!"

What…?

"Prepare yourself!"

He was thrown up into the air. He felt and saw Lee suddenly appear behind him, unraveling the

bandages on his arms.

"S-Sasuke-kun!"

They were wrapped around him, restraining his movements.

"And now-"

"LEE!"

What? Who was it now?

"G-Gai-sensei!"

He felt Lee let go of him and leave.

"Sasuke-kun!"

He managed to catch himself just in time and landed, none-too-gracefully.

"Sasuke-teme!"

He ignored the dobe and her.

"Lee! What have I told you about using _that_ justu?"

He watched Lee and the teacher.

"I-I'm sorry, Gai-sense! It's just…I was in a hurry to impress my dearest cherry blossom, Sakura-

chan!"

He saw Lee point towards _her_. He felt her recoil.

"Ah! A fine maiden, Lee! However, that justu is still forbidden until the right time!"

"I know, Gai-sensei. I'm sorry!"

Those two were strange.

"I forgive you Lee. But you know that I still must punish you!"

"Yes Gai-sensei! I am prepared!"

Silence.

"Alright then!"

He saw, to his astonishment, the teacher deal Lee a hard punch in the face.

"Owwwwwwwww!"

"Lee! Are you alright?!"

"Yes, Gai-sensei! Thank you!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

…what a strange pair. Indeed.

"What the…"

"S-scary…"

"…"

"Let us go Lee!"

He watched Lee turn towards them.

"That was fine battle! Until next time, rival! And I hope to see you again, my sweet cherry

blossom, Sakura-chan!"

They left.

"Hey, why didn't he say anything to _me_?!"

"Because you aren't important, Naruto no baka."

Harsh.

"I agree."

Of course, he was harsh too.

"Hey! Shut up, Sasuke-teme!"

"Hn."

-

-

_Voices of all melodies and cries_

_Dance around in my head_

_Her blood washes over the seas_

_Sightless eyes rolling in tears_

_Tears of mine, overall_

_I have lost her_

_Once again_

_And again._

_Again._

_-_

_-_

They had separated. He was walking home.

Step.

He turned around.

Step.

There was someone there.

Rustle.

Someone lurking in the shadows.

"Show yourself."

Silence.

"I know you're there."

Silence.

"Stop wasting my time."

Silence.

Then…

"You sensed me. Not bad."

Smirk.

"I'm Sasuke."

"I can tell."

Pause.

"What do you want?"

He watched as the stranger took off his hood.

Shock.

"Hello…little brother."

Shock.

Silence.

Then…

"…Itachi."

Smile.

"Of course, little brother. Who did you think I was?"

Silence.

"You…"

Smile.

"What…?"

"You…"

Pause.

"…aren't Itachi."

Surprise.

"What? Of course I am, little brother."

Smirk.

"Dispel that meager genjustu of yours."

Pause.

"Nice. You're not as bad as I thought."

Smirk.

"I'm Sasuke."

The other person dispelled the henge.

"I can tell."

Déjà vu. Not.

"I wasn't going to bother with you before…but you'll just have to deal with my annoyance after

trying your pathetic attempt at being nii-san."

Pause.

"Well then, bring it on."

Silence.

They moved.

-

-

_Her tears make me cry_

_Something unheard of until now_

_Shimmering beads of light_

_Reflecting off them_

_Watching her head loll_

_The life fading away_

_Was this what life was meant to be?_

_Simply pain_

_Anguish_

_And sorrow_

_-_

_-_

He had won. The stranger had retreated. So much for that.

Step.

He heard footsteps behind him.

Step.

He turned around.

Step.

And there she was.

Stop.

Standing there. Staring at him.

Pause.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

Silence.

"What?"

She looked like she had just had a nightmare.

"S-Sasuke-kun…"

Pause.

"…?"

"Y-you're…all right!"

Silence.

"What…?"

She stared at him. Strangely. Like she was…staring _through_ him. Looking at something else.

"N-no…"

He frowned.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine."

Silence.

"N-needles…"

He turned around. There weren't any needles.

"…?"

Was she hallucinating?

"B-blood…"

His frown deepened.

"Y-you…"

Had she gone…insane?

"H-him…"

What?

"He…he k-killed…"

Pause.

"Sakura…"

She continued staring in that trance-like state.

"Your…blood. He killed…"

He had a foreboding feeling.

"He killed me? What are you talking about? I'm alive and fine."

Silence.

"…?"

Silence.

"Sakura?"

Silence.

"Sakura…?"

Silence.

"Sakura."

Her eyes seemed to focus back upon him.

"S-Sasuke…?"

"I'm right here."

"D-d…"

"I'm not dead."

"B-but…"

"Sakura. Snap out of it."

She gazed at him. Her eyes, which had been dry and filled with horror, now glistened with tears.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"It's fine Sakura. I'm. Not. Dead."

She seemed to not hear him. Her face filled with sorrow as she continued gazing at him.

"Sakura. Stop staring at me."

What was her problem? Did she encounter someone, as he had?

Silence.

"Sakura. Did you encounter someone…strange? That tried to trick you with genjustu?"

Start.

His words seemed to trigger something in her brain.

"Genjustu…?"

Her eyes focused again and she looked at him, realization dawning on her face.

"Stranger…"

"Yeah."

"Genjustu…"

"Aa."

"Y-yeah. T-there was someone…he tried to…to…"

"Trick you?"

"Y-yeah…but I…I could tell that he was u-using genjustu…"

"Aa. And he showed you disturbing images?"

"A-aa…"

Silence.

"But you fought him off."

"H-hai. He…he…"

He looked at her, his expression serious.

"He showed you my death."

Silence.

Her face filled with temporary terror.

"S-Sasuke-kun…"

He didn't like her expression.

"S-Sasuke-kun…"

He stiffened.

"Sasuke-kun…"

She leapt forward.

Freeze.

She did something he thought that she would never do in this situation.

Shock.

She hugged him.

-

-

_Come with me and swim to the netherworld_

_Her voice calls out to me like an siren's call_

_Irresistible and undeniable_

_The sounds tugging at my heart_

_Making me long_

_For her sweet sound_

_Her angel's voice_

_Calling out to me_

_That fatal melody._

_Come with me_

_And swim_

_To the Netherworld._

-

-

-

-

-

Well, that's chapter one. I hope that it was fine. I love reviews and comments, as every author does. I know that this story's writing style is different from my other stories, but this is the style I want to use to portray SasukexSakura in this story. This story will not follow the storyline exactly.

The lyrics in this chapter are part of a song of mine called **Fatal Melody**.

Anyways, if you would leave a review, I'd be very happy! Arigatou, and ja ne!


	2. Feeling

-

-

-

Hey guys! Wow, a big thanks to runwithskizzers, sasuke's wife, and Kidd for reviewing! I loved the reviews guys! And thanks to those who put this story on their alert lists, their favorites lists, who just read in general, and who put this story into that SasuSaku C2!

Music: For this chapter…hm…maybe Sean Paul's (featuring Keisha Cole) "Give It Up to Me".

-

-

-

-

**B r o k e n T y p o g r a p h y**

-

-

-

-

-

Chapter 2 - _Feeling_

-

-

-

They didn't mention that night again. Things had become slightly awkward between them. Thankfully, she was not as annoying as she had been before.

Step.

Did that have that much of an effect on her?

Step.

"So…Sasuke-kun…"

Step.

She was speaking to him.

"What?"

"…are you scared?"

Stop.

He turned to face her.

"What?"

She stopped too, turning towards him.

"Scared…about the exams."

Oh. That.

Smirk.

"Of course not."

He could see her falter.

"B-but…you could die…"

Funny. She didn't mention about her chance of death.

He shrugged.

"I won't. I'm good."

He saw her smile slightly.

"…I'm glad."

It was a faint whisper.

He wasn't supposed to hear it. But blame him for having good hearing, then.

"Let's go."

They continued walking.

Step.

"…Naruto'll be there, right?"

"Hn."

"Okay…"

They fell into silence.

Step.

"Sasuke-kun…"

He sighed.

"What?"

"…I'm scared."

Stop.

He looked at her.

She had her head down, staring at the ground, lost in thought.

"Scared? Of what?"

"…the exams."

Pause.

"Why?"

He saw her look up at him.

"What if…I don't pass?"

Snort.

"Then take it again."

She was looking away.

"But…what if…I don't have a…chance?"

Silence.

He stared at her.

"…why wouldn't you?"

"…I don't know. What if…"

She trailed off.

He frowned.

"You won't die."

He watched as she looked up, surprised.

"…why?"

Step.

He began walking.

"…I won't let you."

Silence.

He could feel her smile.

"Because if you did, I wouldn't pass."

Step.

He could hear her walking behind him.

"…arigatou, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

They approached the Academy for the first part of the Chuunin Exams.

-

-

_The winds blow slowly_

_Erasing all feeling_

_She looks at me_

_Smiling like an angel_

_But I can't feel_

_Coldness_

_Enveloping me_

_Her tears washing over my face_

_As I sink_

_Down_

_Deep_

_Into the darkness…_

-

-

"Heeeeeeeeeeey!"

Sigh.

It was that dobe.

"Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaan! Sasuke-teme!"

Baka.

"'bout time you guys got here!"

"Yeah, Naruto…"

"Hn."

They entered the building.

"I'm so excited!"

The dobe was so annoying.

"You're so annoying."

"Hey! Shut up, teme!"

"Dobe."

"Bastard!"

"Dead-last."

"Stuck up snob!"

"Baka."

"Grr…stuck up snob!"

"You already said that…blonde, loud-mouthed idiot."

"Why you-!"

"Come on, stop it you guys."

She had interrupted their spat.

As usual.

"Aww, Sakura-chan…"

"Hn."

They were in the room.

"Oh look…we're assigned seats…"

He watched as she walked forwards.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, here's your seat!"

"Hn."

He sat down.

He saw her search a few rows in front, and saw her sit down.

"Where's my seat!"

The dobe.

"Oh, here it is! Aw, right in the front?"

How annoying.

Creak.

The first examiner had come in.

Step.

He looked…strange. Harsh.

Step.

Like a weathered military commander.

Step.

One that knew his job.

Step.

"Welcome to the Chuunin Exams. I am…Morino Ibiki."

He watched the teacher intently.

"Your first examiner. The first part of the exams will be to answer a set of questions. If you're caught cheating three times, your team automatically fails. Any questions?"

Silence.

"Good. Begin."

He looked at the first question.

What the…?

The second question.

…!

The third question.

…?

The fourth question.

…

The ninth question.

Smirk.

So…he had to cheat. Cheat without being caught. Fine by him. He could just copy that guy's hand movements.

He activated his Sharingan.

-

-

_Time trickles by as I enter the netherworld_

_Stripped of all belongings and love_

_Her face imprinted in my mind_

_No doubt_

_She'll follow me_

_As she always does_

_To run into my embrace_

_Alas, she comes_

_Blood trickling down her severed head_

_Hanging on by an inch_

_She smiles_

_That death grin._

-

-

Tick.

Tock.

"Time's up.

Smirk.

He was done a long time ago.

"Now. The tenth question is slightly different."

That caught his attention.

"Different?"

He saw her looking at the examiner, waiting for answer.

"Yes. You see…if you get the tenth question wrong, not only does your team fail, you will never be able to take the Chuunin Exams again, and you will stay forever a genin."

His brow furrowed.

There was a gasp.

Pause.

"However, you may choose to quit. Your team will fail, but you will be able to take the Chuunin Exams next time."

Silence.

"Those who wish to quit, raise their hands."

Silence.

He saw someone slowly raise their hand.

"I-I'm sorry guys."

How pitiful. The other person was sobbing.

"I-I can't take it!"

Disgusting.

They were led out of the room.

Pause.

Another hand shot up.

And another.

And another.

Another.

So, they were all quitting?

Very pitiful.

They had no makings of a true ninja.

He looked over at her and saw her frowning.

Silence.

"Any more?"

Silence.

Then…

He saw the dobe's hand slowly reach up.

His eyes widened.

He heard her gasp.

That dobe…

That dobe's hand slammed down on the table.

"I won't give up! I'll get that question for sure!"

Smirk.

Not bad.

He could _feel_ her smile.

"Alright. Then…"

Pause.

There was tension in the room.

Pause.

"…you've all passed."

Silence.

"…what?"

She had spoken.

"We…passed?"

Another person.

"W…why? How?"

More people were talking.

"Because…"

Everyone fell silent.

"As many of you have already noticed, the purpose of this exam was to test your skill at gathering information without the enemy knowing it. The tenth question was designed to test your will for taking dangerous chances. There will be times when a ninja must take life-threatening chances to steal a scroll or something else in order to complete a mission. A true ninja, unlike the other cowards that quit, will take a chance."

Silence.

"Oh."

"Hn."

He sighed.

Well, it was boring, but not bad.

Pause.

Crash.

His head snapped up.

The window had broken.

A purple blur had shot in.

Suddenly, a banner was stretched across the room in front of Ibiki. A woman with purple hair was standing in front of it.

What the…?

"Hey everyone! I'm your next examiner, Mitarashi Anko! You'll be following me to the second exam!"

He saw Anko pause.

"You're early."

He watched at Ibiki stepped out behind the banner. Anko sweat dropped.

"Oh. Um…well, meet me at 44th training area tomorrow morning!"

Silence.

That was strange.

Everyone began to file out.

He got up.

Step.

He heard her behind him.

"Sasuke-kun…"

Step.

"What?"

"What…what did you think of that?"

Step.

Pause.

"…it was trivial."

Step.

"Oh."

Step.

"Ne ne, Sakura-chan, you knew all the answers, right?"

"Huh? Oh, Naruto…yeah."

Step.

"Hn."

-

-

_While the breezes caress my skin_

_She stands there_

_Under an apple tree_

_In the darkness of the netherworld_

_Her smile more beautiful than Heaven itself_

_And as frightening as Hell_

_I watch her_

_Longing_

_To touch her_

_But she stands there_

_Her eyes looking at me_

_Her head hanging_

_Her soul drifting away towards_

_The Gates_

_Of the Netherworld._

-

-

They walked along in the dark.

She had persuaded him to come.

He wondered why he had accepted.

"So…Sasuke-kun…"

He looked at her.

"Tomorrow's the second part of the Chuunin Exams…"

They walked on.

"Aa."

"…in the 44th training area…"

"Aa."

"You…k-know what it's also known as, right Sasuke-kun?"

Stop.

He turned to her.

"The Forest of Death."

He saw her breath hitch.

"…h-hai…"

He turned away from her.

"You're scared of it?"

Silence.

"H-hai…"

Pause.

"Why would you be scared?"

Silence.

He felt her move slightly.

"B-because…it's…dangerous…."

Shift.

"…I told you that you're not going to die."

He saw her start, looking surprised.

"H-huh?"

He frowned.

"I said that I wouldn't let you die."

She blinked.

Smile.

"Y-yeah…I was just being…stupid, that's all…"

"I won't die either. So stop worrying."

He looked up at the dark sky.

The words sounded harsh.

But he knew that she appreciated them.

Because they were from him.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Turn.

"What?"

"Do you really want to become a chuunin?"

Pause.

"…why do you ask?"

He felt her move closer to him.

"You…well…you don't seem like you do. You seem like you're taking the exam for another reason."

Stop.

He turned sharply towards her.

She was looking at him nervously, her eyes serious.

Pause.

"…it doesn't matter."

He saw her take a deep breath.

"It…it does to me!"

Silence.

"…you're right. I don't care about becoming a chuunin."

Gasp.

He saw her eyes widen.

"E-eh…? But…why?"

Silence.

"There are many good genin taking the exam. I'll have the chance to fight them."

Silence.

"…I-I see…"

He looked at her.

She looked like she wanted to ask more, but didn't say anything.

Fine with him.

He turned away.

Step.

"Is that all?"

He heard her hesitate.

Pause.

"H-hai."

Step.

"Then let's go."

Silence.

"Mm. Aa."

Step.

They walked through the darkness of the night.

-

-

_Flying_

_That feeling_

_Of dark grimness_

_Embracing me_

_Her smile_

_That pure_

_Angelic smile_

_Turned dark_

_To colorless lips_

_And dark blood_

_Trickling out of her mouth_

_Of flying high in the sky_

_To reach her_

_Forever_

_Beyond my touch._

-

-

It was morning.

The morning of the second part of the Chuunin Exam.

The Forest of Death.

"Ne ne, Sakura-chan, aren't you excited?"

Step.

"Why would I be, Naruto no baka?"

Step.

"S-Sakura-chaaaaaaaan!"

Step.

"Oh, shut up you baka."

Step.

"Why're you so touchy this morning, Sakura-chan?"

Step.

"None of your business, Naruto."

Step.

"Well, what about Sasuke-teme?"

Step.

"Hn."

Step.

"That all you can say, huh, bastard!"

Pause.

"Dobe."

Step.

"Don't call me dobe, teme!"

Step.

"Geez, we're gonna go take the second part of the Chuunin Exam, and you just have to pick a fight with Sasuke-kun?"

Step.

"But…but _Sakura-chan_!"

Step.

"Hmph."

Step.

"Aw…"

Step.

"Hn."

Stop.

They were here. Training area 44.

"Saaaaaaaaaasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!"

He turned around. It was that Ino girl.

Giggle.

"Ne Sasuke-kun, h-"

"Go away Ino-pig!"

He felt her anger radiating from behind him.

"Never! Why don't you shut up, forehead-girl!"

He felt something twinge in him. Like annoyance.

"Me! Why don't you go boil your head off, Ino-pig! Sasuke-kun doesn't like you!"

"Oh yeah, so he likes you!"

Silence.

"I never said that."

Her voice was soft.

He saw Ino falter slightly.

Silence.

He turned around.

Pause.

She was looking at the ground, her bangs hiding her face.

Silence.

He felt a little bit annoyed at Ino.

He turned to the blond girl.

"Go away."

Gasp.

"W-what?"

Hn.

"I said, go away. You're annoying."

He heard _her_ gasp.

Ino looked shocked.

"…Sasuke-kun…?"

"You heard me."

He turned to Sakura.

"Let's go."

She was staring at him in shock.

He heard Ino speak behind him.

"You like forehead-girl?"

Silence.

He didn't speak.

Step.

He grabbed her arm and started walking.

Step.

Disregarding that surprised dobe to the side.

Step.

"…S-Sasuke-kun?"

Step.

"Sensei's over there. We should hurry."

Step.

"A-ano…hai…"

-

-

_Coldness engulfs the heavens_

_As she flys down to me_

_Her angelic wings spread in empathy_

_Of my position in misery_

_Her eyes haunt my dreams of her_

_Appearing before my face_

_Like a messenger sent_

_From the devil_

_With mocking white wings_

_Smiles_

_Feelings_

_That make me cry with despair._

-

-

They were in the Forest of Death.

Step.

"Sasuke-kun, where do you think everyone is?"

He glanced at her.

"Making preparations."

Step.

"Oh…"

"Hey, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme, I really need to pee…"

Stop.

"NARUTO NO BAKA, DON'T DO IT RIGHT HERE!"

He watched as she punched him.

"OWWWW, SAKURA-CHAN!"

He smirked as she fumed.

"That Naruto, trying to pee _right here_! In front of me! How disgusting!"

"Hn. Agreed."

Pause.

He saw her smile at him.

"Won't this be hard though? We don't know which group has an Earth Scroll…"

"Aa."

"I wonder if we'll have to fight some people we know…"

"Probably."

Step.

He turned around and saw the dobe coming towards them.

"Ah, that felt nice! I wrote my whole name!"

Pause.

"NARUTO NO BAKA, THAT'S SO DISGUSTING!"

His eyes narrowed.

Punch.

"Ow! Teme, what'd you do that for!"

Pause.

"Sasuke-kun, I know it was disgusting, but isn't that going a little too far?"

Silence.

"Your henge skills are even worse than Naruto's."

Silence.

He saw the dobe impersonator stare.

"W-what? What are you talking about, teme?"

"Aa, Sasuke-kun, what's wrong with Naruto?"

Pause.

"Where did that cut on your left cheek go?"

Silence.

"And Naruto has his shuriken holster on his left leg."

Silence.

"…N-Naruto…?"

Smirk.

"You're quite good, Uchiha."

He saw the "dobe" turn into a rain ninja.

"So…I wonder which one of you has the scroll?"

Silence.

"I guess I'll just have to take you both out!"

He watched as the rain ninja leapt towards _her_.

He heard her gasp.

Pause.

He was suddenly in front of the ninja and pushing the enemy back. He didn't know why he was feeling so…protective.

Gasp.

"S-Sasuke-kun…"

Pause.

He smirked.

"Don't be so confident."

He jumped into the air and met the rain nin head on, thrusting his kunai up towards his opponent. The rain nin's eyes widened and he managed to escape with only a minor cut.

Thump.

"T-that's was close…damn it, I didn't bring backup…"

He landed and saw the rain nin leap away.

"I'll be back!"

Silence.

The rain ninja was gone.

He could feel her trembling behind him.

He turned around.

Pause.

She was looking a little scared.

Silence.

"Don't be scared."

Stop.

She looked at him.

"He's gone."

Silence.

"I know."

He looked at her.

She gazed at him.

"Are you alright?"

Pause.

"Hai."

Silence.

"Don't ever be scared."

Thump.

He could hear her heart.

"…"

Silence.

"I'll protect you."

Shock.

He watched as her eyes widened slightly.

"I won't let you die."

Silence.

…arigatou, Sasuke-kun."

Her voice didn't sound so annoying anymore. He wondered why.

Thump.

He could hear his own heart.

What was that feeling inside of him?

Thump

He didn't understand.

Thump.

All he knew…

Thump.

Was that…

Thump.

He would protect her. No matter what.

Thump.

Wasn't she supposed to be annoying?

Pause.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He snapped out of his confused thoughts and looked at her.

"Aa. Let's-"

He was cut off by a certain someone.

"Heeeeeeeeeey! Sasuke-teme! Sakura-chaaaan!"

It was that dobe.

"I'm baaaack! Guess what! I ran into a rain nin, and I beat him up! Isn't that awesome!"

Smile.

"Hai, Naruto."

"Hn."

"Eh? Did something happen?"

Silence.

"No."

"Oh, okay, Sakura-chan."

Pause.

"Let's go."

They walked off, deeper into the forest, facing dangers that they would not know about until too late.

-

-

_Her eyes shining like diamonds in the night_

_Darkness envelops her, embracing her with its lover's touch_

_I stand in the cold, reaching out to her_

_Her hands so near, yet so far away_

_I cry out in pain as the black folds her into its velvety depths_

_I'm alone_

_Her smile_

_Her whispers_

_Her voice_

_Gone_

_In the howling wind._

-

-

Shift.

He got up slowly, brushing his clothes off.

Step.

He heard someone behind him.

"Who is it!"

He spun around, glaring at the person.

"…S-Sasuke-kun?"

His eyes narrowed at the sight of _her_.

"What's the password?"

Silence.

He saw her hesitate, then a firm expression of resolve covered her face.

"The ninja song Ninki? It is a good chance when a large number of enemies are making a scene."

He relaxed.

Step.

"Good."

Step.

"Sasuke-kun…do you know where Naruto is?"

Silence.

"No."

Step.

He spun around.

The dobe stood there, sighing.

"Phew, what was that! I was blown away!"

He looked at the dobe.

"What's the password?"

The dobe blinked.

"Oh! The ninja song Ninki? It is a good chance when a large number of enemies are making a scene!"

His eyes narrowed.

Thump.

His kunai was dodged by the 'dobe' and thudded into a tree.

"W-what? Sasuke-teme, what are you doing!"

Silence.

"A-aa, Sasuke-kun, didn't he say the password correctly?"

Silence.

"The real Naruto would never remember the password."

He head her gasp.

Pause.

"Very good, Uchiha."

The 'dobe' transformed back into another ninja.

A grass nin.

"Why did you create a password if you knew that he would never remember it?"

Pause.

Smirk.

"That password was created for anyone who was listening in on us."

Pause.

"Very clever. I'm impressed."

Silence.

"Well then…let's fight, and we shall see…"

He tensed.

The grass nin took out her scroll.

"If you win…"

The nin began pushing the scroll into her mouth.

"Or I win…"

The grass nin swallowed it.

Thump.

He could hear her heart beating.

Thump.

His own heart was thudding frantically.

What _was_ this ninja?

"Look into my eyes…"

He didn't want to comply.

He knew she didn't either.

But they couldn't help themselves.

The urge was irresistible.

Must…not…

Thump.

Thump

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Silence.

They looked.

And what greeted them was something beyond the most horrifying thing they could think of.

-

-

_Silence echoes through the realms of darkness_

_Bouncing off the suppressed shields_

_Binding her in_

_Preventing her from living_

_Stopping me from going to her_

_I reach out_

_With my hand_

_She stretches hers_

_To no avail_

_We're inches apart_

_Yet miles away_

_My lips form the words_

_She echoes them_

_I love her_

_She loves me_

_And we'll be together forever_

_If the realm of darkness can be broken._

-

-

-

-

-

That was chapter two! Whew, took a while to write/type. It seems so long because of all the breaks, but when I look at the word count, it's actually very…short. Well, not _very_, but pretty short. I'm not going to aim for 5000-word chapters for this fic cause the length is so hard. I just have this point that feels good for an ending.

The lyrics in this chapter are from a song of mine called **Death Smile**.

Anyways, please review if you can (I love reviews because I know that people are reading and commenting on what they think of this chapter/fic). Arigatou for reading (and reviewing if you did), and ja ne!


	3. Ethereal Vision

-

-

-

Yaaaaaaaaay, reviews with lots of bulk to read. -is happy- Full Metal Alchemist is awesome! I'm obsessed now. -is obsessed- Nana is also awesome! -is even more obsessed- But anyways, back to SasuSaku love!

A thanks to runwithskizzers and Ciole for reviewing.

Music: "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence. Change back to "Me and You" by Cassie after the second break.

-

-

-

-

**B r o k e n T y p o g r a p h y**

-

-

-

-

-

Chapter 3 - _Ethereal_ _Vision_

-

-

-

He could hear her heart pounding wildly.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

His own heart was racing with every second.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

He could see it in the grass nin's eyes.

Pause.

Death.

Their deaths.

Blood spurting around them.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

_She_ screaming in agony.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Silence.

Scream.

She was screaming in agony.

Thump.

Screaming.

Thump.

Screaming.

Thump.

_Dying_ in front of his eyes.

Thump.

Thump.

Silence.

He can back to reality with a sickening thud.

He was alive.

_She_ was alive.

Silence.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

He saw the grass nin smile.

Surprising, how a seemingly wonderful action could turn into the bitterest reality.

Pause.

"You're so scared, you can't even move."

His eyes widened.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

He was paralyzed.

With fear.

_No_.

He couldn't…

Something to protect.

"How disappointing. I thought you would be more of a challenge. Guess I was wrong."

_Her_.

He watched the grass nin take out two kunai.

Smile.

"Get ready."

No.

No.

_No!_

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

_Something to protect_.

Her.

_He had to protect…her_.

"Goodbye."

The kunai flew.

-

-

_Standing there_

_She calls_

_Shining_

_Like an angel_

_Sent from heaven_

_To relieve me of my pain_

_Embrace my sorrow_

_Kiss away my tears_

_Glowing_

_In white light_

_Yet fading away_

_And away_

_And away…_

-

-

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Turn.

"A-are you…alright?"

He could see her.

Eyes wide.

In fear. Or was it relief?

He watched her turn towards him.

Breathe.

"S-S-Sasuke-kun…"

Pause.

"Don't cry."

Silence.

"Sasuke-kun…"

Sigh.

"I'm here to protect you."

Pause.

"You didn't die, right?"

Silence.

He could hear her heart thumping.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

"H-hai…"

Pause.

"I could…c-could see m-my death…a-and _yours_."

Stop.

Silence.

"I don't know how she did it."

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

"But it was an illusion."

Pause.

"Hai…"

He watched as she suddenly burst into tears.

Shock.

"S-Sakura…?"

"I-I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun! I-I'm so useless…all I can do is burden you…"

Silence.

"I said, don't cry."

Shock.

"I said I'd protect you."

Pause.

"How many times do I need to say it?"

Silence.

"Don't apologize to me."

He saw her expression relax.

"…gomenasai."

Thump.

Thump.

Thud.

"It's alright."

Smile.

He watched her expression turn into worry.

"Oh! You're hurt!"

Pause.

"I'm fine. Just worry about y-"

Shock.

She was bandaging his wound.

He gazed at her.

Her pink hair swaying as she moved.

Her tears glistening in her eyes.

Her concern for him.

Thump.

Thud.

And then.

He knew.

_She cared for him_.

Reality.

This wasn't a fan girlish action.

She cared for him.

He smiled slightly.

Momentarily forgetting the grass nin.

What was her name again…?

He couldn't remember. Maybe the ninja never even gave them her name.

Whatever.

Thud.

"Sasuke-kun? Are you alright now?"

He looked at her.

"Aa."

He saw her smile slightly.

That beautiful smile.

Wait…where did that thought come from?

Never mind.

Thump.

"Eh? What was that n-"

He covered her mouth with his hand.

"Mmmf-!"

"Be quiet!"

He looked around, searching for enemies.

"Mff-!"

He ignored her.

Then, suddenly…

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

"Sasuke-kun! Watch out!"

His head whipped around.

Stop.

Right in front of him.

A snake.

Right in front of them.

Right in front of _her_.

_No._

He cursed his stupidity as he grabbed her and leapt away, throwing multiple kunai at the snake.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

It dropped dead.

But he could see.

The grass nin.

A vision.

Anything but ethereal.

"N-no! _Get away_!"

He could feel her body trembling against him on the branch.

"S-Sasuke-kun…"

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Shock.

Horror.

Silence.

It was the grass ninja.

_Peeling_ from the snake's skin.

Smiling at him.

That awful smile.

That sickening reality.

That vision of death.

"_No_!_ Get away_!"

Pause.

Smile.

"And so we meet again. So soon."

He panted on the branch. She was silent.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

"The predator always stalks its prey."

Smile.

The grass nin plunged.

He pushed _her_ out of the way and leapt up.

Whoosh.

His kunai missed.

"Surely you can do better than that?"

The grass nin headed after him, her body turning into long coils.

What _was_ she?!

"_Go away_!"

He flung more kunai and shuriken at the nin.

Smile.

Pause.

"A predator never leaves its prey."

He watched in horror as the nin came towards him. His death.

"W-wait!"

Pause.

Silence.

Stop.

"What?"

The nin was a few feet from him now.

He took out the scroll slowly, showing it to the nin.

"Look. You can have the scroll. Just let us go."

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

He could hear her gasp.

He could feel her horror.

His cowardice.

No. He was being sensible. There was no point fighting this ninja. She was beyond their powers.

He wasn't a coward.

_He wasn't a coward_.

Smile.

"Smart. Very sensible. The prey exchanges something for its freedom."

Thump.

Thump.

Pause.

"Sasuke-teme! What are you doing?!"

Shock.

It was that dobe.

That dobe had come.

The baka was standing next to Sakura, staring at him with disbelief.

Thump.

Thump.

Silence.

"You don't understand anything."

Pause.

"What'd you mean? All I know is that you're handing over the scroll! You coward!"

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Silence.

He lost control.

"_Shut up_!You don't understand _anything_!This ninja…she's beyond _all our powers_!We'll _die _if we fight her!"

Thump.

Thump.

Shock.

Silence.

Then…

"Maybe that's true."

Pause.

"But the Sasuke I know isn't a coward."

Pause.

"Even if his life is in danger."

Silence.

"Shut up!"

He turned to the grass nin.

"Here."

He threw the scroll.

It flew.

Falling

Falling

Falling…

And then…

Pause.

Catch.

What the…?

"_Teme_!"

Shock.

He was punched. Right in the face.

By none other than that dobe.

Uzumaki Naruto.

"If you're not going to fight, then I will!"

Shock.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

"Well well, this brat's got guts, huh?"

He saw the dobe scowl.

"Who're you calling brat, snake?!"

Smile.

"You, of course. If you wish to fight…then very well. I shall execute your death."

He watched the ninja lunge.

The dobe dodged.

What was going on?

Naruto's eyes were turning red.

"_Never_!"

He saw Naruto make hand signs.

"Kage Bunshin no Justu!"

Several copies of the dobe appeared. They all attempted to attack, but to no avail.

"Don't think I'm a piece of cake, boy."

He watched the grass nin lunge.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Stop.

The grass nin had caught Naruto.

That dobe.

Smile.

"You're a weak one, boy."

He saw the dobe flare up.

"Don't…"

Thud.

"Call…"

Stretch.

"Me…"

Slash.

"Weak!"

Shock.

The dobe had broken free.

He knew that the grass nin was surprised.

"Well well…I can see that you'll be interesting. Then, let me finish up something first."

Shock.

The grass nin was coming at _him_.

"Goodbye, Uchiha Sasuke."

Silence.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

He couldn't move.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

He was frozen. With what?

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Silence.

"What're you afraid of…scaredy cat?"

Shock.

That dobe…had just repeated _his_ own words back at _him_.

And that dobe…was holding the grass nin back.

Silence.

He watched in horror as the dobe was caught by the grass nin and knocked unconscious.

"Well, I suppose I'll have to finish this one off first."

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

"What are you doing, Sasuke?!"

Silence.

Shock.

It was _her_.

She was speaking to him.

And she hadn't added that affectionate "-kun" she always used.

Always.

He knew that she must be pretty angry at him.

"We always look down at Naruto…but you know what? He's not a coward!"

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Silence.

Something in him was triggered by her words.

She was right.

What had he been doing?

Thump.

Thump.

Smirk.

"Guess this isn't over yet, huh?"

He activated his Sharingan.

And then…

He lunged.

"Well well, there'll be some fun after all."

The grass nin dropped the dobe.

He could hear the dobe being pinned by the shirt with a kunai thrown by _her_, onto a tree.

The dobe was out of the way.

Now, it was _his_ battle.

He performed some hand signs.

"_Katon, Goukakyuu no Justu_!"

He watched the grass nin dodge his attack.

Smile.

The nin was falling into his trap.

"_Katon, Housenka no Justu_!"

The grass nin hadn't even been charred. But that didn't matter.

"That the best you can do, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Pause.

"It all depends on how you look at it."

He was right behind the grass nin. He grabbed the ninja by the waist.

They sped up.

"Get ready."

Smirk.

"Shishi Rendan!"

He watched as the ninja plummeted into the ground with a loud crash.

He leapt down and grabbed the ninja again.

_Thud_.

Silence.

The grass nin was now buried in a tree.

Smirk.

"Guess she wasn't that good after all."

Silence.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

"Don't be too sure of yourself, boy."

Shock.

He watched, shocked, as the grass nin slowly extracted herself from the tree. She was alive.

Still alive.

But…

There was a large portion of her…_face_ missing.

No.

Not her face.

The grass nin was wearing a mask.

Smile.

"That was quite dangerous. It's too bad."

He watched in horror as the grass nin slowly peeled off the mask.

And revealed…

Shock.

Silence.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

The grass nin…was a man.

Smile.

"I shall let you go now, Uchiha Sasuke. You have given me a wonderful fight, and I shall give you a reward."

Pause.

He saw the grass nin's neck extend, the head coming straight at him.

Silence.

Thud.

He could _feel_ the teeth sink into his neck.

And he couldn't do anything.

-

-

_She beckons to me_

_Smiling_

_Her beautiful smiles_

_Wondrous eyes_

_Gazing at me_

_Always gazing_

_And gesturing_

_I long to go with her_

_To fly up in the sky_

_Be with her forever_

_She reaches out_

_I reach_

_Grasping for her hand_

_Something I can never touch._

-

-

Thud.

Pause.

He could hear something.

Faintly, in the distance.

Like he was in another dimension.

Maybe he was.

Maybe he was floating the realm of dreams.

Scream.

Or maybe not.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

He could hear his heart beating furiously.

He wondered why.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Silence.

He stirred slightly.

Something was happening.

Something beyond his reach.

He didn't know what it was.

He had a vague feeling that he was helpless.

Scream.

Thump.

Silence.

He hated being helpless.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Shock.

Silence.

Scream.

A scream.

That shattered the silence.

He wondered who it was.

But then…the voice was familiar.

A voice…

That warmed his heart.

That nagged at him.

"Sasuke…"

Always saying his name.

"Sasuke…"

He used to think that that voice was annoying.

"Sasuke…"

But not anymore.

"Sasuke…_Sasuke-kun_."

But not anymore.

Pause.

Shock.

And suddenly…

He knew.

That voice belonged to _her_.

_She_ had been screaming.

Silence.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

_Flashbacks appear._

_In my head._

He struggled to open his eyes.

But they were like cement.

Heavy covers that would not permit him to see what was happening.

_No._

He had to see.

Why she was screaming.

What she was doing.

If she was alright.

If she was _alive_.

_Alive._

No.

What if she was…

He couldn't bear to think of that word.

And he wondered why.

Another scream.

Pause.

Silence.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

He forced his eyes open slightly.

First, a blur of colors.

Then…

He could see her.

Her beautiful pink hair.

Flying through the air as she plummeted down.

Forming hands signs.

Kunai embedded her.

_No._

No.

A replacement.

"Stop using these childish tricks!"

Someone's voice.

He didn't know who.

Then, he heard _her_.

"Shut up."

She was falling again.

And those hand signs.

He recognized them as the same hand signs she was using before.

Replacement.

Again.

_Driving me to the brink_

_Of insanity_

_Of her…_

What was she doing?

She couldn't survive like this.

Smile.

Hec, _he_ couldn't survive like this.

Not if she was dead.

No.

She wouldn't die.

She _couldn't_ die.

Because…

He had made a promise.

To protect her.

Forever.

Pause.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

He heard her gasp.

He looked around the best he could.

And saw…

Green?

What the hell?

What was going on?

"Do not worry, Sakura-san! I shall protect you with my life!"

…it was bushy eyebrows.

Rock Lee.

Konohana's Beautiful Green Beast.

Or whatever he called himself.

The one that was in love with _her_.

He felt something boiling in his stomach at the thought.

He didn't know what it was.

He couldn't identify that feeling.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Well.

Lee was here now.

She would be safe.

…right?

"Heh, bring it on, retard."

He didn't know who was speaking.

Probably an enemy.

_Last bright grimace of pain_

_The smile fixed upon her lips_

_As her head rolls down_

He watched as Lee used the Lotus on someone he couldn't see.

Slam.

Thud.

Silence.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

He heard _her_ gasp.

"N-no way…he's n-not dead?!"

Shock.

Silence.

So.

Lee's Lotus hadn't worked.

Impossible.

"I cushioned Zaku's fall with sound."

Another person.

An ally of the enemy.

So.

Lee's Lotus really hadn't worked.

Shocking.

Silence.

Thud.

"Now, it's our turn."

He wasn't sure what was going on.

But he knew one thing.

It was the enemy's move.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Thud.

Silence.

Pause.

"L-Lee-san!"

What had happened?

Silence.

He really wished that he could watch what was going on.

But no.

He had closed his eyes again.

He couldn't keep them open for long.

And now, they were shut.

Like prisons, limiting his freedom and knowledge.

What was going on?

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

He heard her cry out.

_What was going on_?

He could hear her crying.

Crying.

That mournful sound.

Of tears, spilling.

Her voice, shaking.

Shaking.

Always shaking.

_What was going on_?

He really need to know.

_In a spill of blood_

_Her body slumping forward_

_To lay, kneeling, in the ground_

"Such beautiful, soft, silky hair."

Another voice. Female. Laughing. With scorn.

"Maybe if you spent less time shampooing and more time training, you wouldn't be in this mess!"

He heard her crying.

Her tears.

Her sorrow.

His helplessness.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

"Let's kill this one first."

A male voice.

Her heard her cry out.

"N-no! Lee-san!"

Silence.

"S-Sakura…san…"

He knew that bushy eyebrows was unable to fight.

Leaving _her_ helpless.

_Her_ in the enemy's grasp.

_Her_ life on the line.

Pause.

Silence.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Then…

He heard something.

Silence.

No.

He heard _nothing_.

That was the problem.

Where were her tears?

Why wasn't she crying?

_But I can only watch her die_

_Her soul_

_Bloodied_

What had happened?

_What was going on_?

"You know that won't work on me."

The female voice again.

Sounding confused and skeptic.

_She_ was silent.

What was happening?

His eyelids were heavy.

Stones.

Weighing down on him.

Restricting his vision.

No.

He need to know what was going on.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Was she alright?

Silence.

Was she hurt?

Pause.

What was happening?

Silence.

Why wasn't she saying anything?

Pause.

Why had her tears stopped?

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Or maybe she was crying.

Silently.

Without a sound.

Maybe.

Just maybe.

"What're you doing?"

The female.

Asking something.

Asking _her _something.

That meant…

She was doing something.

Something to arouse the questioning of her captor.

"I told you, that's not going to work on me."

He need to know what was going on.

He forced his eyelids open.

Slowly.

They opened.

Ever so slowly.

And in bated breath.

He turned to look.

"This isn't for you."

And then…

He saw.

Her.

With a kunai in her hand.

She smiled.

Her beautiful smile.

Now, tainted with bitterness.

She raised the weapon.

Smile.

Pause.

Silence.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Silence.

Her hand…moved.

And the kunai

Sliced

_Always smiling_

_Soaring into the sky_

Right through.

Swiftly.

Smoothly.

Through

Her beautiful hair.

That beautiful pink hair.

Flying through the air.

Carried away by the wind.

Freeing herself from captivity.

Her hair.

Considerably shortened.

But blowing.

And flowing.

Through the air.

The strands.

Beautiful pink strands.

Falling around her.

Engulfed in sunlight.

She looked.

Just like an angel.

His beautiful angel.

Appearing.

Like a vision.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

That ethereal vision.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

_She was beautiful._

Silence.

And that.

Was when, he realized.

One thing.

And that was…

That.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Silence.

_He loved her._

-

-

_I can never hold her_

_Touch her_

_Kiss her_

_Love her_

_My visions drive me back_

_Seeing her everywhere_

_Always smiling_

'_Come with me'_

_Watching me_

'_Touch me'_

_She haunts my dreams_

_My spirit_

_My soul_

_And I can't help_

_But think of her_

_Her touch_

_Her lips_

_Her smile_

_For when I lay dying_

_I see_

_My vision_

_That angel_

_My ethereal vision._

-

-

-

-

-

Another chapter finished! And this one, right into detail about _his_ feelings for _her_. Sorry for the long wait; I was too obsessed with watching anime. -' But this is the update! Hope you guys liked it.

The lyrics in this chapter are from a song of mine called **Ethereal Vision**.

Please review. Reviews make me very happy! Well, I'm sure that they make everyone happy. Thank you if you review, arigatou if you're reading, and a bientôt!


	4. Mesmerize

-

-

-

Reviews! Thanks guys! Arigatou to runwithskizzers, sasusakunejitenten4eva, iamNOTafangirl3221, X-treme67, xxKohakuKittyxx, and Tears like Crystals for reviewing. Plus all you other people that don't review, but still read.

And…I can't answer questions regarding the future of the story because…well, that'd just ruin the whole story. -cough- So gomen, guys!

Music: "My Immortal" by Evanescence.

-

-

-

-

**B r o k e n T y p o g r a p h y**

-

-

-

-

-

Chapter 4 - _Mesmerize_

-

-

-

_He loved her._

He loved her.

_He loved her._

He loved her.

Silence.

His heart was pounding.

Always _pounding._

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Pounding so hard, it nearly choked his life out.

_He loved her._

Was it that shocking to realize?

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Yes.

It was.

He loved her.

Silence.

He could feel his hands clenching involuntarily.

He loved her.

Pause.

His eyes were squeezed shut.

He loved her.

He loved her.

He loved her.

Silence.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Pounding. Always pounding.

Thud.

He willed himself to stop thinking those three words.

He loved her.

No. Stop. _Stop_.

But he couldn't.

It was in his head.

Engraved.

Chiseled in his memory.

He loved her.

Silence.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

He was gradually aware of the sounds around him, once again.

Thud.

He heard her growl.

Thump.

Someone yelling.

Pause.

"Get off me!"

It was a male's voice.

He could hear her loud, ragged breathing. Magnified ten times by his pain.

Then, a body hitting the ground. Again. Again. Again.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

Like a hypnotic beat.

Thud.

Thud.

Thump.

That turned into his heart. Pounding. _Always_ pounding.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

He had to see what was going on.

Was she hurt?

Was it _her_ body that was slamming onto the ground repeatedly?

Pause.

He heard her cry out in pain.

Thud.

Silence.

He forced his eyes open slightly and saw her, lying, battered and bruised.

His heart sped up.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

…how _dare_ they.

Injure _her_ like that.

How. Dare. They.

He could feel his anger.

Bile rising in his throat.

Images of _her_, beaten and broken.

They rushed through his mind like wildfire.

Silence.

Unbidden hatred raging through him at her attackers.

_How dare they._

Pause.

He heard new voices.

…what?

More people had arrived?

Smile.

He knew that she was lucky.

To have saviors come to her when she was in need.

Scowl.

When _he_ was unable to protect her.

Silence.

Thump.

Thump.

Thud.

He could hear scuffles and biting remarks being said by rather familiar voices.

Silence.

Thud.

Then…

"No…"

Pause.

It was _her_ voice.

"Heh. We got 'cha now. Don't even think of escaping, you little twits."

A male.

That meant…

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

She was in trouble.

In trouble.

_Trouble._

That single word alone made his heart speed up painfully.

Always so painfully.

Her cries echoed in his head.

"_Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun. Sasuke…"_

Her voice.

Her image.

Her…broken.

Dying.

With him, unable to save her.

_No._

He had to save her.

He couldn't let her die.

If she died…

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

"_Save me…Sasuke-kun…_"

Thump.

Silence.

That was it.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

He could feel energy coursing through him.

Giving his life.

His muscles, suddenly strengthened.

His head, light.

Feeling, coming into his senses.

He could feel.

See.

Hear.

Move.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Silence.

He stood up.

And opened his eyes.

-

-

_Singing_

_In darkness_

_I watch as she smiles_

_Mouth open_

_Singing that song_

_Images of blood come_

_Rushing in the wind_

_Death…or fear_

_Smiling in tainted delight_

_My sins_

_Her lullabies_

_Innocent looks of happiness_

_Shattered by us._

-

-

He saw her staring at him.

She was staring at him.

Silence.

"…S-Sasuke…kun…?"

Smile.

"Hello, Sakura."

He watched her start, looking shocked.

"…y-you're…alright?"

Smile.

He walked towards her.

"Of course."

She was staring at him, tears in her eyes.

He bent down next to her and murmured into her ear.

"Don't cry."

Pause.

"I'm here for you."

Silence.

He saw her gulp, and nod.

"Now…who did this to you?"

He watched as her eyes widened.

"…"

"I did!"

Thud.

He turned around.

A guy with wild hair was scowling at him.

"Yeah, Uchiha? I did! What're ya gonna do!"

Stop.

Silence.

Smirk.

He approached the other guy.

Smile.

"What the-!"

He was behind the sound nin in a flash, holding the enemy's arms tightly.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

"You seem to be…very proud of these…arms of yours."

He twisted the sound nin's arms behind his back.

He smiled as the nin roared in pain.

"Z-Zaku!"

The girl that had been torturing _her_ previously.

He would get that kunoichi later.

But now…

Silence.

Pause.

"W-what're you d-doing!"

It was a satisfactory pleasure.

Hearing this ninja in such pain.

For hurting _her_.

"I…don't know. Maybe…_I'll break them_."

He heard her gasp.

Smirk.

He twisted the arms harder.

The shinobi yelled out in agony.

"S-Sasuke-kun!"

It was her.

She was calling him.

"Mm?"

Smile.

He twisted the arms even further.

"Sasuke-kun! Stop!"

Silence.

He paused.

Why was she telling him to stop?

Why should he stop?

He was doing this for her.

This sound nin had hurt her.

Why was she telling him to stop?

Silence.

Pause.

Thud.

Suddenly, another ninja attacked him.

He let go of Zaku and dodged swiftly.

Thump.

He looked at his attacker.

It was another sound shinobi.

"Please…we can see that we're not up to your level yet. Take our scroll, and let us leave."

He caught the scroll tossed at him.

"I promise that we won't retreat next time."

Silence.

Pause.

Smile.

"Now, why would I let you go that easily?"

He took a step towards them.

"_No_!"

Stop.

Silence.

Shock.

She was hugging him.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

His heart pounded furiously.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Her arms had closed around him.

He could feel her tears against his neck.

Her soft hair was brushing his bare skin.

"Sasuke-kun…please…"

Silence.

"Please…stop."

"Please…go back to normal."

"Please…please…_please turn back to yourself_!"

Silence.

Shock.

It was pounding.

Against his ribs.

Against her arms.

He could only see her.

Shining, like a vision from heaven.

Her tattered clothes. Dirty skin. Uneven hair.

Nothing registered to him.

Only _her_.

Pure.

Like an angel.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Silence.

He could feel something retreating.

The sudden, great amount of energy and power.

Fading away.

Pause.

But that didn't matter.

She was embracing him.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

He loved her.

-

-

_This beat_

_Makes me cry_

_In pain, and delight_

_Seeing my sings unveiled_

_By her sickly sweet song_

_Her wonderful smile_

_Her radiant face_

_Compels me to sing_

_Along with her_

_An angel's cry_

_Sways the tune_

_Simply making it_

_More beautiful_

_My lullaby._

-

-

He watched her.

She was sitting, with that blonde girl, Ino, brushing her hair.

Somehow, she didn't look anything like his previous vision of her.

But that didn't matter.

Her feelings were evident.

And he was glad that she was alright.

Pause.

He looked down at his hands.

Silence.

What had he been doing?

Stop.

Pleasure…

Pleasure from torturing that sound nin…

_Her_ horrified expression hadn't helped.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

The beating of his heart had slowed down.

It wasn't thudding painfully against his ribs.

Unlike before.

Silence.

"Ano…Sasuke-kun?"

He looked up.

She was standing over him, looking hesitant and worried.

"Are you…alright?"

Pause.

"Hn."

He saw her smile.

"I'm glad."

Silence.

"Eeto…we have both the scrolls…so…are we just going to go to the tower?"

Shift.

"Aa."

There were some noises, and he knew that the dobe had woken up.

"Aaaaahhh…my head hurts! Owww…Sakura-chan, what happened?"

He scoffed inwardly. Dobe.

He could feel her turn towards the blonde idiot.

"You just slept through a whole battle. I'll fill you in on the details later, but just feel lucky that you're alive."

"Er…okay then, Sakura-chan."

Silence.

He snorted.

"What was that for, Sasuke-teme!"

"Hn."

"Arrgh, stop it!"

"Hn."

"Bastard!"

"Hn."

"Grr, say something!"

"…hn."

"_Arrrrgh_!"

"Naruto no baka, shut up!"

Pause.

"Sakura-chaaaaaaaan…"

"Ugh, you're so annoying."

"Aww…why me…"

He smiled slightly.

Well, everyone was alright. They were back to normal.

For now.

Silence.

"Well, we'll be going then, forehead-chan."

It was that blonde girl speaking. Yamanaka Ino.

"Aa, pig-chan."

"What was that, big forehead girl!"

"What did you say, you fat pig!"

He heard snickers and laughter all around the clearing.

Turn.

He watched her smile and shake hands with Ino.

"Well, I'll see you at the tower, Ino-chan."

"Aa, Sakura-chan. Ja!"

He saw her wave as the Ino Shika Chou team departed.

Pause.

"Lee-san, how're you going to find your team?"

He heard bushy eyebrows laugh.

"Oh, Sakura-san, they're right there."

Stop.

Silence.

He turned swiftly around.

Indeed, the Hyuuga and another girl that he recognized to be Lee's teammate were standing at the edge of the clearing, watching them.

When had they gotten there?

He heard her gasp in surprise.

"Whoa, that was scary!"

That blond-haired baka.

"Come on Lee, let's go."

The girl was speaking.

"Hai, Tenten-chan!"

He watched Lee salute, for some strange reason, to _her_.

"I am greatly sorry that I had not kept my vow this time, but I will in the future! Until next time, my beautiful cherry blossom!"

He felt his eye twitch in annoyance.

"Just get going."

Bushy eyebrows stared at him. In fact, everyone was staring at him.

"…er…hai!"

Lee left with the Hyuuga and that Tenten girl.

Silence.

Then…

"Let's go."

He began walking.

Step.

He heard her following.

Step.

"Eh…n-ne, wait up, Sakura-chan and teme!"

Smirk.

Things weren't that bad after all.

-

-

_Her eyes_

_Gazing at me_

_Sleepily_

_While singing_

_Her beautiful voice_

_Lulling me to sleep_

_And yet_

_I know_

_If I do,_

_I'll join her in_

_The netherworld_

_But that's okay_

_For…_

_One song_

_This one song_

_Will have me longing forever_

_To hear her voice._

-

-

She was ragged and dirty.

Panting and tired.

Angry and determined.

He wondered why he loved her.

"I won't give up!"

Maybe it was because of her unwavering stature.

"I'll win this!"

Maybe it was because of her caring towards him.

"Get ready!"

Or maybe…just maybe…he hadn't found the answer yet.

Silence.

Pause.

He watched her.

Battling Ino.

After the sealing of _that_, Kakashi had let him come back here.

To watch her in all her glory.

Snort.

Not much glory.

Still…

She was beautiful. Despite her ragged appearance.

What is on the inside is what counts the most.

"_Sasuke-kun."_

Silence.

He watched her fight.

Move after move.

Pound after pound.

Justu after justu.

Until…

"Ha, I've got you now."

Silence.

Pause.

He frowned.

That Ino…had possessed _her_ with the Shintenshin no Justu.

Silence.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

He watched her hand rise slowly into the air.

"I…"

His heart clenched and began thumping harder.

Pause.

"Give…"

He gritted his teeth and stared intensely at her.

"…u-"

"Sakura!"

Silence.

Shock.

He didn't know why he had shouted her name.

It was so unlike him.

He wondered why he did that.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Silence.

Pause.

Step.

"Arigatou…Sasuke-kun."

Shock.

His head snapped up.

He saw her back in control, panting, and smiling at him.

"…hn."

"Why'd you shout Sakura-chan's name, teme?"

He didn't answer that dobe's question.

He watched as she and Ino continued beating each other senseless.

Until they both dropped down, fainting at the same time.

Silence.

"This battle is a tie."

Smirk.

So, she hadn't lost.

But she hadn't won, either.

Well, he hadn't been expecting her to actually proceed onto the final round of the exams.

Step.

Thump.

Thud.

He turned around as Kakashi brought her back up and laid her down on the ground.

He watched her breathing.

In.

Out.

She lay there, sleeping peacefully.

She didn't have to battle anymore.

He was glad.

Silence.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

She stirred slightly.

"Sasuke…kun?"

He looked at her.

"Ohayo."

He watched her giggle.

"It's evening Sasuke-kun."

"Hardly."

He smiled slightly.

He heard her gasp, seeing his rare smile.

"You alright?"

"A-aa."

"Hn."

He felt her smile again.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun…arigatou."

"…"

"If you hadn't called me, back then…I would've lost for sure."

Silence.

"Aa."

He helped her up.

He could practically _feel_ everyone's eyes on them, so he quickly withdrew his hand.

He could tell that she was surprised and a little hurt at his sudden want for isolation.

Silence.

Pause.

He didn't say anything.

He could feel her turn away from him, back to the next match below.

That didn't matter.

He didn't feel a thing.

-

-

_Melodies of sorrow_

_Float through the air_

_Enrapturing me_

_In her web_

_Seeing_

_All my past grievances_

_Unraveling before me_

_That death_

_Her angst_

_And yet_

_I do not care_

_For as long as I_

_Can hear her sing_

_These tunes of pain_

_I know_

_That I'm here_

_With her_

_Forever_

-

-

He was to take the final Exams next month.

The final part of the Chuunin Exams.

Pause.

He didn't know if he was excited or disappointed.

Or simply emotionless.

She was smiling delightedly at him.

"Congratulations Sasuke-kun! You'll become a chuunin!"

"Hn. Not yet."

He felt her frown at him.

"Of course you will. I have faith in you."

Those last words struck him.

Like a lightning bolt.

Right into his heart.

"_I have faith in you."_

He was silent.

She was one of the only people to say that to him.

Silence.

Pause.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun? Are you okay?"

He came back to reality abruptly.

"…"

He felt her looking at him curiously.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"I'm fine."

He turned away and began walking out of the tower.

Step.

Step.

Step.

"Sasuke-kun! Wait up!"

He slowed down just enough for her to catch up.

"…where's the dobe?"

He saw her looking confused for a moment.

"Oh, you mean Naruto? He went off to Ichiraku's with Iruka-sensei."

He sighed inwardly. Good.

That dobe wouldn't be here to bother them.

"Hm."

Pause.

Step.

"So, Sasuke-kun…"

Silence.

"Are you really okay?"

Stop.

He turned to look at her.

"What do you mean?"

He watched as she gazed silently at the ground.

"…that mark on your neck."

Shock.

Stop.

Silence.

He froze.

"…"

"…are you really okay?"

Silence.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

He didn't answer.

"Orochimaru…"

He stiffened at the name.

"Don't mention him."

He felt her flinch slightly at his brusque tone.

"But…"

"I'm fine."

Silence.

"Don't say that."

Stop.

Pause.

"Don't _just_ say that."

He looked at her slowly.

She was staring at him, a serious look in her eyes.

"You always say that when you don't want to talk about something."

Silence.

"Normally, I wouldn't bother you if you really don't want to talk, but this is serious."

Silence.

"You can't just keep on saying that your fine and try to find a solution to everything yourself! You nearly died back there. What if…that thing is dangerous? Really dangerous?"

He was silent.

She was right.

He didn't like that fact.

"You don't have to tell me what happened between you and Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-kun. But…please, don't overdo yourself."

He glanced at her. She had a sad expression on her face.

"Aa."

He saw her look up in surprise.

"…y-yeah."

Step.

Step.

They continued walking on, down a path.

He didn't want to think about his feelings now.

But they kept nagging at him.

Step.

Step.

Step.

Silence.

"Are you alright?"

Pause.

He could feel her looking at him in confusion.

"Huh? Of course I am."

Pause.

"I meant after that ordeal with…"

He didn't finish that sentence.

He saw her face dawn in understanding.

"Oh! Eeto…well…"

Silence.

"Tell the truth."

He was being blunt.

But he need to be blunt to her.

Or else she wouldn't get it.

"…not really…"

Thud.

He turned sharply.

"What do you mean?"

He watched her. She was silent, seemingly thinking.

"…it was scary. Sasuke-kun…seemed so afraid."

Stop.

He froze.

Silence.

"Afraid of that man…and I was scared too."

Pause.

"I thought that we would all die."

Silence.

He could see tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

Damn it, why did she cry so easily?

"Don't cry."

Step.

"We're fine now, so there's nothing to cry about."

Step.

"Why do you cry so easily?"

Silence.

He watched her look up at him.

"…gomen ne."

Sigh.

"It's fine."

He turned away.

Step.

Step.

Step.

"A-ano…well, I have to go now, Sasuke-kun."

He watched her smile at him.

"Aa. Ja."

"Ja ne…"

Silence.

"Sakura…"

Step.

Step.

Stop.

"Hai?"

"…meet me here tomorrow morning."

He could feel her surprise.

"…eeto…h-hai."

"Ja ne."

He left.

-

-

_Singing_

_In melodic tunes_

_This music_

_Achingly beautiful_

_Rips my heart out_

_She has me_

_In her possession_

_Her sweet possession_

_That beautiful voice_

_That brilliant smile_

_She knows_

_What makes me fall_

_Lulling me to sleep_

_My eyes close_

_She smiles_

_Continuing_

_To sing_

_Her sinful lullabies._

-

-

-

-

-

Another chapter completed! This one faster than the others. Sorry if there wasn't a lot of drama in this one. But I hope that everyone enjoyed it anyway.

The lyrics in this chapter are from a song of mine called **Sinful Lullabies**.

-glances at review button- Hint hint. Please review! Never feel shy or something to review; I love to see all your comments/questions/etc. Erm…think of it as something that will encourage the author to update faster! Well, actually, it does…


	5. Unlike Symphony

-

-

-

Thanks to runwithskizzers, X-treme67, and Tears like Crystals for reviewing! I agree with Tears like Crystals…SasuSaku is kawaii! And that's partly why I'm writing this story. Although I don't think this story is very kawaii…

Music: "My Love" by Justin Timberlake ft. T.I.

-

-

-

-

**B r o k e n T y p o g r a p h y**

-

-

-

-

-

Chapter 5 - _Unlike Symphony_

-

-

-

Step.

Step.

Step.

He knew.

He could _feel_.

She was here.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He turned around slowly.

Seeing her there, smiling at him, and looking curious.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun."

"Aa. Ohayo."

He saw her face light up in delight at his rare greeting.

He could feel something stirring inside his chest.

He didn't know what it was.

Silence.

"Ano…so…did you need to tell me something? Or…something?"

Silence.

He didn't know why he had told her to come.

Pause.

"…Sasuke-kun?"

He brought himself out of his thoughts.

"Uh…no real reason."

He watched her blink in confusion.

"Eh?"

He sighed inwardly. How awkward.

"Just…for a walk."

Silence.

He saw her face beam happily as she reached a realization.

He had asked her to a walk. Something that had never happened before.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun!"

He watched her smile blissfully.

Turn.

Step.

He began walking in a direction.

Step.

Step.

Step.

He heard her fall into step beside him.

"Eeto…so, Sasuke-kun, what do you want to talk about?"

Silence.

"…whatever you want."

Surprise.

He could feel her surprise.

He was surprised with himself, too.

Whatever she wanted? What was he thinking?

_Her._

Oh. Right. _Her_.

Anything to make her happy.

"Oh. Um…what did you have for breakfast?"

Silence.

Step.

Step.

Step.

He was suppressing the urge to laugh.

What did he have for breakfast?

What a lame question.

He could feel her burning with embarrassment at her own query.

Pause.

Step.

Step.

Step.

"Tomatoes."

Silence.

No.

He did _not_ just say that.

Nope. No he didn't.

He heard her giggling.

Yes he did.

Stupid.

"Raw?"

He froze.

Silence.

"Uh…no."

Pause.

Step.

"Then what?"

He sighed.

"I had…a tomato…sandwich."

Silence.

"Oh."

He could hear her stifling her giggles with great difficulty.

What kind of person ate tomato sandwiches for breakfast?

Oh yeah. _Him_.

How sad.

He could feel his face heating up.

"You?"

He heard her stifled laughter stop.

"Mmm, just cereal."

Silence.

"Right."

They continued walking.

Step.

Step.

Step.

"Erm…so…did you get a good night's sleep?"

He snorted.

"Eh."

Silence.

"O…kay…."

Pause.

"Are you feeling better today?"

Stop.

Silence.

He could feel her turn towards him.

He looked around at her, expression serious.

Pause.

"Aa. Much better."

Pause.

"That's good."

Silence.

He saw her smile again.

"Arigatou for asking, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

He merely grunted.

"What about Sasuke-kun?"

Silence.

"Sort of."

His mood had lightened considerably when she had arrived.

But he wasn't going to tell her that.

Of course not.

Step.

Step.

Step.

"What are you doing today?"

He saw her look at him curiously.

"Ano…not much. I probably won't train today. Maybe clean my room and go shopping. Catch up on stuff with Ino-pig. What about you?"

Silence.

He didn't answer.

He could feel her smiling slightly.

"Sasuke-kun is probably going to train again, mm?"

Pause.

"Aa."

They fell silent once again.

He didn't know why he asked her out on a walk.

He didn't know why he asked her about her plans for the day.

He wasn't thinking of asking her on a…_date_, was he?

No.

Of course not.

Definitely not.

_Absolutely not_.

He wasn't that infatuated.

Yes, he had reached a conclusion.

He was simply infatuated.

He did _not_ love her.

Nope.

And yet, he was in denial once again.

-

-

_See her_

_Hear her_

_Taste her_

_Touch her_

_My eyes_

_Train to her_

_Following_

_Always following_

_She moves_

_My heart jumps_

_She speaks_

_I long for her to continue_

_She smiles_

_Enrapturing me with her beauty._

-

-

He stared at his reflection.

The stoic face seemed to be mocking him.

Completely masking the inner thoughts running around in his head.

_He loved her._

No.

He was infatuated with her.

That was all.

He did _not_ love her.

And even if he did…

No.

There was no _even_.

That was it.

Period.

_He did not love her._

He had been weary and mind-wracked the previous day.

That would explain his quite insane thoughts.

But…

He had never been in love with anyone before.

_No._

It was infatuation.

He would have to stamp that firmly down into his mind.

Infatuated.

Infatuated.

Infatuated.

_Infatuated._

He was only infatuated.

Still…

He had never even been infatuated with someone before.

He didn't know how to handle his feelings.

Because, suddenly…

She looked beautiful.

So suddenly, he wanted to touch her.

But suddenly, he wanted to be with her.

Yet suddenly, he wanted to talk to her.

And suddenly, he wanted to _ki-_

No.

No.

_No._

He stopped that last thought.

It has just popped up into his mind, unexpectedly.

He didn't know what to do.

These thoughts were driving him crazy.

Hec, his _feelings_ were driving him crazy.

He wondered if anyone else felt the same way.

Surely, not his fan girls.

Oh wait…wouldn't they fall under the category of infatuation?

Well, they wouldn't be a help anyway.

He highly doubted that the lazy Nara was.

He knew that the dobe was exceedingly infatuated with _her_.

Just that…the dobe was more open to the feelings.

More shameless.

And yes.

He was ashamed of his feelings.

They were a nuisance.

They interfered with his training.

With his daily life.

How was he supposed to do anything when his mind kept reverting back to _her_?

Nothing.

He could achieve

Absolutely

Nothing.

He had to find a solution to this problem.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

He could hear his heart beginning to beat faster and harder.

He hadn't been aware that she had _this_ much effect on him.

But…

He wondered if she felt the same way.

What if she did?

Then…

Could they be…

Together?

Silence.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

No.

There was no way they could ever be together.

After all…his feelings were only the result of infatuation.

Which would probably disappear over the course of a few days.

Yeah.

It would be over soon.

Then he could just sit back.

Relax.

And just laugh at the feelings he had now, that would become silly later on.

He would wonder what he ever saw in her.

And question if he had been mentally afflicted by the exams.

Silence.

Pause.

He sighed.

What pitiful thoughts.

Here he was, mulling over these mundane things.

When he could be training for the chuunin finals.

Why was he here, anyway?

Trying to solve his…_problems_.

He wished that his feeling would just go away.

_Go away._

But to no avail.

Silence.

And yet…

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

He was back at the beginning of the circle.

-

-

_She fills my vision_

_Swaying in the wind_

_Flowing like water_

_Through my veins_

_These feelings_

_Make me wonder_

_Why I feel for her_

_Perhaps her beauty_

_Or maybe her voice_

_The movement of her breathing_

_Or the seductiveness of her eyes_

_Capture me_

_Imprisoned_

_In that emerald prison._

-

-

Step.

He was walking along a dusty, not as crowded road next to some shops.

Step.

He needed something to take his thoughts off of _her_.

Step.

Training wouldn't do.

Step.

He didn't have any work.

Step.

He didn't have anything to buy.

Step.

He spotted something in a shop.

Stop.

It was a beautiful, crystal, sakura.

He stared at it.

Silence.

The enchanting crystal glittered in the showcase, the sun's rays reflecting off of its many prismatic surfaces.

Silence.

It was beautiful.

_Like her._

It was fragile.

_Like her._

It was captivating.

_Like her._

He caught sight of the numbers on the price tag. And…

It was expensive.

Silence.

Step.

Step.

Step.

_Very_ expensive.

Silence.

He found himself entering the store. He wondered why.

"Hello, Uchiha-san."

He turned around and saw the store clerk smiling at him. He briefly speculated aon how the clerk could've known that he was an Uchiha.

Oh, right.

The Uchiha crest on the back of his shirt.

"Hn."

He merely grunted.

He saw the clerk's smile waver slightly at his cold expression and meaningless grunt.

"Ano…um…do you need help with anything?"

He stared at the clerk.

"Did I ask for help?"

Silence.

He saw the clerk turn red with embarrassment.

"N-no…s-sorry to disturb you, Uchiha-san. P-please feel free to ask if you need anything…"

He turned around to continue his observation of…what?

What was he here for again?

_I want…to buy…_

To buy what?

_That…crystal…_

Oh…

Silence.

Pause.

Wait.

_What_?!

Since when did have any intention of buying that overly-priced, completely worthless crystal?

_It isn't worthless._

_And I had the intention of buying that overly-priced, completely "worthless" crystal the moment I set foot in here._

Damn.

He didn't even have conscious control over his own body, anymore.

Silence.

"Huh? Sasuke-kun?"

Freeze.

Silence.

Pause.

He turned around slowly.

And saw…

_Her._

Standing there, near the entrance of the door, looking at him in confusion and surprise.

Damn it to hell.

"…"

"Eeto..Sasuke-kun? What are you…doing here? I didn't know that you liked crystals."

He was caught.

_Damn._

"Uh…"

That was _really_ intelligent.

He heard her giggle slightly.

"I'm…not."

He watched her stop, and look up.

"Oh. Well then…what are you doing here?"

Crap.

Crap.

Crap.

"I…don't know."

Great.

That was a wonderful reply.

Absolutely wonderful.

He would be known as the dimwit Uchiha who doesn't know what he's doing.

He heard her frantically trying to stifle her giggles.

He watched as her shortened, pink hair swept down to cover her face, as she bent over, laughing.

Sigh.

He felt a twinge of annoyance in him.

It wasn't _that_ funny…

"G-gomen, Sasuke-kun."

He sighed again.

She had finally stopped laughing.

"You?"

He watched her look at him, blinking in incomprehension.

"…eh?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"What're you doing here?"

He saw her face dawn with understanding.

"Oh! I just came in to look at that."

His eyes followed her finger, coming to rest upon…

No.

Not _that_.

…

It was that sakura crystal.

"…I see."

He saw her smile, out of the corner of his eye.

"Hai! Isn't it pretty?"

He noticed her eyes shining in delight as she looked at the crystal.

"…"

He heard her sigh.

"But it's so expensive…"

He frowned slightly, but his back was to her, so she didn't see.

"But it's nice to look at."

Silence.

He gazed at her expression, his eyes never leaving her face.

Pause.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He realized what he was doing.

"…hn."

He watched her giggle again.

"But don't you think that it's pretty?"

His eyes flickered back to her, seeing her stare at the flower, marveling at the way the sunlight reflected off the many, tiny, colored prisms in the sakura crystal.

He contemplated something.

Turn.

Step.

Step.

Step.

"Eh? Sasuke-kun? Where're you going?"

He didn't reply.

Step.

He approached the clerk.

"How many of those are left?"

He watched as the clerk stared at him in bafflement and slight wariness.

"Eeto…that is a special crystal. We only imported one to this store."

Pause.

"I see."

Silence.

"I'll take it."

He saw the clerk's eyes nearly bulge out of her head.

"T-take it? Y-you mean…_buy_ it? _Now_?"

He snorted scornfully.

"Did I sound like I meant something else?"

Silence.

Thud.

The clerk had dropped a plastic container in shock.

Silence.

Pause.

"Ano…o…kay. P-please wait h-here…"

He observed as the clerk walked over the display case, take out a key, remove the crystal carefully, and re-lock the case. The clerk brought the sakura crystal back.

"W-would you like it wrapped?"

He gave the clerk a level stare.

"Aa."

"Uh…would you like the g-glass box or the n-normal box? T-the glass one is an additional f-

fifteen dollars."

Silence.

"Glass."

Silence.

"H-hai."

He watched as the clerk carefully put the beautiful sakura crystal into a small, pretty, glass box. Then, the clerk cautiously wrapped the glass box with lovely, glossy, purple wrapping paper. She slipped the wrapped package into a small, nice, white and black gift bag.

"H-here, Uchiha-san. The t-total shall be t-three hundred and t-ten dollars."

Silence.

He handed over the money.

All three hundred and ten dollars.

Silence.

He received the bag.

Turn.

Step.

"…Sasuke-kun?"

He watched her stare in shock at him, as he handed the bag to her.

"It's all yours."

He walked out of the shop.

Silence.

He could hear her fall into step behind him.

"But…Sasuke-kun…what for?"

Silence.

Step.

Step.

Step.

He paused.

"Just think of it…as a reward for your performance during the exams."

He left.

Feeling her stare of shock.

And hearing her faint call from behind him.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun!"

-

-

_Then I know it_

_A condition_

_I never thought I'd be in_

_My heart pounding_

_Always pounding_

_This feeling_

_This longing_

_By looking_

_Feeling_

_Thinking_

_Hearing_

_Filling a void_

_I never knew was there_

_Infatuation_

_Interfering with_

_My feelings._

-

-

He sat on a bench in the garden.

The Uchiha garden.

Silence.

His mother and father once sat here.

In this very spot.

Laughing.

Talking.

Not knowing what was going to happen in the future.

But now…

He was the only one left.

The whole clan…

Slaughtered.

Silence.

Like boars.

Silence.

By that person.

Thud.

He looked down.

A rock had fallen from a fountain onto the ground.

He was silent.

Thinking…

_Her._

He couldn't get her overjoyed face out of his head.

Her expression of delight when he gave her that sakura crystal.

Her wonderful smile.

Silence.

He didn't know what to do.

He wasn't even sure if he was _only_ infatuated with her, anymore.

…was he?

Or…was he…in…l-

_No._

He mustn't think that.

Never.

For…

He knew.

He would never be able to love.

Not when _that person_ was alive.

Never.

Ever.

For…

If that person found out…

He knew

That _she_…

Would die.

_That person_…

Would kill her.

Just to spite his _foolish little brother_.

Him.

The way _that person_ had kept him alive.

Silence.

Pause.

He reached a conclusion.

Even if he loved _her_…

He would never let her know.

He would have to get rid of that feeling.

Of the happiness that would fill him when she laughed.

Of the joy he felt when she smiled.

Of the pleasure he experienced when she spoke.

No…

They would all be gone.

Because…

Simply because…

Love.

Would never be possible for him.

Not when _that person_ was alive.

Never.

Ever.

Until he killed his older brother.

-

-

_Believe in me_

_What makes this up_

_Twirling_

_In threads_

_An intricate design_

_That twists our lives_

_Playing with our emotions_

_For I love her_

_Maybe more_

_Or less_

_What makes up the basis of this_

_No one but we, can tell._

-

-

He couldn't stand her smiling.

Smiling.

Always smiling.

Her green eyes sparkling in the sunlight.

But more so, today.

"I'm so happy, Sasuke-kun."

Silence.

"It's not even my birthday or anything, but you still got me this! Even if it's a reward…it's still a bit much."

Silence.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun."

_Arigatou, Sasuke-kun._

_Arigatou, Sasuke-kun._

_Arigatou, Sasuke-kun._

That sentence played back over and over in his head.

It was imprinted in his mind.

Driving him crazy.

"Sasuke-kun? Are you alright?"

He snapped.

"No, do I look alright to you?!"

Silence.

Deathly. Silence.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

"…I-I'm sorry…g-gomen…I d-didn't know…"

He saw.

Her eyes, so downcast. Sad.

He felt guilt arise within him once more.

Once more. He had made her sad.

"Sorry."

Silence.

Shock.

"…?"

"I didn't mean to sound so harsh. I'm just not…dealing alright."

Silence.

Smile.

Her smile…so dazzling.

Beautiful, like her.

But she, was a cherry blossom.

Sakura.

Pause.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you, Sasuke-kun. I understand, with the stress of the final exams and

everything. I should've known. But you're so cool, you know, Sasuke-kun! I would've probably buckled from the pressure. But you're here, still coping with it! I admire you, Sasuke-kun."

Silence.

She…admired him?

_She loved him._

He could see it in her eyes.

But…maybe…

It was just him.

Imagining.

His crazed mind jumping to conclusions.

"It's fine."

He watched as she looked at him, tilting her head to the side.

He suppressed the urge to reach out and stroke her hair.

What had happened to him?

_Why._

Just _why_.

Was he so pulled in by her?

It was so unlike him.

But then…

He knew.

That she had changed him.

He wasn't the completely empty shell he was before.

Before team seven was created.

Her…and that dobe.

"Well, Sasuke-kun, I need to go home now. Arigatou once again, and I'll see you tomorrow! Ja

ne!"

He watched her walk away.

And once, she was gone.

As he turned around…

Silence.

He realized.

That he had forgotten to bid her goodbye.

Stop.

Pause.

He smiled wryly.

She was really taking a toll on him.

And all he could do.

Step.

Step.

Step.

Was go along.

-

-

_Fate is cruel_

_For I saw_

_In her eyes_

_Love_

_For another_

_Him_

_Just him_

_And her_

_But not me_

_She simply smiles at me_

_Turns away_

_Laughs with him_

_And leaves me_

_All alone_

_But then_

_This is infatuation_

_Only infatuation_

_But just enough_

_To make my heart ache._

-

-

-

-

-

Right into poor tormented Sasuke-kun's thoughts. Poor Sasuke-kun…Sakura, don't you _see_ what you're putting him into? Anyways, hope that you guys liked this one. Oh, Sasuke…just confess already! Okay, I'm just kidding. And Happy late Halloween to everyone! I drew some SasuSaku that I'll post in my profile.

The lyrics in this chapter are from a song of mine called **Designs of Infatuation**.

Comments, questions? Or just want to tell the whole world just how kawaii SasuSaku is? Then send a review! Thanks to all you guys for reading/reviewing.


	6. Always and Again

-

-

-

Agrigatou to runwithskizzers, HPBabe91, Rostta, dark dreamerx, and Tears like Crystals for reviewing! Also thanks to all you silent readers for simply reading. And the SasuSaku sketches are posted.

Music: "Don't Speak" by No Doubt.

-

-

-

-

**B r o k e n T y p o g r a p h y**

-

-

-

-

-

Chapter 6 - _Always and Again_

-

-

-

Thud.

He gritted his teeth as he punched the block of wood.

Thud.

Over and over again.

Thud.

His knuckles were already red. They were starting to blister from the impacts.

But he didn't care.

Thud.

He had to get stronger.

Thud.

Stronger…

Thud.

Strong enough to kill _that man_.

Thud.

"Alright Sasuke, stop for now."

Thud.

He ignored his teacher.

"Sasuke. Stop. Now."

Silence.

He continued throwing punches at the block of wood. A large spot was already worn away from his constant blows.

Stop.

His eyes widened slightly.

He saw his sensei's hand holding his fist, stopping it in mid-punch.

Silence.

"Stop, Sasuke. That's enough training for now."

Pause.

"Hn."

He turned around swiftly and sat down on a stump.

He watched as Kakashi approached him.

"Don't stay here. Go around the town or something. Take a walk."

"…no."

Silence.

He heard Kakashi-sensei sigh.

"Sasuke…just do it."

Pause.

"You might even run into Sakura."

He was up in an instant.

"Why would I care if I ran into Sakura? She's annoying."

Silence.

He glared as Kakashi smiled.

Damn. Busted.

"Well…if you don't care, then why are you so agitated?"

Pause.

He turned around.

"Hn."

Step.

Step.

Step.

And started walking away.

Silence.

"I'm not blind, Sasuke."

He didn't bother replying to Kakashi's comment.

Step.

Step.

Step.

Pause.

It wasn't like Kakashi knew anything, anyway…

-

-

_Threads of sorrow_

_Anger_

_Hatred_

_Love_

_String together in an endless,_

_Intricate design_

_Of harmony_

_But then, when I look back_

_Her face appears_

_Created as an illusion by those_

_Ever twining strings_

_Of every color_

_Every emotion_

_Representing my sanity_

_Everlasting_

_In my mind._

-

-

Pink.

That was what was heading towards him through the crowd of people walking down the street.

_Pink._

_Her_ hair color.

Silence.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun! Konnichiwa!"

Pause.

He looked at her.

She was smiling happily and waving at him.

"…aa."

Silence.

He watched as she came up to him.

"It's a nice day, isn't it? How are you, Sasuke-kun? The weather was great, so I decided to go for a walk! It was lucky that I met you. But what are you doing here? I thought you were training? Are you going somewhere? Where-"

He interrupted her.

"Sakura. Stop asking questions."

Pause.

He watched her smile sheepishly, giggle hesitantly, and turn a little red.

"Ano, gomen Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"That means it's alright, right?"

"…hn."

"That means yes!"

It was good that she could interpret his simple language.

Silence.

"I was training. Kakashi told me to take a break."

Pause.

"Kakashi-_sensei_, Sasuke-kun."

He sighed as she corrected him, adding an honorific.

"Whatever."

Silence.

"So! Um…well, Sasuke-kun, do you want to go to Ichiraku's? It's already noon now anyway, and I haven't eaten lunch. Have you?"

He shook his head silently.

"Yosh! Let's go then!"

He watched her back as she headed towards the Ichiraku Ramen Stand.

He saw her turn around, looking confusedly at him.

"Sasuke-kun? Aren't you coming?"

He never said that he was coming.

She just sort of assumed.

"…aa."

He watched her smile light up her face again.

Step.

Step.

Step.

They sat down under the canvas of the ramen stand.

Luckily, the dobe wasn't there.

He didn't want their time together to be ruined by that loud-mouthed dobe.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun? What do you want to order?"

Silence.

"Pork ramen."

He hear her giggle slightly.

"…what?"

He saw her turn towards him, beaming.

"I was just imagining what Naruto no baka would say if he heard that you didn't order miso ramen."

Pause.

"Hn. What did you order then?"

He watched her do a thumbs-up, quite freakily like bushy eyebrows.

"Chicken ramen! Beat that, Naruto no baka!"

He smiled slightly.

She really was amusing sometimes.

And beautiful.

Spirited.

Courageous.

Optimistic.

And maybe…

Just maybe…

That was why he was attracted to her so much.

Stop.

He blinked.

"Sasuke-kun? Sasuke-kun? Ne, Sasuke-kun?"

He stared at her.

She was waving a hand in his face.

"…?"

"Oh! Sasuke-kun, you're back. You sort of zoned out there!"

Silence.

"…oh."

He watched her nod furiously.

"Aa! It was weird. You kind of smiled, then got this distant look in your eyes. And-! Uh…ano…er, never mind."

His curiosity was peaked now.

"What?"

He saw her look away, face a little pink.

"It's…nothing."

"What?"

She couldn't just leave him hanging like that.

He had to know.

"Tell me, Sakura."

Silence.

"Ano…well…you sort of stared at…uh…me."

Shock.

Silence.

"…_what_?"

Pause.

"Um…you were…sort of looking at me with this far away look in your eyes."

He stared at her.

He knew that she was uncomfortable with telling him this piece of information.

"…Sasuke-kun?"

His face was turning red.

No way.

He did _not_ stare at her.

Not while he was thinking…_those_ thoughts.

He could feel the skin on his face heating up rapidly.

No doubt, he looked like he was on fire.

"You know, Sasuke-kun…"

He looked at her.

"You would want to eat yourself."

Silence.

…he did not understand that.

He watched as her face turned extremely red.

"I meant, you're as red as a tomato! A-and, you like eating tomatoes, r-right?!"

He suppressed the urge to start laughing.

His face…

And tomatoes.

"I would want to eat you too."

Silence.

Crap.

Crap crap crap crap _damn_.

He did not just say that.

No.

Way.

In.

_Hell._

But…

He saw her staring at him with wide eyes, mouth open in disbelief.

Oh, the irony.

He did.

"I-I meant, you're as red as a tomato too, so…yeah…!"

He tried to justify himself quickly.

It didn't turn out that well.

Silence.

"Here are you ramen."

Thank kami for the Ichiraku ojiisan.

Their bowls arrived and they sat there, eating in silence.

Pause.

"Um…Sasuke-kun? Uh…d-does yours taste alright?"

He could tell that she was trying to start a normal conversation, patching up their previous embarrassment.

"…aa. Yours?"

"Hai."

Silence.

Well, this was awkward.

"So."

Pause.

He heard her giggle slightly.

He turned to face her, in the midst of slurping a noodle.

"What?"

He watched as she looked up at him, smiling.

"Oh, nothing, Sasuke-kun. Um…so, what?"

Pause.

"…what do you want to talk about?"

He saw her face register surprise.

Since when did he want to talk to her?

Well, since now.

"Um…I don't know. How about…the other genin?"

"…whatever."

He heard her giggle again.

"Well, you're the one that asked me what I wanted to talk about, Sasuke-kun."

"Aa. I know."

Silence.

"Ano…well, what do you think of Hinata-san? She seems really nice, and was quite determined in her battle with Neji-san."

"…hn."

He felt her sigh in dismay.

"Sasuke-kun, this won't really be a conversation if you keep on going 'hn'."

Pause.

"I thought you could determine what they meant."

Silence.

"Aa, but still! What in konohana is 'yes' or 'no' supposed to be to this question?"

Sigh.

"Fine."

He felt her look at him in anticipation.

"Hai…?"

Pause.

"She's too weak."

Silence.

"Sa-su-ke-kun!"

He turned around to look at her, frowning slightly.

"What?"

He watched as she glared at him, pouting.

"She was against Neji-san! He was konohana's number one rookie genin last year!"

Pause.

"She's still weak."

He saw her groan, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, okay, fine. What about Lee-san?"

His eyebrows instantly furrowed and he glared at nothing in general.

"What about him?"

…

Okay, maybe he said that a little too forcefully.

He felt her look at him curiously.

"Ano…do you not like him, Sasuke-kun?"

Silence.

"…no."

Pause.

"Why? He's very brave, courageous, and kind!"

He scowled.

"I just don't like him."

He heard her sigh again, and felt her shake her head exasperatedly.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun…"

Silence.

"Well, what about…Naruto no baka?"

Snort.

"Annoying dobe."

He heard her giggle.

"I knew you'd say that, Sasuke-kun!"

Pause.

"Then why did you ask?"

He felt her smile cheerfully.

"Because I wanted to make sure, Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn."

"Mmm…Neji-san?"

He turned around again.

"Strange."

He saw her frown slightly, then nod.

"Aa, I agree. He's…well, I don't like him. He's so cold! And so mean to Hinata-san too. She's his cousin, for kami's sake!"

He was now frowning at her.

"…they may have had a horrible family history."

Silence.

He watched her face turn a little guilty and glum.

"…oh. I never thought of that."

Silence.

He saw, out of the corner of his eye, that she was looking at him cautiously.

"…gomen, Sasuke-kun."

"It's fine."

"O…okay."

Silence.

"Eeto, er, how about Kiba-san?"

He sighed.

"Too loud and obnoxious. Kind of like the dobe."

He felt her nod her head in agreement, once again.

"Aa, I think so too! But, I think that he's still better than Naruto no baka."

"Hn."

Pause.

He finished his ramen and set the bowl aside.

He turned to watch her.

She was still slurping the last noodles of her chicken ramen happily.

He saw her turn her head to look at him.

"Ano, Sasuke-kun, what about Shino-san? I thought he was a bit creepy. I mean, he has bugs! In his body! That's just…"

He surveyed her shudder.

Silence.

"Hn."

She was giggling again.

"You're a man of few words, Sasuke-kun."

Pause.

He smiled slightly.

She definitely knew how to brighten up his day.

-

-

_My hand reaches out_

_Seizing at those colorful threads_

_Those_

_Glittering in the moonlight_

_Colors of serenity playing in my mind_

_Dancing around me like mischievous ones_

_Taunting_

_Taunting_

_Always taunting_

_I clutch at one_

_But it sways_

_And floats away_

_From my hand_

_Flying_

_In the wind_

_Away into freedom_

_From my harmony_

-

-

He closed his eyes.

Focus.

Focus.

_Focus._

Gather chakra into one hand…

Imagine.

Chakra…

Sizzling in wild directions.

Powerful enough to cut through anything.

_That chidori_…

_Focus._

Smirk.

He leapt forwards.

And plunged his hand into the cliff side.

"_Chidori_!"

Boom.

There was a huge explosion of smoke and dust.

Dirt, rocks, flying everywhere.

He could feel the ground rumbling underneath his feet from his powerful blow.

_Power_…

And then…

The dust cleared.

He could see, plainly, a large crater in the side of the cliff. The mountain wall.

He smirked.

"That's quite good, Sasuke."

He heard Kakashi walking up, to stand by his side.

He watched Kakashi survey the damage.

"Very good."

Of course.

Step.

Step.

Step.

"Hn."

He heard his sensei turn towards him.

He could feel Kakashi smiling slightly underneath that mask.

"Ah, Sasuke. You performed the chidori, created a huge crater in the mountain side, received praise from me, and all you can say is 'hn'?"

Pause.

"I'm a man of few words."

He heard Kakashi laugh slightly.

"True. True. The few words, very true. Now, I don't know about man…"

He turned around.

"Whatever."

Silence.

"Well, Sasuke, you shouldn't try the chidori again for some time. How about we spar, now?"

Pause.

"Aa."

"Finally, something other than that grunt of yours."

He heard his sensei laugh again.

"Well then."

He turned to face Kakashi, his stance ready.

He watched as his teacher put away that orange book.

What was it called? Icha Icha Paradise?

Some lame perverted book, anyhow.

Pause.

"I'm coming."

His feet tensed.

But then…

Suddenly…

He saw Kakashi look up, away from him.

To the side…

He turned around.

Silence.

"You shouldn't hide, you know."

His eyebrows furrowed and he stared at Kakashi.

Who was his sensei talking to?

Pause.

Step.

Step.

Step.

Shock.

It was…

Was…

Sabaaku no Gaara.

Gaara of the Sand.

Silence.

"What are you doing here?"

Kakashi's voice rang through the clearing.

Pause.

Step.

Step.

Step.

Silence.

"…I don't know."

He could tell that Kakashi had stiffened slightly.

He frowned.

Gaara…didn't know?

Pause.

"What do you mean by you don't know?"

Silence.

"I…don't know."

Pause.

Then…

"You…"

Shock.

Gaara…was talking to _him_.

His frown deepened.

"What?"

Silence.

"You…have the same eyes."

Pause.

Now he was confused.

"What?"

Step.

Step.

Step.

He watched as Gaara took a few more steps towards him.

"You…have those eyes. _My_ eyes."

He could feel a sense of foreboding and dread creep into him.

…eyes? _Gaara's eyes_?

Silence.

…what was Sabaaku no Gaara talking about?

Pause.

Step.

Step.

Step.

Silence.

"Don't come any closer."

Kakashi was suddenly at his side, staring down Gaara.

He was silent.

"You have no business here, Gaara. Go back."

Pause.

"You…"

He stared sharply at Gaara.

"What do you mean?"

Silence.

"You…have those eyes. Eyes…filled with hatred. Hatred of the world. Vengeance. An avenger…"

Shock.

He stiffened.

Avenger…

He was an…

_Avenger.  
_

How…?

"_Go_."

Kakashi's tone was forceful.

"Don't interrupt Sasuke's training. You're not welcome here."

Silence.

He saw Gaara turn around.

But…

The redhead gave _him_ one last look.

"I'll…be watching."

And then…

Sabaaku no Gaara left.

Leaving _him_ in a worsened state.

Eyes…

_Eyes_…

He had the eyes…

Of an avenger?

That he hated the world?

How…? Just how, did Gaara know?

Silence.

The same, huh?

He smiled bitterly.

Yes.

They were…much the same.

-

-

_In my dreams_

_That terrifying silence_

_Prevails all_

_Glistening_

_Strands_

_Everywhere_

_Crisscrossing at every angle_

_Mocking me_

_Taunting me_

_To reach out_

_And touch one_

_And yet_

_I can never_

_Claim one for myself_

_For they all_

_Pass right through me_

_Giving me a taste_

_But nothing to keep_

_This dream_

_Makes me cry_

_For I can never_

_Ever_

_Prevail_

_Once and for all._

-

-

"_Sasuke-kun…"_

_Sasuke-kun…_

_Sasuke-kun…_

_Sasuke-kun…_

That voice repeated his name.

Over and over again.

He tossed and turned in his bed.

A flash of pink appeared in his mind.

A beautiful smile.

A cheerful face.

As bright as a sunny day.

Waving…

Always waving.

"_Ne, Sasuke-kun!"_

Unchangeable.

"_Ohayo, Sasuke-kun!"_

_Her_…

"_So, Sasuke-kun, what do you think…?"_

She was always smiling.

He had rarely seen her unhappy.

And her face…

Kept floating through his head.

Her words…

Imprinted in his mind.

Something he carried around with him, every single day.

"_Sasuke-kun…are you okay?"_

"_Sasuke-kun, do you need anything?"_

"_Sasuke-kun, what did you have for breakfast?"_

"_Sasuke-kun, you're a man of few words."_

Her beautiful voice.

Her caring tone.

Always playing through his head like a broken record.

Was this what it felt like…

To be in love?

To have _her_ dominating his thoughts every day?

To dream of _her_, endlessly, over and over?

To feel his body tingle at _her_ comforting touch?

To long for _her_ to be next to him, smiling, and saying his name?

"_Ne, Sasuke-kun…"_

"_I, Sasuke-kun…"_

"_I love you."_

Thump.

He sat up swiftly, accidentally knocking his head on the headboard.

He cursed, and rubbed the sore spot.

Silence.

She…

_No._

It had been a…

He closed his eyes tightly.

Wondering why he felt a twinge of pain…

Here.

He clutched his chest.

And closed his eyes.

It had been…

He didn't even want to think of it.

Silence.

His heart…

Paining.

Beating. Endlessly.

A…

She had said that…

"_I love you."_

But…

As much as it pained him to think.

It had been a…

A…

A…

Dream.

_Yume._

Just a dream.

Only a dream.

Silence.

And once again, he smiled bitterly.

It was sad…

He was so love that,

He could even dream of her confessing her love to him…

But she never had.

She had said that she liked him.

That she wanted to go on a date with him.

She had been annoying to the point of frustration.

Pause.

Always saying…

"_I really like you, Sasuke-kun!"_

"_Will you go on a date with me, Sasuke-kun?"_

And he had always turned her down.

Leaving her with a look of bitter disappointment.

But she had never said…

That she loved him.

Silence.

But…

She had cared for him.

Fought for him.

Cried for him.

Hurt for him.

Was that…love?

Unsaid?

Love…

Communicated through actions, and not speech?

There was a saying…

"_Actions speak louder than words."_

Her actions…

The crying.

Fighting.

Hurting.

Caring.

Was it…that?

Was she maybe, too shy to say?

"_I love you."_

Or was it, that…

She simply did not know her feelings?

As he had once said…

"_We're twelve. I have no time for romance."_

So maybe…

Just maybe…

She was still confused,

As he was.

Her mind, a torrent of thoughts.

Wondering.

Always wondering.

Why she did things for him.

Why she cared so much for him.

When he always shunned her.

Always.

Silence.

But then…

Eyes.

Red eyes.

Loomed up before his mind.

…

_Mangekyou._

Silence.

_Mangekyou Sharingan._

_That person_…

That person, would kill…

Make _his_ life miserable.

And her…

Would she die, because of him?

If _that person_ ever found out?

Would if be his fault…

If she was ever hurt, by the Mangekyou Sharingan?

Would _that person_ go so far as to…

To _kill_ her?

To spite…

His foolish little brother.

The last survivor

Of the Uchiha massacre?

Pause.

"…_they may have had a horrible family history."_

"…_oh. I never thought of that."_

"…_gomen, Sasuke-kun."_

Silence.

At least…

She understood.

His pain, in it.

The Uchiha massacre.

Seeing his parents, dead.

Watching his family die.

Every. Single. Person.

Slaughtered.

Like animals.

By _that person_.

Dying…

They were all dying.

Underneath the full moon.

And him…

Walking into his parents' room.

Calling for his brother.

"_Nii-san! Nii-san! W-what happened?!"_

The cruelty of it.

For…

His brother.

The person he thought that would comfort him.

Answer his questions.

Protect him.

Ended up…

Killing his whole family.

And leaving, _him_ to suffer.

All for the sake of power.

_Mangekyou Sharingan._

The torture of it…

Watching them die.

Over and over again.

"Okaasan…"

He could feel his eyes burning.

"Otou-san…"

Pause.

But…

He couldn't cry.

Crying, was a weakness.

And…

He didn't like seeing her cry.

Crying…

Exposed a person.

Their frailty.

But, _her_…

She was frail, in her own way.

Like that sakura crystal he had bought, for her.

Made of crystal…

Easily breakable.

It had to be handled with care.

Like her.

Silence.

He buried his face in his hands.

He was a mess.

Emotionally.

She…

Had a horrifying power over him.

What would he give to see her alive?

What would he lose to not see her death?

And…

Would she _die_ for him?

For that…was his question.

-

-

_My death_

_Connected_

_By those lethal threads of fate_

_Coming towards me_

_Slowly_

_For it_

_Is the only one I can reach_

_And come into contact with_

_For my sanity_

_And freedom_

_Love_

_Of this_

_Can never conquer_

_And, I know_

_That once_

_I touch that dark thread of death_

_My life_

_Will come to an end_

_Sniffed out_

_And I,_

_Never, a chance_

_To tell her_

_My love_

_But…_

_That doesn't matter_

_For, she is gone_

_And I, an empty shell_

_Away…_

_Gone away._

_I reach out_

_Grasping_

_At that black void surrounding me._

-

-

-

-

-

Wow, that was a longer concluding verse of the song. Sasuke-kun…so tortured. And Gaara, having to add to that too.

The lyrics in this chapter are from a song of mine called **Grasping at Strings**.

Anyone that reviews gets a Sasuke-hugging-Sakura plushie! -waves plushie around- The temptation…you know you can't resist.


	7. Sway With the Wind

-

-

-

Many many thanks to runwithskizzers, HPBabe91, iamNOTafangirl3221, Rostta, cutiepug66, Latilen, and Tears like Crystals for reviewing! Now, what would I do without you guys, mmm?

Music: "Numb" by Linkin' Park.

-

-

-

-

**B r o k e n T y p o g r a p h y**

-

-

-

-

-

Chapter 7 - _Sway With the Wind_

-

-

-

Step.

Step.

Step.

He stared down at his hands.

They were red and blistering from training.

Specifically punching and throwing kunai.

Not to mention the chidori.

Silence.

He smirked.

"So, are you ready for today?"

Pause.

He turned around.

Kakashi was standing there, looking at him, an eyebrow raised.

Silence.

"Aa."

He watched Kakashi heave a sigh, then take out that orange book of his.

"Well then, good luck. I'll meet up with you an hour later here."

Pause.

He turned around.

Silence.

He saw _her_ running towards him, waving.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuun!"

He stared as she stopping in front of him, panting slightly.

His heart lurched slightly as she smiled that beautiful smile.

"I just came to wish you good luck on the exams! I'm sure you'll pass!"

Her faith in him…

Was astounding.

"Hn."

"Really, Sasuke."

Kakashi.

"Sakura-chan runs all the way here to wish you good luck, and all you can say is 'hn'?"

Silence.

"Hn."

He heard her giggle.

"Sasuke-kun will always be Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei."

"Mmm. Very true."

He raised an eyebrow.

They were simply standing there, talking about him as though he didn't exist.

Pause.

He watched her turn to him.

"A-ano…Sasuke-kun…"

He cocked his head to one side.

"Mm?"

Silence.

Stop.

Shock.

Her arms had gone around him.

Her body pressed against his.

In other words…

_She was hugging him._

Again.

Pause.

He felt her let go.

He saw a pink tinge on her cheeks as she shuffled her feet, looking at the ground.

"…just for g-good luck, S-Sasuke-kun. W-well then…ja ne!"

He watched as she smiled once again, and ran off.

Silence.

"You seem a little flustered, Sasuke."

Damn that Kakashi.

"It's just your imagination."

He congratulated himself on his awesome reply.

"Really? Is that a tinge I detect on your face?"

Silence.

…

He turned away from his sensei.

"Hn. Whatever."

_Damn._

-

-

_It lays there_

_In front of me_

_A long, winding road_

_Full of nothingness_

_A gaping void, in my heart_

_But then, that light…_

_Lingering_

_Lingering at the end_

_Is this what was meant to be?_

_Should I have gone this way_

_After my death_

_Or perhaps_

_My test_

_Of insanity_

_For nonetheless_

_It beckons me_

_To it._

-

-

He could see.

The dust was settling, and…

He could hear.

Those idiots in the crowd, roaring.

Pleased to see his arrival.

Waiting to watch his fight.

Pause.

"Sorry we were late."

He glanced at the person Kakashi was talking to.

It was an examiner.

Hm…this was interesting.

Would he still be able to fight?

"The Uchiha is still allowed to fight."

Ah. Good.

He felt Kakashi turn towards him.

"Well, Sasuke? Are you ready?"

Silence.

"Hn."

He heard his sensei chuckling.

"Well, good luck then."

Luck…

He didn't need luck to win this.

Power was all he needed.

All he had.

Pause.

Something pink flashed in the corner of his eye.

It was her.

He could make out her form distantly, waving at him crazily. She was shouting something he

couldn't hear.

Smirk.

It didn't matter.

He would show her just how powerful he really was.

And she would admire him.

_More._

More than she ever did in her life.

Pause.

"And now…"

The examiner was speaking.

"It is time for the final match, between Sabaku no Gaara and Uchiha Sasuke!"

He could hear the crowd yelling frantically.

Distantly…

And, they were fading away.

His vision…

Filled with only one thing.

Silence.

_Sabaku no Gaara._

Silence.

The match had begun.

Pause.

He smirked.

Then ran at full speed, towards the redheaded sand nin.

As he expected, a sand barrier blocked his punch.

But…

He wasn't done yet.

Step.

He ran to the right.

Left.

Right.

Left.

In a circle.

A speeding whirlwind.

Jabbing at the sand barrier.

In. Out. In. Out.

In a smooth rhythm he had practiced, so many times before.

_Weaken the barrier._

_Defeat the sand._

Silence.

He picked up speed.

Running, now, faster than the sand itself could move.

He threw a punch.

He felt his fist connect with flesh.

Withdraw.

Run.

And again.

Pause.

That smooth beat.

Now, always.

Confusing his enemy.

Injuring his foe.

His attacks, succeeding, every time.

Silence.

Again.

Again.

Again.

He could see,

Gaara.

Looking around, trying to keep up with him.

But to no avail.

He smirked.

A shower of bullets came towards him.

Dodge.

Spikes, hurtled at him.

Duck.

The sand, reaching out to grab him.

Block.

He…

Was simply too fast.

For one who relies on sand.

Then, suddenly.

He felt himself hit in the back.

Thrown, off his feet, into the wall of the stadium.

Thud.

He shook himself, and managed to narrowly avoid the second punch of sand.

Thud.

He began running again.

"I…will win."

He closed his eyes.

And let his body sway with the wind.

His feet moving in harmony.

His senses tingling at everything.

His strikes, aiming at every open area.

Connecting with every blow.

And once again, he was the predator.

Sabaku no Gaara…

Was the prey.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

Silence.

_Weaken the foe._

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

…_kill the foe._

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

Stop.

Silence.

He felt his fist connect with solid sand.

As hard as steel.

Pause.

He opened his eyes.

He saw, there, sitting in front of him, a huge ball of sand, completely enveloping Gaara.

As hard as steel.

_As hard as steel._

Silence.

There was no way he was going to break through that absolute defense with mere punches.

No.

It was time…

Time for…

_That._

Turn.

He sped up the wall of the stadium.

Up to the very top.

And, once again.

Closed his eyes.

To summon that attack…

_Focus._

Gather chakra into one hand…

Imagine.

Chakra…

Sizzling in wild directions.

Powerful enough to cut through anything.

_Focus._

His eyes opened.

His mouth curled into that trademark smirk.

Pause.

"_Chidori_!"

He took off.

Down the wall.

Across the ground.

Heading straight towards the sphere.

His arm extending.

Bright blue sparks, jumping around his hand.

Reaching.

Reaching…

And then…

Pause.

He struck.

Plunging his hand directly into the sphere that was protecting his opponent.

And felt…

Something warm and sticky…

Coat his hand.

Smile.

He had drawn blood.

-

-

_Longing_

_Filling my heart_

_To walk on_

_Start after it_

_To finish that path_

_Travel to the end_

_To see…_

_That light_

_To touch it_

_Become mesmerized_

_By its ethereal glow_

_Illuminating the dark_

_Foreboding road_

_Ahead of me_

_However…_

_Is it alright_

_To let myself be pulled, by its touch?_

_Maybe it is…_

_But I shall never know._

-

-

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

His heart clenched painfully as he stood, panting.

His hand, drenched in blood.

An eye…

That wasn't human.

_Wasn't human._

Something…

Was inside there…

That wasn't Gaara.

_Sabaku no Gaara._

No…

It was a creature.

A creature…

Gaara…had changed into a creature?

_No_…

Impossible.

Utterly impossible.

Silence.

He stared at the sphere, made of sand.

There was a large hole.

With cracks, surrounding it.

A hole…

A fault…

That he had made.

However…

Pause.

He frowned.

Something…

Was moving.

Were those tails?

No…

It couldn't be.

Yet…

Did he detect growls…?

Coming from that barrier?

Ridiculous.

Simply ridiculous.

But…

Silence.

Then, suddenly…

There was a crash.

Boom.

Screaming.

Yelling.

Shouting.

Crying.

All penetrating his torrent of thoughts.

Pause.

He turned around…

And saw…

Stop.

Shock.

The Kazekage holding a kunai against the Hokage's throat.

No…

_No._

Silence.

What…

Just what…

Was going on?

He didn't know.

Pause.

He saw four figures surround the roof of where the Hokage was held, and perform some hand

signs he couldn't make out.

He watched as a square barrier sprung up around the roof.

The Hokage was trapped.

Pause.

He frowned slightly.

Why wasn't there more screaming?

The sounds of people running in panic?

Turn.

He looked at the stands of the stadium.

Nearly everyone was asleep.

But…

He saw.

_Her._

Crouching on a seat, looking around.

Silence.

There were sand and sound nins running along the stadium.

Clang.

He heard the clashing sounds of kunai against kunai.

Sword against sword.

Then, suddenly…

Pause.

His eyes widened.

A sound nin…

Was heading towards _her_.

Silence.

_She was in danger._

His eyebrows furrowed, and leapt forwards, performing hand signs.

Tiger. Ox.

"_Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu_!"

Thud.

He landed on the lower part of the bleachers.

Surprisingly, no one came to attack him.

Strange.

He saw her look up, her eyes wide.

Silence.

"…S-Sasuke-kun!"

Pause.

Step.

Step.

Step.

He began walking up the steps, towards her.

He watched, as she knelt there, staring at him in shock. Her lips were moving, but no sound came out. He noticed that her eyes were filling with tears.

Sigh.

He stopped a couple of steps below the platform she was on.

"Didn't I tell you not to cry?"

He saw her blink furiously.

"…h-hai."

Silence.

"You saved me, Sasuke-kun…"

Pause.

He looked up at her.

"Aa."

He watched her smile slightly.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun."

He looked up.

Shock.

"Sakura, watch out-!"

And then…

He watched, as though it happened in slow motion.

Her body falling.

A large slash going across her shoulder blades.

_Haruno._

Her beautiful pink hair, the color of cherry blossoms, coming loose from her headband.

_Sakura._

Her emerald green eyes widening as she fell, towards the ground.

_He loved her._

His feet seemed rooted to the spot, as she fell slowly toward her death.

The sand nin behind her, raising a sword to impale through her heart.

And then, so abruptly that it seemed surreal…

He realized, with a jolt,

That she was going to die.

And here he was, simply watching her go to her death.

Down that path to hell.

Silence.

He leapt forwards, grabbing her around the waist and spinning around to meet the sand nin.

"_Katon, Housenka no Jutsu_!"

He landed evenly, and turned her over.

"Sakura…Sakura!"

He watched as she blinked up at him through half-closed eyes, her mouth contorted with pain.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Sakura, are you alright?"

Stupid question.

He saw her smile slightly, then felt her wince again.

"Sasuke-kun…it hurts."

He realized that he had a hand where her injury was.

Thud.

He fell to his knees, bringing his hand up.

It was soaked in her blood.

_Her blood._

"Hang on, Sakura…"

He looked around wildly, for something, anything that would help her.

He ripped off a part of his sleeve and put it over her injury, turning her so that the front part of her body was lying on the floor, with one of his hands supporting her head.

"Sasuke! Sakura!"

He turned his head and saw Kakashi coming towards them.

"What's wrong with Sakura?"

He turned back to gaze down at _her_.

"…she was slashed across her back."

He felt Kakashi land next to him and uncover Sakura's injury.

He was aware of her flinches as his sensei took off the cloth.

He heard Kakashi sigh.

"This isn't too deep. Sakura was lucky."

_Lucky? She was hurt!_

"Aa."

Pause.

He heard Kakashi call over a medic nin.

He felt the medic nin bend over _her_.

"Hm…I think I can heal this enough so that she can move without much pain."

Silence.

"Sasuke, please move back."

He grudgingly complied to Kakashi's order.

He heard her gasp in pain as the medic nin began performing a healing jutsu.

Step.

He felt Kakashi block an incoming attack from another enemy.

Pause.

"There, she should be fine now. But she won't be in any condition to seriously fight."

He saw the medic nin get up, and run off to another shinobi.

He felt her move, and looked around.

"Sasuke-kun…"

He supported her as they stood up.

"Thank you."

She was smiling at him again.

A pure, untainted smile.

Not one full of bitterness from him failing to protect her.

But instead,

She was thanking him.

For being there for him.

Pause.

"Are you alright?"

He heard her giggle slightly.

"Mm."

"That's good."

Silence.

"Sasuke-kun…you're so cute."

Stop.

He stared at her.

"…what?"

He watched as she giggled again.

Her body quivering against his.

"I said, you're so cute, Sasuke-kun!"

Silence.

…

"Aww, look, you're turning pink."

Pause.

_What?_

"No I'm not."

He looked at her as she smiled cheekily at him.

"Well, can you see yourself, Sasuke-kun?"

"…no."

She was smirking now.

"Then how do you know if you're not turning pink?"

Silence.

"I just do."

He watched as she pursed her lips.

"Liar!"

He could feel his face burning up.

Why

Just why

Did she have to pick this time to say that?

When they were practically _hugging_ each other?

"You were so worried about me! That was so cute, Sasuke-kun. I feel all warm and fuzzy inside."

Silence.

"…"

"Oooh, Sasuke-kun is speechless for once!"

He heard her giggle again.

He was sure that he was turning red.

"…now is not the time for this."

Her giggles died down.

"Aa. You're right, Sasuke-kun, as usual. Gomen, I was just really touched."

"Hn."

He turned to her.

"Can you walk now?"

He saw her nod in response.

He let her go, although something in his brain was protesting against that particular action.

He squashed that little thought into oblivion.

Did she look disappointed?

Or was it just his imagination?

"Everyone's trapped in genjustu."

He looked at her.

She was looking around at all the sleeping people that were slumped in their seats.

"Man, even Naruto no baka."

He heard her sigh, and felt her move to the blonde dobe.

"Dispel!"

He looked around, and saw the dobe move slightly.

"Mmm…ramen…"

"Naruto no baka, _wake up_!"

He saw her punch the dobe in the stomach.

"Ow ow ow ow ow owwwww! Sakura-chaaaaaaaaan!"

Smirk.

"So, you're finally awake."

He watched as the dobe turned, blinked, and looked back and forth between _him_ and _her_.

"Sasuke-teme? Sakura-chan?"

"If you've only noticed, Naruto no baka."

Silence.

"What happened to you, Sakura-chan?"

Pause.

He heard her laugh, rather falsely.

"Eh, nothing much, just got a scratch. That's all."

He knew that the dobe didn't really believe her.

"Um…okay."

He watched the blonde look around.

"What happened?"

Pause.

"Hokage-sama is in danger."

Silence.

Then…

"_What_?"

He looked as the dobe jumped up, eyes wide.

"Hokage ojiisan is in danger? _Where_?"

She was looking sad.

"On the roof. But Naruto, you can't-"

The dobe had already taken off, and was just about to jump onto the roof when he was

intercepted by a sound shinobi.

Silence.

He felt her look at him.

"Sasuke-kun…isn't there anything we can do to help?"

He knew what she meant by 'help'.

Pause.

"No."

He felt her sigh.

"I hope Hokage-sama is alright…"

He began leaping down the steps, to the ground.

No one came to attack him.

"S-Sasuke-kun, where are you going?"

He didn't reply.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

He jumped off the bleachers onto the fighting grounds, and looked up on the roof.

Silence.

Shock.

_Horror._

The Kazekage…

Wasn't the Kazekage.

No.

No.

_No._

Yellow snake eyes.

A long, slithering tongue.

Silence.

_Orochimaru._

_Orochimaru._

Orochimaru.

He felt someone land behind him.

He spun around, kunai raised.

"Sasuke-kun?"

It was _her_.

"What…?"

He heard her gasp in shock as she stared up at the roof.

"…I-it's…_him_!"

Silence.

He felt her turn towards him.

"Sasuke-kun…"

Her eyes were lingering near the base of his neck.

He frowned slightly, and unconsciously rubbed that spot.

The spot where…

No.

He wouldn't think of that now.

The village of Konohana was in danger, and it would do no good for him to contemplate thoughts

of the distant past. At least, not at this moment.

"Ano, Sasuke-kun…where-"

He interrupted her by turning around swiftly.

And, he saw…

Two sand genin approaching the large, sand sphere.

He recognized the two genin as Sabaku no Gaara's teammates.

He couldn't remember their names.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun…it's Temari-san and Kankurou-san."

So, that was it.

"What are they doing…?"

He didn't answer her question. Instead, he simply stared at the scene that was unfolding before them.

Then…

To his surprise, the shield of sand started to crumble as the blonde kunoichi said something he couldn't hear.

He heard _her_ gasp, beside him.

Sabaku no Gaara was revealed, sitting on the ground as the sand was sucked back into the gourd.

The puppet user was saying something.

He watched as the red-haired sand nin got up slowly, supported by the other two genin.

However…

Gaara seemed to collapse, unconscious, as the other two sand shinobi tried to lift their teammate

up. They managed to do so, and sped off, out the stadium.

"Where're they going?"

He heard her voice, but her question didn't register in his head.

"Sasuke-kun, do you know where they're going?"

Silence.

He heard her clearly, this time.

"…no."

Thud.

He turned around to be greeted by Kakashi's form.

"Sasuke, go after him."

There was no need to ask who 'him' was.

"Aa."

He leapt off, but stopped when he heard her voice again.

"Sasuke-kun! I'll go with you!"

Kakashi's voice was heard, contradicting _her_.

"No, Sakura, you're in no condition to fight. Stay here."

"I can fight, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Sasuke."

He turned around.

Kakashi was addressing him.

"I have to help the others. Make sure that Sakura stays here."

He watched as his sensei left.

Silence.

"Sasuke-kun…let me go with you! Onegai…"

Pause.

"No."

He saw her frown slightly.

"But, Sasuke-kun-"

He turned away from her.

"You heard Kakashi. Stay here."

He took a step away.

"I don't want you to get hurt!"

Stop.

Sigh.

He turned around one last time to address her.

"Sakura. You're hurt. You heard the medic shinobi; you're in no condition whatsoever to fight. Just be good and stay here, out of trouble."

Pause.

"_Don't_ follow me."

And with those words, he took off, out of Konohana, into the forest to track down Gaara of the Sand.

-

-

_It opens up to me_

_A path of darkness_

_A road of death_

_Leading me_

_To my ultimate downfall_

_But it's okay_

_For I,_

_Have no life left to live_

_Better to travel to hell_

_Than to stay, as a ghost_

_A mere imprint on earth_

_Of what I was, before_

_To go down there, away from her touch_

_For I can't stand_

_The sight of her_

_This yearning, tugging at my soul_

_To take a step down this road, to hell._

-

-

-

-

-

Alright, some action this time! I don't really like writing battle scenes or fighting, but hey, this kind of violence is essential in these Naruto fanfics. Now, things just wouldn't be interesting without them, hmm? Well, it would seem weird if there weren't any battle scenes whatsoever. Hope you guys liked this chapter.

The lyrics in this chapter are from a song of mine called **Path to Hades**.

Well, if you review this time, you don't get a SasuSaku plushie, unfortunately…but you do get a million cookies, my thanks, and hugs! Well, maybe not hugs, as I'm not really that type.


	8. Never Forget It

-

-

-

How did everyone who had this story on their alert list know that I updated last chapter? The alerts weren't working, for one. Well, anyways, thanks for reading, all, and thanks to runwithskizzers, HPBabe91, Rostta, cutiepug66, iamNOTafangirl3221, and Tears like Crystals for reviewing! Love ya guys.

Music: "Say it Right" by Nelly Furtado.

-

-

-

-

**B r o k e n T y p o g r a p h y**

-

-

-

-

-

Chapter 8 - _Never Forget It_

-

-

-

Step.

Step.

Step.

He leapt from branch to branch, watching for things that signaled that someone had been here.

Broken twigs.

Dead leaves.

Scrape marks.

Everything.

Pause.

He increased his speed, running at a faster rate.

He had to catch up with that sand nin.

Sabaku no Gaara.

And finish the redhead off.

Silence.

Nobody was here.

Even the animals had fled.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

His mind drifted to _her_.

How was she, now?

She hadn't followed him, had she?

He had told her to stay behind…

No.

She wouldn't disobey him.

She knew better than to do that.

But still…

Silence.

He pushed that thought to the back of his mind.

She was hurt…

She wouldn't be able to run, anyways.

…right?

Pause.

He could still see…

That scene,

Playing over and over in his head.

_Falling…_

Always falling.

Forever more.

Into eternity.

Silence.

He cleared his head hastily.

This wasn't the time to be reflecting on what had happened previously.

He had a mission.

To track down Gaara of the Sand and bring him back.

_Kill him._

And those other two…

Gaara's siblings.

The sand siblings.

What a bother…

Step.

Step.

Step.

He knew he was gaining on them.

One step closer…

Two steps closer…

_More._

He could feel their presences now.

Coming nearer.

Nearer.

Nearer.

And now, voices.

Echoing through the forest.

Running sounds.

Talking.

"…stop…wake…"

Louder.

"Gaara…wake…need…now."

Then, shapes…

Flickering through the many leaves in the numerous trees.

Going in and out of sight.

Smirk.

He was there.

Silence.

He saw the girl's head turn around.

He heard the blonde gasp, magnified by the silence of the forest.

Then…

"He's here!"

His smirk widened.

"…you're not getting away."

He watched as the other boy scowled, then started running faster.

However…

The girl stopped.

"Come on Temari, what are you doing?"

He saw the girl look back at her brother.

"I'll take him on. You carry Gaara away from danger."

Stop.

He was now a few yards away from the blonde.

"How touching."

He heard the girl growl.

He could _feel_ the worry.

This sand nin was no match against him.

"Bring it on, Uchiha!"

His feet tensed.

"As you wish."

And then, he leapt.

Speeding towards Temari like a bolt of lightning.

He heard her gasp of shock and her feet moving.

Trying to avoid him.

He threw three kunai in her way.

It was too bad that they didn't hit her.

But…

He now aimed three shuriken at the kunai.

The shuriken diverted the paths of the kunai so that they hurtled towards Temari.

The blonde was running.

Dodging.

He frowned slightly.

It was time to turn things up.

This was taking up too much time. The more he battled, the farther away Gaara was getting.

"Sorry, but I'll have to leave you."

He saw the girl's expression turn slightly wary and confused.

Silence.

He performed several hand seals.

"_Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu_!"

The flames burst from his mouth and shrouded his vision with smoke.

There was no way she could see him through this.

And with that, he left the clearing.

Heading after Sabaku no Gaara, once more.

-

-

_What was my sorrow?_

_But to be veiled_

_By her innocence_

_That devilish mind_

_My downfall_

_And now, my tears_

_Covering the ground beneath me_

_My feet, soaking wet_

_My hair, tangled and cold_

_My hand, tingling with guilt_

_For I, was the one_

_That murdered her in cold blood_

_My tears…_

_Falling down before me_

_Puddles, forming in line_

_My reflections, reflected in those swirling mirrors_

_What was I to say,_

_What I felt?_

_For me…it was only me that killed her._

_That bloody murder._

-

-

He ran faster.

Faster.

Faster.

His muscles were beginning to protest,

But he didn't care.

He had to catch up with Gaara.

Sabaku no Gaara.

That sand shinobi…

Silence.

He was certain that he had left Temari behind.

There was no way she could catch up with him that quickly.

And now…

He only had the other one left to deal with.

What was his name?

…

Kankurou.

Gaara's brother…

Pause.

He frowned.

How troublesome.

First he had to deal with the wind mistress,

And now,

He had to fight the puppet user.

Silence.

He could hear them, once more.

Running away.

Too cowardly to fight.

He quickened his pace.

To get there…

Capture Gaara.

_Kill him._

And go back,

To _her_.

He wondered if she was alright.

He couldn't stop himself from worrying.

Was she protected?

Did anyone attack her?

Was she hurt, again?

What would happen to her if he wasn't there to look after her?

Silence.

He stopped.

"What do you want?"

Kankurou was glaring at him, demanding an answer.

Pause.

"…your brother and I haven't finished our fight."

Silence.

"How can you two fight when he's not even conscious?"

Pause.

He frowned slightly.

"I'm on a mission to bring him back to Konohana."

He saw the puppet user's face darken.

He watched as the boy put Gaara down, then faced him.

"Then you'll have to get past me first."

Silence.

"Hn."

He leapt, throwing multiple kunai at Kankurou.

The other boy dodged skillfully, then threw a smoke bomb and disappeared.

He scowled slightly.

So, the puppet user was going to go into hiding again, and control his puppets from afar.

Suddenly, something dropped down behind him.

He instantly leapt away, narrowly avoiding a fatal attack from the puppet.

It was now pelting poisoned needles at him.

He dodged, weaving back and forth between the needles, branches, and trees.

"_Katon, Ryuuka no Jutsu_!"

He watched as the puppet moved away from the dragon flame.

Silence.

This gave him a chance to look around for the puppet user.

Then, he noticed something.

Multiple threads, all leading to the same place.

They seemed to be attached to the puppet.

His fire jutsu had illuminated the chakra threads Kankurou used to control the puppet.

He smirked.

Bingo.

He jumped and flew through the air, severing all of the threads that connected the puppet to the user. Then, he aimed several shuriken at Kankurou's hiding place

There was a yell, and Kankurou emerged angrily.

The puppet fell down, down, down, to the forest ground with a thud.

Pause.

It was time to end this.

He started running.

So fast that he was only a blur.

Then, moving forwards…

"Shishi Rendan!"

He felt his feet meet with something hard.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

Kankurou fell to the ground, head bleeding and badly hurt.

Silence.

He landed on the branch where Sabaku no Gaara lay, still unconscious.

He picked the sand nin up roughly, and turned around.

However…

"You're not getting away."

He looked up, frowning, and saw Temari a few trees away from him, panting and scowling. She had her fan out.

There was another noise, and Kankurou joined Temari.

Two against one.

He sighed.

What a bother.

"Get out of my way."

He watched as the sand siblings glared at him. They spoke in unison.

"Never."

Silence.

It looked like he would have to fight them.

He tensed, ready to spring, when…

Suddenly…

Silence.

A feeling of horrible foreboding entered him.

Filling up every particle of his body.

Hazing over in his mind, making him unable to think of anything else.

_She was in danger._

Somehow,

He _knew_.

_She was in danger._

For what reason, he did not know.

How, he couldn't tell.

By who or what, he wasn't aware of.

All he knew,

Was that she needed him right now.

Sabaku no Gaara wasn't important anymore.

His mission?

Screw that.

He dropped Gaara.

He briefly noticed the look of shock on the sand siblings' faces, and hardly realized that Kankurou had jumped down to catch Gaara.

He had to get to _her_.

With that thought in mind…

He ran away, as fast as he could manage, towards Konohana…

_To her._

-

-

_Showing upon me_

_Millions of drops of water_

_Down from the heavens_

_Into my soul_

_Was this what I was fated to become?_

_A regretful spirit…_

_A tortured essence._

_Destined to stay here_

_With my bloodied hands_

_That memory, repeating, over and over_

_In my head_

_Like a film that will never end_

_This is my life_

_What I was born to become_

_What I was intended to do_

_To never have a love_

_For she…_

_Was dead_

_By me_

_Forevermore…_

-

-

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

He could hear voices up ahead.

A familiar voice…

A scream.

Crying.

And…was that his name?

"-ke-kun!"

Perhaps…

"aske-kun…"

Was she…

"Sasuke-kun!"

Calling for him?

"Sasuke-kun…save me…"

Silence.

His head snapped up.

"_Sasuke-kun…save me…"_

_Save me._

She was crying…

Crying for help.

From _him_.

Pause.

He burst into the clearing.

Silence.

And saw, to his utter horror…

_Her._

In the hands, of a monster.

Controlled by a sound shinobi.

"Sasuke-kun…"

He saw her sobbing, while frantically trying to get away from the large rat.

"I'm sorry…"

Silence.

He knew that she hadn't seen him.

She was talking to herself.

_Insanity._

"Oh, Sasuke-kun…"

He could only stand there, as though hypnotized, watching.

"I…I l-"

"Time to die, missy."

He returned to reality with a sickening thud.

The rat…

Was going to kill her.

She was near death, the second time this day.

He watched, horrified, as the rat opened its jaws and leaned forwards to eat her…

"_No_!"

Silence.

Everything stopped in time.

He watched as she turned her head, seeing him, and looking completely shocked.

He knew that the sound nin was very surprised to see him.

Silence.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

"…Sasuke-kun?"

It was her.

She was speaking to him.

Her voice, soft.

Quavering, uncertain, as though he was an apparition she was seeing.

But no…

She was not hallucinating.

He was here.

_For her._

"…"

He turned his head and looked her straight in the eyes.

So that she knew he was here, to protect her.

She wasn't going to die this day.

"Ah, Uchiha-san…"

He frowned slightly, then looked over at the sound nin, who seemed to be surveying him with an interest.

"…"

Pause.

"Orochimaru-sama would like to see you…he has been looking for you all over Konohana, you see."

Silence.

"…do you think I care?"

Pause.

He saw the expression on the sound shinobi's face falter slightly.

"Well, Uchiha-san-"

"Let her go."

Silence.

"…what?"

His face was cold as he glared at the sound nin.

"I said, _let her go_."

He saw that the sound shinobi looked nonplussed.

"…?"

Then, an expression of realization dawned on the older ninja's face.

"Oh! You mean…this pretty little kunoichi?"

He watched, anger rising in him, as the sound shinobi smirked and pointed up at _her_.

Silence.

"S-Sasuke-kun…"

"Be quiet."

He heard her sharp intake of breath, then she fell silent.

"Well, Uchiha-san…"

Pause.

"How about we make a deal?"

His eyes narrowed slightly.

"…"

The sound shinobi was smirking again.

"If you come with me to see Orochimaru-sama…I'll let this little lady go."

Silence.

He could see her eyes, wide, as she looked at him, begging him not to go.

He was in no mood to bargain.

"…no."

This time, the sound ninja's face darkened.

"What? I'm afraid I didn't hear co-"

"I said, no."

He looked the other ninja full in the face.

"If you don't let her go…I'll kill you."

The threat in his voice couldn't be mistaken.

And he knew, as the other ninja looked rather worried, that his eyes showed a murdering intent. He would not go back on his word.

Silence.

The other shinobi let all pretenses fall.

"Then, we'll have to fight. Don't feel too badly if you lose, Uchiha-san."

Then, the shinobi grinned.

"You guys can come on out now."

His head whipped around.

Five other sound shinobi had materialized out of the darkness of the trees, surrounding them.

He cursed himself for not noticing their presences. He had been too preoccupied with worrying about _her_.

He heard her gasp of shock.

They were outnumbered.

He knew she couldn't fight very well, at the moment.

_Six to one._

It was them against him.

He knew he was good.

_But not that good._

His eyes drifted over to _her_.

He couldn't see her face..

But knew that she was crying silently.

Silence.

His resolve hardened.

He would fight, to save her.

Even if…

Just if…

_Would I?_

It meant that he would die trying.

-

-

_In the night,_

_I sit out_

_Under the darkening sky_

_My soul perished_

_My spirit filled with guilt_

_For all I know_

_Is my revolting existence_

_Killing the one I loved_

_To save my own skin_

_Was this what was meant to be?_

_Maybe…_

_If the fates were against me_

_But no,_

_It is my fault_

_My decision to make_

_And now, she's up, in the sky_

_Watching me…_

_Forgiving me?_

_Quite unlikely_

_Hating me_

_Forever more as an angel._

-

-

Thud.

He knocked back the fatal kunai of another shinobi.

Crack.

He watched as the one above him hit a tree with full force.

Snap.

He expertly flicked the wrist of a kunoichi, and it broke.

Silence.

He could feel _her_ behind him, keeping a wary eye out for his back.

"Sasuke-kun, there's one below you!"

He looked down and jumped just in time to miss a shower of poisoned needles.

"Behind you, Sasuke-kun!"

He whipped around and dealt the ninja a damaging blow to the shoulder.

"Two to the right!"

He leapt backwards a few branches, performing a few hand seals.

"_Katon, Housenka no Jutsu_!"

Screams filled the air as flower-like flames cascaded down to the ground, burning quite a few things along the way.

Just then, someone kicked him tremendously in the back.

He staggered.

He heard _her_ scream out a warning, then felt a sharp pain in his upper left arm as a knife sliced through it.

Pause.

He managed to get away a few yards from the attacking ninja, and gripped his arm tightly.

It was bleeding all over the place, and his shirt was quickly soaked in blood.

He saw her crying at the sight of this, but not because she was afraid of blood.

No.

It was _his_ blood.

"S-Sasuke-kun…they're coming."

He knew that.

Three ninja were closing in on him, eyes flashing with fury, as they still had not captured him.

"Really, Uchiha-san…if you would just come with us, it would spare all the trouble."

He didn't even bother to look at the one who spoke.

He was rummaging in his pockets, pulling out three kunai.

Then…

He leapt into the air.

He could feel her eyes on him, watching, wondering, what he was going to do with _three kunai_.

Silence.

He lobbed the kunai into the air, not even close to the three sound ninja closing in on him.

He heard one laugh.

"What an aim, kid."

Pause.

It was too bad that that ninja spoke too soon.

He tossed three shuriken at the kunai so that they hit them. The kunai started speeding in the directions of the three sound nin.

"What the-?"

One was pierced right in the leg.

"Arrrgh!"

Another was sliced on the cheek.

The third one managed to narrowly avoid the kunai.

Silence.

He landed smoothly on a branch next to _her_.

"That was so smart, Sasuke-kun!"

"…"

He didn't bother to reply.

The fight was getting the better of him.

He was winded, injured in several places, and losing a lot of blood.

"Sasuke-kun…I can bandage that for you-"

"There's no time."

The other three shinobi had helped their comrades up, and all six were coming at him and her.

For a moment, he had thought that he was going to win this.

Maybe, they could've bought enough time to escape.

But he should've knew that six against one was impossible.

He had wasted energy chasing after Sabaku no Gaara, and fighting the sand siblings.

It looked like there was no choice…

"_Remember, your limit is two times a day. If you try more…well, don't even think that far."_

Silence.

He clenched his right hand.

Focus…

Focus the chakra in his right hand…

He looked up at the six ninja.

It was his last hope.

_And now_…

"_Chidori_!"

He tore through one sound nin.

Completely mutilated the arm of another.

Slashed through the leg of the kunoichi.

And caused the others to scatter.

But…

He was stopped by the incoming of thirty kunai.

Pause.

He leapt up, out of the way.

But two of the kunai found their way into his left leg and lower back.

He fell onto a particularly large branch, bent over in pain.

Silence.

The seal on his neck was tingling.

"Sasuke-kun!"

He looked around with difficulty and saw the last three sound ninja coming at him with a killing intent.

Pause.

It was over.

_For him._

All the foes were focused on him, now.

She was out of harm's way.

"Sakura…go! Get out of here! Leave, now!"

He saw her hesitate, looking at him.

"If you want to help, go get Kakashi!"

But, he knew he wasn't going to last that long.

She wasn't stupid.

He knew that she wouldn't leave him.

But…

_She had to._

Didn't she see…

That he was doing this for her?

He was risking his life for her?

He was going to _die_ for her?

Silence.

He watched her face. Her expression had turned determined.

"I won't leave you, Sasuke-kun."

He could've killed himself with anger.

"You baka, _get out of here_! There's nothing you can do to help!"

He saw her flinch slightly at his insult. However, he was too angry to care.

"If Sasuke-kun dies…I die with him."

Silence.

He stared at her.

Seeming to have forgotten all about the danger.

She…was an idiot.

"You baka."

His voice was hoarse, but scathing.

"You…don't see…"

He saw her expression turn confused.

"That I…"

Pause.

"I'm doing this for you."

He watched her. Something registered in her brain, and her eyes grew wide, horrified. Her mouth opened silently, not a sound coming out.

"How touching."

He snapped back to the present.

The sound ninja were around him, now, their weapons out and ready.

"Maybe…we should kill her first."

His heart stopped.

"Yes…after all, he killed one of us."

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

_No._

They couldn't…

He heard her gasp in shock and stumble backwards.

But it was too late.

One of the shinobi was behind her.

"Watch…Uchiha-san, as we slaughter the girl that is so precious to you."

Her eyes were wide with fright.

His heart was beating so furiously in his chest that he thought he might just die from it.

She…

Was going to die.

And was he going to save her this time?

Silence.

_I love you._

The sound shinobi smirked, and raised the weapon.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

The sword ran straight to her heart.

_Don't ever forget it._

-

-

_I know, now_

_That my death was inevitable_

_From the start, the fates have said_

_That my destiny, was to die_

_By my own hand_

_For I will drown_

_In my tears_

_The rain, coming down on me_

_This water, trickling down my face_

_I will gasp_

_And choke_

_Immerse myself_

_In a bath of tears_

_To drift away, slowly_

_Towards that dark and forbidding light_

_Where her hatred lays, clear_

_Waiting, for the rest of my days to come_

_For I am dying_

_My punishment_

_For myself_

_For killing her…_

_And her body, floats_

_With mine_

_In my bath of tears._

-

-

-

-

-

Intense. Quite a lot of fighting in this chapter…and not that easy to write (for me, anyway). Sakura's dying, Sakura's dying, lalaladeda. Poor, poor Sasuke-kun…well, he was never too good at expressing the meaning of his actions. Sometimes, he's blunt, and sometimes, he's so subtle that it's almost unbearable. And, just so everyone's clear, the "songs" in the chapters aren't actually songs with tunes…they're just lyrical poems I wrote. They may have music one day, though…

The lyrics in this chapter are from a song of mine called **Bath of Tears**.

Please review. It makes me very happy! I'd like to know if you guys liked this chapter. And anyways…I may update faster if you review.


	9. Then There Was Darkness

-

-

-

I'm going to kill off Sakura now…but thanks for reading/reviewing HPBabe91, Rostta, Sasukelover64, iamNOTafangirl3221, Blue Moiraine Sedai, runwithskizzers, and Tears like Crystals! Sasuke says that he is pleased. And Sakura is giving EVERYONE her wonderful Sakura blossom-shaped cookies! Yeaaaah! (wait…how can she do that when she's about to die?)

Music: "Under the Moon" by Do As Infinity.

-

-

-

-

**B r o k e n T y p o g r a p h y**

-

-

-

-

-

Chapter 9 - _Then There Was Darkness_

-

-

-

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Flying….

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

_Her._

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

A blur, of…images.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Then…

_What_…_am I doing?_

Silence.

_Where_…_am I going?_

Pause.

_What's_…_happening?_

Silence.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Thud.

The sickening sound of the sword going through his shoulder brought him back to reality.

Silence.

What…happened?

Pause.

He opened his eyes fully, and what he saw shocked him to the core.

_They_…

Standing there.

_A shinobi_…

Holding a sword.

A sword, that was…

_Was it?_

…sticking right out of his body.

_He was hallucinating_.

Silence.

"…S-…S-…S-Sasuke…kun?"

_Or was he?_

She was…

Still alive?

But…

_But._

He had _saw_.

_Saw_…

The sword heading straight for her heart.

_I hear them, flitting through my head_

_Tuning in and out, like a broken record…_

He had _known_

That he couldn't save her.

That it was one time too many.

_But_…

What…had happened?

Why…

Was she still alive?

Silence.

He turned his head slowly around.

And saw…

_Her_.

Standing there.

Her face, dirty and tear-stained.

Her beautiful pink hair

Hanging limp and bedraggled.

Her eyes.

Staring wide, _shocked_, full of remorse and…

And…

Was it?

_It couldn't be._

…

Horror.

Undiluted, terrifying _horror_.

Horror…

At him.

Silence.

He saw…that her mouth was open slightly.

Open, in a silent scream.

Her large, emerald-green eyes…

Staring.

Staring.

Always staring.

Silence.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

He looked down, and saw…

That a sword was sticking out.

Through his shoulder blade.

His left arm, seemed limp.

But…

_But._

Why…

Was he feeling no pain?

He had a _sword_, sticking out of his _body_.

And yet…

_Nothing._

Nothing at all.

Silence.

Something black caught his eye.

He looked down at himself, more thoroughly.

And saw…

That he was covered with black marks.

_The seal._

_Orochimaru's_ seal.

Silence.

So…

_That_ was why, she had been staring…

In horror.

At _him_.

Pause.

"S-Sasuke-kun…"

He looked up, slowly, to her voice.

His eyes locked with hers.

And then…

Silence.

She screamed.

-

-

_Hissing_

_Laughing_

_Murmuring, softly_

_Appearing at random_

_And sometimes, not at all_

_Their voices, sounding in my mind_

_Like prying fingers, reaching into my brain_

_To seek those memories that I have made_

_And laugh,_

_Crying like the rain_

_Filling my mind with hazy thoughts_

_Images, flashing through my brain_

_Is it just that all of these things…_

_Merely voices_

_Can create such an effect on me?_

_Maybe so_

_But I…_

_I…_

_Know more than enough_

_To try, and shut them out of my head._

-

-

He saw, that…

She was pointing.

Pointing at him.

That strangled cry, sounding from her throat.

Her pupils, dilating, with absolute _terror_,

At him.

_Him._

_Him._

He felt pain.

But not from the wound.

_No._

From her voice.

Tearing through his heart like a razor.

Shredding every single feeling in him.

And leaving him blank, empty.

Like a shell.

A puppet.

Silence.

He watched, as she gasped for breath, still pointing and staring at him.

Then…

She spoke.

"S-Sasuke-kun…"

Confusion instantly invaded his mind.

Why…

_Why still the "kun"?_

_Why not "bakimono!"?_

Just, _why_…

Pause.

"S-Sasuke-kun…y-you're h-hurt…"

His eyes followed her shaking finger.

And, he realized

That she,

Was pointing at his injury.

The sword's blade, still pierced through him.

Silence.

"You're h-hurt…"

He saw that her eyes were filling with tears.

Her body was shaking.

Her eyes, still wide.

Staring…

Not at him.

But at his blood.

Pause.

His feelings arose in his heart once more.

"Sakura…"

He stopped, slightly surprised.

His voice was hoarse and very rough.

He didn't sound like himself.

"Sakura…I'm fine."

He reached up with his right arm and _pulled_ the sword out of him.

Not once making a sign or sound of pain.

_Why?_

Well…

He couldn't feel any.

Not. One. Bit.

Silence.

He heard her gasp of shock, as he threw the sword aside, still stained with his blood.

Strange…

He didn't feel tired, either.

His chakra was not depleted any longer.

His mind was clearer than before.

His strength, back to normal.

Silence.

"_You're not dead_?"

Pause.

He had momentarily forgotten about the three sound shinobi that were left.

That…

_That_…

That tried, to _kill_…

_Her._

He turned around, very slowly.

The Sharingan full activated.

Glaring, with a promise of death.

For the shinobi…

Who _dared_, to try and send her to hell.

He knew,

That the shinobi had already realized that they were going to die.

"O-onegai…U-Uchiha-sama…"

The words did not penetrate into his brain.

He was going to kill them.

Silence.

His fist tightened on his last kunai.

Pause.

He lunged.

The ninja tried to escape.

But to no avail.

Smirk.

They were screaming in pain.

-

-

_I think…_

_I'm going crazy_

_These whispers, flitting in and out_

_Volumes, loud and low_

_My head, spinning in turmoil_

_I see, their eyes_

_They think that I'm going insane_

_And I don't think that I can disagree_

_It is true_

_I'm hearing voices in my head_

_Of who?_

_I cannot tell_

_Of what?_

_I do not know_

_But when?_

_It doesn't matter_

_Nothing matters_

_Nothing at all_

_But to imprison myself_

_And hope…_

_That this was all a nightmare._

-

-

He could hear voices.

Pieces of conversation filtering through his brain.

"He…wound…"

Where…was he?

"Saved…never…"

What…were they saying?

"Gone…dead…seal…"

Silence.

And then, it hit him.

_Seal._

Seal.

Orochimaru's seal.

The sword, heading straight at her heart.

The blade, sticking out of his shoulder.

Her eyes, wide and horrified.

The scream, ripping from her throat.

His blood, gushing out from his wound.

And the pain…

Pause.

There _was_ no pain.

Silence.

He opened his eyes, slowly, painfully.

His eyelids felt like dead weights, useless, resting upon his eyeballs.

But…

He forced them open.

The sudden light that hit his eyes and made him temporarily go blind was insane.

And he instantly shut his eyes again.

"H-Hey! Look, he's awake!"

He gritted his teeth against the noise, hurting his ears.

"Ssshh, Naruto-kun, not so loud!"

So…

The dobe was here.

And some other woman, whose voice he did not know.

"Ne ne, Shizune-nee-chan, why did he shut his eyes again?"

That dobe.

"Well, he just woke up. Maybe the sunlight's too bright…?"

Pause.

He supposed that he should "wake up" and at least acknowledge the dobe and the nurse.

But he didn't feel like it.

He didn't want to.

All he wanted, was to hear _her_ voice…

To feel her touch.

And look into her soft, beautiful eyes.

Run his hands through her silky, rosy hair.

But…

Where was she?

"Ne, Shizune-nee-chan, where's Sakura-chan?"

"I think she's still outside."

"Oh! I'll go call her in then; she'll want to see Sasuke-teme!"

"No, no, Naruto-kun, don't-!"

Silence.

He heard the nurse sigh.

"That boy…"

Step.

Step.

Step.

There were footsteps, and a rustling beside him.

"Sasuke-san, please wake up. There's no point pretending, and I can see what condition you're in now. You do know…that if I don't check up on you, you won't be able to _train_ for a _long_ time…"

Pause.

His eyes snapped open to the face of a young woman.

But not _her_.

Silence.

His heart weighed heavily in his chest.

Where was she?

He hadn't noticed, until now…

How he had came to expect these things from her.

Her, running to him.

Her, shouting his name.

Her, adding that affectionate "kun" to the end of his name.

Her, smiling so happily at him, knowing that he was there for her, to protect her.

Silence.

"Hello, Sasuke-san."

His eyes traveled slowly back to the nurse's face. She was peering at him, checking his face for any still unhealed injuries.

"My name is Shizune, and I'm a nurse. I'm also the apprentice of the Godaime, Tsunade-sama."

Something wasn't right about that sentence…

Pause.

Wait a second…

_Godaime_?

_Tsunade?_

What about…

What about "old man" Hokage?

Sandaime?

Step.

Step.

And the door burst open.

"Sasuke-teme!"

He winced from the loud shout of the dobe.

"Ne, you're wake, you teme! What did you do to Sakura-chan, huh?"

His eyebrows furrowed.

Did…to…

_Her?_

"No…Naruto, don't…I'm fine. Sasuke-kun didn't do anything to me. In fact, he…he…"

His head rotated to the side.

And there, he saw.

_Her._

Standing at the doorway, eyes downcast.

Her whole form, limp and lifeless.

Moving like a mere puppet, with no energy.

Her hair was no longer shiny and silky.

It was hanging from her head like cobwebs, dangling from her skull.

He watched as she looked up, ever so lengthily.

And their eyes locked once more.

Silence.

He was shocked.

Her eyes, that used to be full of luster and emotion.

Were now dead, dank, dull, and dark.

Like a marionette's listless orbs.

Pause.

Then, her eyes widened slightly.

Some of the emotion that she seemed to have lost returned once more.

Silence.

"Sasuke…kun…?"

He gazed at her for another moment.

"Aa."

The tension in the air intensified.

And then…

It was gone.

"_Sasuke-kun_!"

He saw, that she was running towards him.

Tears, running down her face once more.

Her emerald-green eyes, shining and filled with emotion.

Silence.

He felt her arms close around him.

Tightening around his body.

Pulling him, slightly forward, against her.

Her face, nuzzled in the base of his neck.

Her tears, cold against his skin.

Her hair, brushing softly over his face.

"Sasuke-kun…"

She was sobbing into his chest.

"You're alive…"

Pause.

He felt his heart lighten somewhat.

Relieved.

_Relieved._

That she was here, touching him.

Not looking at him with fright.

Or dead eyes.

"…aa. I'm fine."

He winced slightly as he said this, and felt something in his ribs move painfully.

He knew that she was still crying.

"You're alive…Sasuke-kun. _Alive_…"

He moved an arm agonizingly and patted her on the back rather awkwardly.

"Aa. I'm not that easy to kill."

He heard her gasp, and take a shuddering breath, her body shaking from the impact. Tears were dripping down onto him, and her grip on him was rather painful.

"Sasuke-kun…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…"

He gazed at her. She seemed to be beating herself up inwardly, over something. And he had a suspicion of exactly what that "something" was.

"Sakura."

He watched her attempt to stop crying , and look at him.

"It's not your fault."

He saw her eyes widen a fraction more.

"…S-Sasuke-kun…but-"

He cut across her.

"It's not your fault."

Silence.

"Don't go blaming yourself. _None_ of it was your fault."

He knew that she would not accept that. At least…not yet.

"B-but…Sasuke-kun…if I had listened to you and not have gone after you…you wouldn't have had to come and save me, a-and…and…"

He watched as she broke off, looking down at her hands.

"It wasn't your problem."

The room was silent. The only sounds were the birds twittering outside in the sunshine, and the wind blowing into the room from the open window.

"It's my fault. If I wasn't so…"

He also broke off, not wanting to admit it.

But deep inside, he knew.

_He was weak._

"Sasuke-kun."

He looked up. She was staring at him, her face set in an unfathomable expression.

"Don't blame yourself."

Silence.

"You saved me. You came and saved me. It was my problem for getting myself into trouble."

He scowled slightly.

Damn her and her willingness to shut her mind so thoroughly so that she could bottle up all the blame and throw it upon herself.

"Even if they hadn't met you, I'd have encountered them sooner or later. They were looking for me. And if I had Sabaku with me, it would've been even worse."

He saw that she was giving in, although it seemed as though she was still fighting the battle.

"But, Sasuke-ku-"

"Just shut up, Sakura."

Silence.

He knew that she was staring at him, in bewilderment, not knowing whether he was mad at her or not. He sighed and put his head in his hands.

"It's. Not. Your. Fault. Okay? Just stop blaming yourself already."

Pause.

"…I will if…i-if you will, Sasuke-kun."

He raised his eyes back to her face, frowning. Then, he relented.

"Fine."

Silence.

"…Were you hurt?"

He saw her face turn startled, as she blinked.

"Ano…no. Thanks to you, Sasuke-kun."

He watched her smile slightly, albeit a bit sadly.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

He smiled somewhat, although it may have turned out more of a painful grimace.

"Hn."

There was a scuffing sound.

"Ano…ehh, Sakura-chan? Sasuke-teme?"

He looked around at the dobe, as did she.

"…"

He was the blonde scratch his head, looking a bit awkward.

"So! Uhh…um, so, how're ya feeling now, teme?"

He heard her sigh next to him, on the hospital bed.

"Really, Naruto. Sasuke-kun's hurt, and you still call him 'teme'?"

He watched the dobe grumble and flush.

"Well…! Well…! Well…aa!"

He smirked slightly.

"Oh, right, Shizune-san…how's Sasuke-kun's condition?"

Silence.

He suddenly remembered something that had been bugging him when he was talking to the nurse, previously.

"Well, he seems to be healing quite well…although his chakra is still depleted somewhat."

"Whaaaaat? Sasuke-teme's been unconscious for two weeks and his chakra _still_ isn't back?"

His head snapped up.

"What? I've been unconscious for _two weeks_?"

He felt her move slightly beside him, and he turned to look at her. Her face was slightly downcast as she nodded to confirm this.

He felt shocked. _Two weeks_.

No wonder she had looked so lifeless.

He knew, that she had probably thought…

Thought that…

He was dying.

_He was dead._

"Well, Sasuke-san hasn't been getting enough nutrients and sleep. You don't get all of your chakra back from being _unconscious_."

"But Shizune-nee-chan, Sasuke-teme looks _fine_!"

He heard the nurse sigh and reply in voice that suggested that she was talking to a very ignorant and rather stupid child.

"That's because his injuries _healed_ over the course of two weeks, Naruto-kun."

"Well yeah, but-!"

"Damate, Naruto."

He looked around at her.

He saw, that she was glaring at the dobe, her face full of annoyance.

To his surprise, the dobe obeyed, falling silent.

He watched as she turned towards him, her eyes falling upon him, traveling down him and lingering at the places in which he was injured.

"You…you should get some r-rest, Sasuke-kun. A-and, I'll bring f-food later…"

He saw her smile weakly, and slide off the bed.

Silence.

Step.

Step.

Step.

He didn't want her to leave.

His mind was already protesting at the sounds of her feet as she walked away, towards the door, turning around the last moment.

"I'll…I'll leave you for now, S-Sasuke-kun…"

And then, she left.

Silence.

He watched the nurse tap Naruto lightly on the shoulder, signaling him to leave.

"I'll send up some food later, okay, Sasuke-san?"

He nodded, barely moving his head.

The door shut behind the nurse and that dobe.

Pause.

He was alone, once more.

Left to drown in his world of sins.

To be enveloped, by that gaping darkness.

-

-

_But it isn't…_

_My mind, gone insane_

_Me, rolling on the floor_

_The only light, that penetrates my mind_

_Is none at all_

_Only them_

_Their soft murmurings_

_Running through my head_

_Their nimble hands_

_Flipping through my thoughts_

_Sending me visions_

_Making me hallucinate_

_With my own insanity_

_For I'm insane_

_Made, by them…_

_My never-ending sorrow._

-

-

So…

Orochimaru's seal had saved him, after all.

That curse that the snake Sannin had bestowed upon him.

Had ended up saving him.

Silence.

The irony.

It was…

Going to drive him crazy one day.

Pause.

He turned, once again, in his bed.

Left alone, with no one beside him.

Left alone, to contemplate his thoughts once more.

He was…

_He knew._

That he was…

_Weak._

Weak.

_Weak._

If he had had more power…

_She_ wouldn't have had that narrow scrape of death.

_She_ wouldn't have to blame herself upon his comatose. His injury. Him, nearly embracing hell.

More power…

It all came down to that.

If he was powerful enough, he could fulfill his promise to protect her.

Hadn't he said…

That as long as he was there, she wouldn't have to worry?

That she wouldn't have the need of tears?

Silence.

But…

He had broken his promise.

That thread, that held their trust together.

Gone.

But…

Just but…

She…

Didn't seem to have noticed.

She…

Still seemed to trust him.

To care for him.

To _love_ him.

Or…or was it just her guilty conscience?

Did she, _really_…

…love him?

She had never said that she did.

Even when she was about to die.

However…

What was that…

What was she going to say…

That time, when she was nearly killed by the large rat that had been summoned by one of the sound shinobi?

"_I'm sorry…"_

"_Oh, Sasuke-kun…"_

"_I…I l-"_

Silence.

She had never managed to finish that sentence.

But, had she been about to say…

To say, that…

She loved him?

Pause.

_Still_…

All this, came down to his lack of power.

_Power._

He needed power.

More power.

To kill _that man_.

And…

To protect her, if she ever needed him, in the future.

Pause.

He settled down, closing his eyes slowly, shutting out the last sliver of moonlight shining through the window.

He decided, that…

If he ever got the chance to gain more power

No matter who it was from…

Even from the snake Sannin…

The enemy of Konohana.

He would go, and embrace that opportunity.

For…

He vowed…

He would never,

_Ever_

Let her come that close to traveling down that trail leading to the netherworld, again.

_Not ever again._

-

-

_Those whispers_

_Those ethereal whispers_

_Ascending from the gates of heaven_

_Above me_

_Flowing with the wind_

_To come, whistling into my head_

_Making me strain, with fatigue_

_To understand_

_What they are saying_

_What they are speaking_

_What those words mean_

_For these are_

_Angels_

_Whispering_

_Angelic whispers_

_Bestowed upon me_

_And I know, now_

_That I, am not cursed_

_But blessed_

_With the musings of those otherworldly beings_

_For me._

-

-

-

-

-

Wooooow! I'm impressed with myself! This is the first time I wrote a chapter in _one day_! Just one day! Usually, it takes me three-four days, about an hour or less per day (with the exception of this fanfic; it usually takes me two days). But anyways, I updated faster this time!

Haha, I lied about killing Sakura in the beginning of the chapter. I bet there were those who read that and were like "WHAT?! I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOKO!" - So, she didn't die this chapter. But what about _later on, in the future_? -insert suspenseful music here- Hm…you'll never know. Until _the future_. But that's still ages away. And anyways…I like Sakura.

And…if anyone was wondering what happened to the Sandaime…well, of course he died. But it'll all be explained to Sasuke in the next chapter. Oh yeah, and "damate" is "shut up" in Japanese romaji. At least, I'm pretty sure it is…

The lyrics in this chapter are from a song of mine called **Angelic Whispers.**

Liked the chapter? Got any comments? Tell me, please! (and besides, if you want me to update faster, like this time…)


	10. To Say Those Words

-

-

-

Sorry for the long wait! I was really busy, and also got sick. Anyways, the plot really starts to turn in this chapter. A very large arigatou to aziangurl723, dark dreamerx, Rostta, HPBabe91, runwithskizzers, iamNOTafangirl3221, Tears like Crystals, dashdashhypenspace-, and mia14conchelez for reviewing!

Also, if you go to my profile, I have a Christmas graphics gift to all the readers/reviewers of Broken Typography! So, from Sasuke, Sakura, and I: **_A Belated Merry Christmas_**! And Happy New Year!

To those who've read the latest chapters of the Naruto manga, Part II, a big cheer to Shikamaru! Shika-kun, I looooooove you! You're so smart! -hugs Shikamaru-

Btw, my birthday's on Dec. 29! I'm excited.

Music: "Unpredictable" by Keisha Chante.

-

-

-

-

**B r o k e n T y p o g r a p h y**

-

-

-

-

-

Chapter 10 - _To Say Those Words_

-

-

-

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun!"

It was her voice again.

He could hear it, traveling through the door as it opened to allow a certain pink-haired someone into the hospital room.

He was surprised as to how relieved he seemed to feel when he heard that voice, saying those words.

"Nani, Sasuke-kun? Why haven't you eaten breakfast yet? Shizune-san said that you need to eat breakfast to regain all your chakra again!"

He opened his eyes slowly, to see two large, emerald-green eyes staring down at him.

"Ohayo, Sakura…"

He watched her smile happily at his morning greeting to her.

"So, Sasuke-kun! Why didn't you eat your breakfast? Shizune-san said that you're already awake!"

Pause.

"Hn."

He heard her sigh.

"Sasuke-kun…"

Silence.

"I didn't feel like eating."

He turned his head slightly, and saw her staring at him in disbelief. Then, a foreboding feeling entered him as he saw a suspicious smile creep across her face.

"Oooooh, Sasuke-kuuuuun…"

He could already feel the shivers traveling down his body.

"…"

He watched her advance towards him very slowly, that scary smile still on her face.

"Sasuke-kuuuun…if you don't eat your breakfast…"

He waited for the words to fall.

"…_I'll feed you_."

Silence.

The birds twittered outside the window as the curtains blew happily with the cool, refreshing, morning air.

Silence.

He was frozen, stiff with shock.

Feed…

_Feed._

She. _Feed_. Him.

Silence.

His head cranked sideways, his eyes wide with horror as he watched her hands reach increasingly slowly for the breakfast tray.

Silence.

"_No_!"

His head whipped up at the sound of another voice, shouting exactly what he had been shouting, at the exact same time as him, a few seconds ago.

Thud.

He saw the dobe burst into the room.

"_Noooo_! I _won't_!"

He watched as a blonde woman charged into the room, her head steaming.

"_Naruto_-!"

"_Nooooo_! Tsunade-obaa-chan, I won't I won't I _won't_!"

He observed as the blonde woman got a hold of the dobe, and punching the unfortunate male blonde in the head.

"Owwwwwww! Tsunade-obaa-chaaaaaaan!"

"Damate, Naruto! If you hadn't insisted on eating that ten-year-old ramen, then you wouldn't have to take this medicine!"

Pause.

He could feel _her_ shaking with what seemed to be anger at this intrusion.

"But my stomach feels fine, Tsunade-obaa-chan!"

At that precise moment, the dobe bent over in what looked to be pain.

"If your stomach feels fine, _Naruto_, then why are you clutching your stomach in pain?"

He watched the dobe struggle, wincing.

"It's…it's…it's a cramp! Yeaah, from running all the way h-_ow_!"

Silence.

He sighed, shaking his head, and turned back to _her_.

He could see that she was trying to suppress her temper.

Pause.

He frowned slightly as he watched the blonde woman force-feed the dobe medicine.

Who was this woman? Was she the head nurse?

Silence.

"Sakura. Who is this?"

He could feel her stiffen slightly, and turn towards him.

"A-ano…"

He watched languidly as the dobe slumped to the floor, panting and moaning.

The blonde woman was now facing _him_, seemingly scrutinizing him.

"Sakura, is this Uchiha Sasuke?"

Stop.

His frown deepened.

How did this woman know his name?

He felt her stand up.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama."

The blonde woman turned to look at _her_.

"Well…does he know?"

Silence.

He was confused.

Did he know what?

He turned around and saw her staring at the ground, her expression unfathomable.

"…know what, Sakura?"

He heard the blonde woman heave a great sigh.

"Apparently, he doesn't. Well, Uchiha Sasuke, do you know who I am?"

He looked up at the blonde woman, and shook his head slightly.

Pause.

"I am Tsunade, one of the Sannin."

His eyes widened slightly.

_Sannin._

Was she…that legendary healer, the greatest of all?

"And…"

He noticed that the dobe's expression was downcast.

"I am the Godaime."

Stop.

Shock.

Silence.

Go…

_Godaime_?

The Fifth _Hokage_?

Silence.

He sat there, in the hospital bed, trying to soak in this information.

"What…what happened to the Sandaime?"

He heard the dobe sniff.

He felt _her_ turn away slightly from him.

He watched as the blonde woman gave him a rather sad look.

"Sandaime Hokage is dead."

Silence.

Dead.

Dead.

_Dead._

The Third Hokage…

The nice ojiisan that looked over the village?

The old man that was the most powerful, and most respected in Konohana?

Pause.

He could heard the dobe trying to hold back tears.

He had a feeling that _she_ was crying silently.

Silence.

"…when?"

He watched the blonde woman close her eyes.

"The day of the final part of the Chuunin Exams."

He stared at Tsunade.

That day…

The day _she_ nearly died?

The day he had passed out?

Silence.

"I see."

He had never really had any major emotional attachment to the Sandaime.

But still…

He could feel something slightly heavy inside of him.

Sandaime Hokage…

Was dead.

-

-

_I watch those steps_

_Her feet, gliding smoothly on the ground_

_Her shadow, flickering across the walls of the alleyway_

_Her beautiful, silky hair flowing in the wind_

_This dance mesmerizes me_

_Making me want to join her_

_To touch her_

_And feel her in my arms_

_There's something mysterious about it_

_That dance…_

_Slightly dangerous and yet wonderful_

_Making her body sway in the rhythm_

_Her soul, shining in the darkness_

_My redemption of this_

_Is it what I need?_

_Who knows_

_For now, I am only occupied_

_With watching her_

_Dance._

-

-

Step.

Step.

Step.

He trudged along the path leading away from the hospital.

He had to train.

He had to get stronger.

He couldn't be…

_Weak._

' "_Orochimaru killed Sandaime Hokage."_

"_He's after you."_

"_He's looking for you."_

"_He sent those shinobi to attack you and Sakura." '_

"_He wants you."_

Silence.

What if Orochimaru came again?

The Godaime did not tell him why Orochimaru wanted him.

However…

Orochimaru had put that seal on his neck.

_That seal_…

That was hard to control.

That was a curse.

That saved his and _her_ life.

That was a blessing.

Silence.

He stopped suddenly, right behind a big sakura tree.

It was _her_.

He saw her, curled up against the base of an oak tree.

He could hear sniffling noises coming from that pink-haired figure.

Pause.

She was crying.

He moved slightly to the left and peered closer.

He saw that she was sobbing into her arms, without a thought.

"Sasuke-kun…"

He froze.

She…was saying his name.

"Sasuke-kun…oh, Sasuke-kun…"

Silence.

He stiffened, barely breathing, and listening.

"You…y-you nearly died…"

He heard her give a very audible sniff and she raised her head slightly.

Her face was stained with tears.

They were running down her cheeks, trailing into her hair and down her neck.

He knew that she didn't know that he was there.

Silence.

"If…if I hadn't gone after you…"

He cursed softly.

She _still_ blamed herself.

But then…

He wasn't one to criticize.

For…

He also blamed himself.

No matter what had gone on between them.

No matter what deal they had made.

He still knew, that if it wasn't for his lack of power.

If it wasn't for his weakness…

She wouldn't have been near death.

And wouldn't be blaming herself.

Pause.

His gaze shifted back to her.

He watched her shake her head frantically, tears still forming in her eyes.

"Oh, if it wasn't for me…I'm so stupid…Sakura, you _baka_!"

He heard her cry harder.

"You should've gone to get help! You shouldn't gone by yourself if you were _really_ worried about him!"

Silence.

He couldn't stand it.

Standing here, listening to her cry and blame herself about what had happened in the forest.

When it was _his_ fault.

He had promised her.

He had promised that he would always protect her.

He had promised himself that he would never let her come near death.

He had broken his promises.

But, she was innocent.

And yet, she strove to cast all his troubles upon herself.

He…just couldn't stand it any longer.

Silence.

Step.

"Sakura."

He watched as her head snapped up.

Her eyes were wide, and shocked.

Silence.

"S-Sasuke…kun?"

He saw her eyes widen even more.

Her mouth opened slightly, but no sound came out.

He knew that she was wondering if he had heard every single word she said.

If he had been watching her cry.

Pause.

"I thought we made a deal."

He felt her shut her eyes and turn her head slightly away.

"…"

"We made a deal, Sakura."

He watched her turn back towards him hesitantly, at the power in his voice.

"…A-aa…"

His expression darkened.

"Then…_why_ are you sitting here, continuing to blame yourself for what happened? How many times do I have to tell you that it was _not your fault_?"

He knew that she had no answer.

He saw her mouth open to retort, then close, then open again.

But, once more, no sound came out.

Her eyes were filling with tears yet again.

She didn't speak.

Silence.

"I told you, Sakura."

He was rather surprised at the coldness in his voice.

"I hope that I won't have to tell you anymore."

He turned his back on her.

"_Don't_. Blame yourself."

And with that, he walked away, leaving her, a quivering mess, behind.

-

-

_Who knows what she is doing to me?_

_Perhaps, captivated by her fluid motion,_

_I am falling under her spell_

_To be caught within her threads_

_To walk right into her trap_

_But do I care?_

_No_

_For, this feeling in me_

_Is of the most wonderful kind_

_I feel elated_

_By her swiftness of her steps_

_Hearing the wind whistling around her_

_As she twirls and jumps_

_Longing to join her_

_Is what I want_

_But yet, I see again_

_That that is not all I need to know._

-

-

He was sitting on the roof of the hospital.

The moon was shining brightly above Konohana as he looked down upon it.

Thinking…

About that afternoon.

_This_ afternoon.

About _her_…

He shook his head.

His mind was always filled with thoughts of her, now.

He could barely think about anything else.

Always, always,

He was contemplating about how to save her

All he did

Was think about her feelings for him.

_His_ feelings for her.

He really didn't know what had gotten into him.

She had even taken over his number one priority.

Training.

It always came second, now.

And yet, thoughts of her,

Always came first.

However, admittedly,

He did not think of excuses now.

Some kind of reason for his actions and thoughts.

As he did before.

He had been in denial before.

But now…

He knew that what he had wondered about before was not the case.

He knew,

He accepted,

The fact that he loved her.

If he was willing to even sacrifice his life for hers…

Well,

That was not infatuation.

Infatuation did not go that far.

He did not even go for the excuse of friends or teammates any longer.

For, that time…

In the forest…

When he went for her,

He knew, that as long as she was alright,

He would die in peace.

As long as she was alive.

As long as she could live an unscarred life.

Teammate relationship did not go that far.

_Friends_, did not go that far.

No…

He loved her.

He knew it.

He accepted it.

He admitted it to himself.

And all he needed, now…

Silence.

He stood up slowly, on the pretense of looking over the edge of the roof.

And then…

He whipped around, throwing four kunai in four different directions.

Instantly, shadowy figures leapt from their hiding places, avoiding the deadly knives.

He spun on his heels and jumped right onto a tree.

Shuriken whirled toward him, and he ducked to avoid getting hit.

Someone appeared behind him and swiped at his back.

He jumped and preformed a few hand seals.

"_Katon, Housenka no Jutsu_!"

The fire balls did not hit anyone, but gave enough light to briefly illuminate the clearing.

Three shinobi and one kunoichi were his attackers.

They were all wearing a village headband.

The Sound village.

_Orochimaru's village._

Pause.

The fire balls disappeared.

He jumped up the branches of a tree, heading for the top.

However, a large, rotund shinobi blocked his way and dealt a blow to his left arm.

He fell backwards, but managed to catch himself and landed on a lower branch that swayed dangerously as he struggled to get a firm step.

The kunoichi ran towards him and kicked him in the back.

He was booted forwards, straight off the branch, right into the fist of another shinobi.

"Surely he isn't _this_ weak?"

It was a voice that he did not recognize, and he couldn't tell who was speaking.

"Can't be. Maybe's the little sh$ is holding back. After all, Orochimaru-sama _did_ give him the seal."

That was the kunoichi's voice.

"Language, Tayuya."

This time, it was a voice that was different from the first one.

"I'll give you language, you fasto, Jirobu!"

He heard someone sigh.

"Just break it up, you two."

It was the last voice, slightly feminine, but definitely male.

Silence.

He managed to balance himself, then jumped up into the air once more, throwing ten kunai in ten directions.

"_Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu_!"

He saw the four Sound ninja once more, and they darted out of the way of the large fireball.

He leapt and intercepted one with many arms.

"_Shishi Rendan_!"

He hit the shinobi many time on the head.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

The shinobi fell to the ground.

However…

"Ouch, that sorta hurt."

He couldn't believe his eyes.

The Sound shinobi had gotten up, and looked completely fine, apart from a few bruises.

"You gotta do better than that…shrimp."

Suddenly, he was dealt a blow from behind.

Someone hit his head from above.

He was booted in the stomach.

His legs were in pain from being kicked.

His right arm hurting from being twisted.

The torture never seemed to end.

Kick.

Punch.

Twist.

Crack.

And as suddenly as it had started, it stopped.

He was back on the roof, lying on the cold metal under the bright light of the moon.

Silence.

He opened his eyes slowly.

At first, he couldn't see anything.

Then…

"We were sent by Orochimaru, Uchiha Sasuke."

A voice came from somewhere behind his head.

He sat up painfully, and looked around.

The three shinobi and one kunoichi were assembled before him, all looking down at him.

The kunoichi was smirking.

It was the white-haired one that had spoken.

Pause.

"He wants you to…join him. Join us. He says that he can give you power you've never known. He can give you immense power…you can become like us."

The shinobi smiled slightly, but it was a sly smile.

"He gives you until tonight to decide. If you wish to join him…"

The white-haired ninja paused.

"Come meet us at the gates of Konohana tonight, a midnight."

The Sound shinobi looked at the others.

All four of them nodded.

"Until midnight then, shrimp."

The red-headed kunoichi's smirk widened.

All four of the Sound ninja leapt off and disappeared into the night.

Leaving him, alone once again, on the roof of the hospital.

Badly bruised and left to make a decision.

Stay in Konohana…or join Orochimaru.

For power.

Power.

_Power._

-

-

_Magically, as it appears_

_Her dance, entrancing me_

_My eyes close slowly_

_Am I falling asleep?_

_If so, then let it be_

_For I, to drift off into sweet dreams_

_Will have to listen to her heavenly voice_

_The soft padding steps of her waltz_

_The sound her, swishing through the air_

_I, to drift off to eternal slumber_

_To dream about her_

_Dancing that dance_

_Singing that song_

_Falling silent_

_And fading, within the mists_

_Of the shadowy places that await her._

-

-

Step.

Step.

Step.

He hitched the pack more securely on his back and continued down the path towards the gates of Konohana.

He had made his decision.

He…

Was going to leave Konohana.

Leave the dobe.

Leave his sensei.

And, over all…

Leave _her_.

Silence.

His heart weighed heavily in his chest at this thought.

He would not see her for a long time.

In fact…

He did not know if he would ever see her.

But, to get enough power to kill _that man_…

And to be able to save her from anything,

Was now his priority.

More important than anything else in the world.

In his world.

More than…_her_.

Pause.

He was nearing the gates now.

He spotted the bench that he, the dobe, and her used to sit on all the time.

They, who used to laugh and smile about things in the past.

But…

That was all over.

He would no longer touch that bench.

Sit on it.

Laugh with the dobe and her.

And think about humorous details that happened before.

Step.

Step.

Step.

_Step._

Silence.

He stopped.

There was someone following him.

Someone…behind him.

And he knew who.

Pause.

He turned around very slowly.

Silence.

"Sasuke-kun…where are you going?"

Silence.

_She_ was here.

Standing there, staring at him with disbelief.

Her eyes, horrified.

Worried.

And shocked.

Silence.

_Her feet always making those perfect steps_

_Her body always flowing with the wind_

"Sakura."

He could see her, illuminated by the light of a lamp post.

Her fists were curled tightly, her knuckles turning white.

"You're going to join him, are you?"

For once, she addressed him as '_you_'.

Something she rarely did.

He noticed that her voice was shaking and trembling.

He was silent.

"Don't go…"

Pause.

"Don't go, Sasuke-kun…don't leave…"

He didn't know what to say.

She was breaking down.

"Please, Sasuke-kun…don't leave…_don't leave me_!"

He saw tears coursing down her smooth cheeks.

Her eyes were reflecting the light of the full moon.

Like emerald mirrors.

Her soft hair was blowing gently in the breeze of the night.

Her body was trembling.

He watched her take a step forward.

"Don't leave me Sasuke-kun…onegai…onegai…_onegai_!"

He knew a split second before that she was going to embrace him, and he stepped backwards so that she was not able to touch him.

"Don't touch me, Sakura."

He watched her straighten, looking extremely hurt.

"Sasuke-kun…"

Her voice finally broke, and she bent over slightly, shaking her head wildly.

"Please…"

His heart started beating violently in his chest.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

_Her eyes are closed, as she drifts along gently with the wind_

_Her clothes fanned out before her, appearing like soft veils of mist._

Silence.

"Revenge….won't make anyone happy, Sasuke-kun. You…y-you won't be happy…"

Silence.

"P-please, Sasuke-kun…I'll do anything to m-make you happy…_anything_!"

His heart beat faster.

"Onegai, Sasuke-kun…t-take me with you!"

Silence.

"…"

He turned around and walked a few steps away.

"_Sasuke-kun_!"

Stop.

Silence.

He faced her one last time.

Silence.

Pause.

_And then_…

"…I love you."

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

-

-

_And finally, I open my eyes once again_

_To see her,_

_For I am on my deathbed_

_And she, dancing before me_

_A gift before my end_

_She smiles_

_Her eyes gleaming_

_Dancing_

_That Macarena_

_Captivating my soul_

_Entrapping it within her deadly embrace_

_Is this what I strove for?_

_Perhaps_

_But I,_

_Cannot stand_

_Any longer_

_For this dance_

_That Macarena_

_Makes me envision_

_My end_

_Dancing…_

_Her Macarena._

-

-

-

-

-

This chapter is slightly longer this time! I hope you guys liked it! No, scratch that, I hope you guys _loved_ it! Once again, I apologize for the very late update, and thanks for still being here! By the way, can you guys tell me if you guys like the new summary better? Or the old one? If the old one is the most preferred, I'll change the summary back to the old one. Thanks!

The lyrics in this chapter are from a song of mine called **Her Macarena**.

Please review! I really really want feedback for this chapter because it is a pivotal point of the turning of the plot in Broken Typography. So…once again, review, onegai!


	11. Her Confession

-

-

-

The chapter you've all been waiting for…dun dun dun duuuuuuuun. Thanks to nhix, yumi hasegawa, HPBabe91, Rostta, aziangurl723, dark dreamerx, lucy nguyen, runwithskizzers, Tears like Crystals, and mia14conchelez for reviewing! You guys are awesome. Thanks to all who wished me a happy birthday, too!

To nhix: How in Konohana did you know that I love Vincent Valentine? But anyway…yeah! Go Vincent!

Music: "Just About Enough" by Sarina Paris.

-

-

-

-

**B r o k e n T y p o g r a p h y**

-

-

-

-

-

Chapter 11 - _Her Confession_

-

-

-

Silence.

He sat in the shade of a large oak tree, his knees up to his chin.

Silence.

He did not want to think about it.

Silence.

He did not want to think about it.

Silence.

He did not want to think about…_her_.

Silence.

"…_I love you."_

"…_I love you."_

"…_I love you."_

How…

Just how…

Could she say such a thing?

To say those words…

'_He stood._

_In shock._

_All thoughts fled from his mind._

_She…_

_She…_

"…_I love you."_

_He watched as her eyes flooded with tears._

"_Sasuke-kun…"_

_He stared._

_It seemed like an eternity._

_They, standing there._

_Staring at each other._

_Under the moonlight, in Konohana._

_In front of that bench that they used to sit on._

_Silence._

_His body was numb._

_He could not feel his hands._

_He could not move._

_He could only stand there, staring…_

_At her._

_Silence._

"_Sasuke-kun…"_

_And then…_

_All at once, everything invaded his body._

_Thoughts._

_Emotions._

_Realizations._

_It all became too much for him to handle._

_He had stood there, his fists clenching, his eyes shut tight._

_And he had done the one thing that made sense._

_The only thing that made sense._

_Silence._

_He had fled.'_

This scene flashed, unbidden in his mind.

Last night…

Last night, she had…

Confessed.

To say those words…

To him.

She…

Pause.

He pushed his current thoughts into the back of his mind.

He did not want to think about her.

It was enough that he had not gone off to join the Sound shinobi, as he had planned, last night.

She was ruining everything.

To say that…

She…

She…l-

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

His heart beat particularly loudly against his chest.

This was getting out of control.

Since when…

Did he let her control what he did?

Since when did he let her influence his decisions?

Since when did he abandon a plan…just for her?

_Since now._

_I love her._

And she…

Silence.

He closed his eyes.

He was weary.

He had not gotten a bit of sleep last night.

No…

He had been awake for hours to end, not knowing what to do.

Not knowing where to go.

Not knowing what to think.

What had she done to him?

Surely…

Love did not go this far?

It was impossible.

"_People would do anything for the one they love."_

"_Love is the most powerful weapon of all."_

"_Don't underestimate love…or you will sorely regret it."_

"_Maybe you should get a bit of love into your life, Sasuke. It could do you a whole world of good."_

What…

What was love?

Why…

Why was it the most powerful weapon of all?

Why did Kakashi say that love could do _him_ a "whole world of good"?

Just why, did it influence people so much?

Silence.

He had so many questions.

And he wanted answers.

But…

He knew, somewhere deep in his heart, that no one could answer.

They would just say,

"_Once you experience love, you'll see."_

"_You'll understand one day."_

"_You're too young now. Wait until you're a bit older."_

Pause.

Because of love…

Because of _her_.

He was here, in a small, protected clearing.

Contemplating the exact things that he did not want to contemplate.

Thinking about things that he wished to forget.

Feeling his heart pound restlessly in his chest, a constant reminder of what had happened…

Last night.

Silence.

He had not left Konohana.

He had stayed.

_For her._

He cared more about her, than getting power.

He cared more about her, than…

_Could it be?_

Killing…_that person_?

When that had been…

The most important thing in his life.

He had _lived_ to gain power.

He had _thrived_ on the thought of killing _that person_.

His life after that incident was dedicated to getting revenge.

And yet…

_She had come into the picture._

Standing there, with her pink hair blowing in the wind.

Her determined emerald eyes shining.

Her face set in a stubborn expression.

Making his heart ache.

Silence.

He had encased himself in a cold, iron shell after that incident.

And she was his first intruder.

She had made a crack in that shell…

And pushed her way into his empty dwelling.

Filling that freezing space with her warmth.

Silence.

_I love her…_

And she…

Did she love him?

Was she willing to die for him?

For that…

Had been his question.

And what was the answer?

"…_I love you."_

And she had answered…

_Yes._

-

-

_A void surrounds me_

_Stretching on _

_In an endless eternity_

_No one hears my voice_

_As I shout _

_Into the blank air_

_Everyone is gone_

_All things, living and lifeless_

_I stand in the empty void_

_Thinking to myself_

_Wondering where everyone had gone_

_How I got here_

_Why this is._

-

-

Step.

Step.

Step.

He walked along in silence, heading back to his apartment.

Silence.

He ignored the ignorant civilians all around him.

How blessed they were.

To have no problems…

To have no fears.

To have no complications that would befuddle their minds and cause them to become insane.

Silence.

He sighed.

Would he…

Go with the Sound Four?

Although he had not met with them last night…

He could still go.

He knew that the Sound village was in the Rice country.

Orochimaru was sure to find him if he wandered around in the Rice country.

He still had a chance to go to the snake sannin.

He still had a chance to gain power.

And to…

Leave her behind.

"…_I love you."_

He could forget about her…

He could cast a memory loss jutsu and forget about her.

He could do that…

"_Teme, you coward! Running away from all your troubles, huh? You think that you can escape that way?"_

"_I'm disappointed in you, Sasuke. I always thought that you were strong. But…I suppose not. Perhaps you truly are weak, as your older brother said."_

"_Will you…really try and forget me, Sasuke-kun? After all that we've been through together? After my confession? Is it because of that? Will you really do that? Forget about me…Sasuke-kun?"_

But they…would say that.

He was running from his problems.

And, no matter what he did…

He would have to face them sooner or later.

They would find him.

And once they did…

They would eat at him.

Devouring his thoughts.

Torturing his emotions.

They would grow stronger each day that he avoided them.

Was it really…possible?

To forget about everything?

To run away and restart his life?

_No._

Silence.

Stop.

He looked up at the front door of his apartment.

Its familiar dark-blue door stared back at him.

Pause.

He reached out a hand to grab the doornob…

And hesitated.

What if…

What if there was someone in there?

What if someone was waiting for him?

An unbidden thought of _her_ flashed through his mind.

What if she had told Kakashi?

Silence.

He needed to be alone.

He couldn't afford to have any other disturbances.

For if he did…

He might just explode.

Silence.

And boldly, he turned the knob, stepping into his threshold.

Silence rained down upon his ears.

There was no one there.

The apartment was exactly the way he had left it.

Sparkling clean, with everything in their exact positions.

As though no one had planned to leave it last night.

As though nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

How ignorant, these things were.

Silence.

He shut the door behind him.

The noise reverberated loudly, bouncing from wall to wall.

Then, all was quiet.

Pause.

He managed to put down his pack…

Then, sat down slowly on the sofa.

What was he going to do?

Should he go to join Orochimaru, and gain power?

Immense…power?

Or…

_Or._

Stay here.

_For her._

Silence.

He tried to convince himself that power and revenge were the ultimate things on his list.

He _lived_ for them.

He lived to extract revenge on _that person_.

He lived to kill _that person_…for stripping him of his family.

And yet…

Every time he tried to push these two items to the top of his agenda…

_She_ would smile…

And push them right back down.

Her hair whipped backwards in his mind.

Entangling through all of his thoughts and memories.

Her smile lighted up everything, spreading warmth throughout his body.

Her eyes made his heart ache for her.

And, just as he had almost convinced himself to leave, she said…

"_Ne, Sasuke-kun?_

_Do you love me?_

_Will you stay here with me?_

_Will you protect me?_

_You promised, Sasuke-kun._

_I can't live without you._

_I'd risk anything for you._

_And if you're going, will you take me, Sasuke-kun?_

_I love you, Sasuke-kun._

_Please remember that._

_I love you."_

Silence.

He clutched his heart in agony.

Why was she doing this to him?

A mere thought…

Affecting him this way?

No matter how hard he fought, he couldn't win.

Even when he tried to remember the Uchiha Massacre…

An image of her would suddenly appear.

Blocking out the whole memory.

Such a thing that had never happened before.

"_Sasuke-kun, forget about him._

_Revenge will never make you happy._

_Stay here with me._

_I will make you happy._

_You'll never regret it._

_Please, Sasuke-kun…_

_Your Sakura is here for you."_

He growled and grabbed the first thing he could reach, sending it hurtling across the room.

The huge, stuffed tomato hit the wall opposite of him and slid to the floor.

It was deathly silent.

That tomato…

She had given it to him.

Last year, for his birthday.

"_Ne, Sasuke-kun? Ano…happy birthday! I know that you like tomatoes, so I thought that you might like this…it's kind of kawaii, you know? So…do you like it?"_

She had smiled so happily back then, waiting for his reply.

And he had wiped that smile off her face.

Of course…

He couldn't be caught liking something as silly as a stuffed tomato, out in the open.

But deep inside, he had been surprised.

And rather touched.

Silence.

He had kept it in his bedroom all these years, where no one could see it.

And now…

He couldn't remember how it got onto the sofa.

But now…

It was lying on the floor.

Abused by his own wrath.

Pause.

He got up slowly and walked over to the tomato, picking it up.

He patted all the dust off.

There.

It was as good as new.

Silence.

What was he doing?

"_Sasuke-kun…I'm so happy that you're taking care of it."_

That was what she would say, if she saw him.

Her smile would light up her whole face.

Leaving anyone in doubt that he had ever made her cry.

He carried the tomato back into his room and set it on his bed.

Pause.

Something caught his eye.

The framed photograph on the table.

Last night…

He had turned it face down.

Thinking that he'd never see it again.

Thinking that he'd never be with _them_ again.

Silence.

He propped the photograph back up on the table.

Her face smiled up cheerfully at him.

The dobe was grinning like a maniac on _his_ other side.

He closed his eyes and turned away.

Pause.

He gazed out the window, into the bright sunlight.

And suddenly, he wanted to go for another walk.

With that thought in mind, he exited his apartment and headed out of the vicinity, into the light that shined ironically down upon him.

-

-

_And I stare at the picture_

_Sitting in front of me_

_Mocking me _

_Falsely_

_With its lying image_

_Yet, inside_

_I know what is true_

_I know that_

_This is for real_

_That I am, _

_What it says_

-

-

He stopped and leaned against the cold, hard wall in the shadows.

It felt good against his sweaty back.

He sighed, staring up at the blue sky.

Why was the weather so nice,

When he was feeling so miserable?

He had never felt this way before.

Silence.

He wondered what _she_ was doing.

Perhaps…

She was sitting in some place.

Crying.

With the dobe by her side, comforting her.

His heart panged at this thought.

Step.

Step.

Step.

He looked around warily, and froze.

This was how life was treating him.

Silence.

It was _her_.

Her head was bent, and she was trudging along, her whole body slumped.

He watched her stop, and look up gradually.

Her saw her dull eyes widen considerably, and something that looked much like panic entered her eyes, mixed with relief.

What a strange combination.

Pause.

He stared at her.

Unable to take his eyes away.

Unable to move his body, that had rebelled against him.

He noticed that her face was no longer tear-stained, although her eyes were slightly red.

Why was it…

That, when he didn't want to see her,

She just had to show up?

Silence.

"Sasuke-kun…"

Her voice was not the sweet, cheerful melody it usually was.

It was a ghost of her usual voice, cracked, and hoarse.

"Sa…su…ke…kun…"

He tensed as she stepped forwards slightly.

"You…you're here."

Pause.

"You…you didn't go."

He took a step back.

He did not want her hear her speak.

He did not want to see her.

He did not want to acknowledge her existence.

Silence.

He watched her move towards him.

"Get away from me!"

With those words, he turned on his heel and ran.

His feet were pounding against the ground as he ran, away from her.

He had to get away from her.

Pause.

He ran with all his might.

It occurred to him that she would be immensely hurt by his actions.

But he didn't care.

Silence.

He slowed down, turning down a wide alleyway, and slumped behind a dumpster.

He shut his eyes tightly, trying to block the image of her out of his mind.

Why was she torturing him this way?

Why did she have to inflict these pangs of agony upon him?

He felt something wet in his eyes.

Was it possible…

That he,

The last survivor of the Uchiha clan…

_It couldn't be._

Was crying?

Was it possible…

That a thing he hadn't done since the massacre…

Silence.

He felt the wetness slowly disappear.

No.

He would never cry.

It was impossible.

No matter what it was,

No matter _who_ it was…

_Even her._

Nothing would ever make him cry.

Not ever again.

Pause.

He felt his breaths coming quickly and rapidly.

His chest heaving in and out like a pair of bellows.

His heart was racing frantically.

Making him choke.

It clenched.

He gasped and kneeled, trying to calm down.

Was she trying to _kill_ him?

Surely, no one could be so stupid…

As to not know what she was inflicting upon him.

Silence.

"Sasuke…"

His head snapped up so quickly that he almost broke his neck.

How…

How in kami did she find him?

Just how, did she manage to follow him all the way to this dank, dark alley?

And, for once in his life, he was frightened.

Silence.

She was like a ghost.

Her skin was as pale as snow.

Her eyes were wide, dull, and empty.

Her hair was like a mop, falling uselessly around her shoulders.

She moved with the audacity of a puppet.

Her voice was as hollow as the wind.

Pause.

"You…"

He tried to stand up.

"You…"

He moved away from her.

"You…"

He watched her close her eyes, then open them.

"…Sasuke-k-k-kun…"

A smile curled her lips.

It was terrifying.

"You…_hate me, _don't you?"

He couldn't speak.

Where had the beautiful, energetic, spring cherry blossom had gone?

Why did she leave this ghost of a shell behind?

Silence.

He saw her step forwards again.

Her hand reached out, achingly slowly, stretching to him.

He couldn't move.

Pause.

And, to his horror, her fingertips touched him.

Those cold, clammy fingers…

"I said, get away from me!"

He struck her arm, causing her to cry out and step back with pain.

Her cry made him pause.

But not long enough to change his mind.

He pushed past her roughly, running as he had never ran before.

He was but a blur as he speeded past bewildered citizens of Konohanakagure.

He passed by something yellow and orange.

A distant voice followed him.

"Hey! Teme, what are you doing…?"

But he didn't care.

He had only one thought in mind.

_Get away from her._

Get away from that demon that was haunting him.

That pale, pink-haired demon.

Silence.

Thud.

He crashed right into a large ash tree and fell onto the ground, his hands groping for a hold on something.

He finally managed to grab a large root that was protruding from the ground, and hauled himself upright, in a sitting position.

Silence.

He was back in that clearing.

He felt a throbbing pain in his forehead, but he ignored it with difficulty.

He attempted to calm down, and prevent himself from having a heart attack.

Silence.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

He groaned and struck the tree, only earning himself more smarting from his bruised hand.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

He lay limply against the tree, relaxing all his limbs.

Silence.

The peaceful atmosphere of the forest was helping to calm his nerves.

Silence.

After what seemed like a long time, he was able to gather himself and collect his thoughts.

But, an unbidden notion struck him.

Silence.

He had taken one last wild look at her, before he had ran away.

Her eyes…

Those empty eyes, filled with such hurt that it seemed impossible for a person to feel it.

Those emerald eyes, looking at him in despair, begging for forgiveness.

Her eyes…telling him a single message.

_You're rejecting me, aren't you?_

He felt shocked.

Just what…

Had he done?

Silence

She had handed her heart over to him…

And he had ripped it to shreds.

He had wondered if she knew what pain she was wreaking upon him.

But now…

It was him.

He was the one that was making her agonize.

He was the one that was causing her to feel so sorrowful.

He was the one that had made her into the way she currently was.

And he…

Was the one that had rejected her.

It was him.

She had agonized him…

But he was agonizing her more.

She had made him travel near the brink of insanity…

But he had pushed her over the edge.

She was always filling his thoughts, pushing herself to his priority…

But he was the one that made her live on him.

Silence.

He tore at the grass, panting, wild-eyed.

What had he done?

He…

He had hurt her.

She had _cried out in pain _because of him.

He had done the one thing that he thought he would never do…

For he had promised to protect her.

But what had he done?

Silence.

_He had struck her._

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

"_Ne, Sasuke-kun, will you always be there to protect me?"_

-

-

_Why am I painted alone?_

_In the picture _

_You have drawn_

_Is this what you think of me?  
_

_Timeless, ageless, friendless_

_In that painting,_

_Of it's cold blank emptiness_

_But of course, _

_That is what you imagine_

_This is how I am seen_

_By my loneliness_

_I am_

_Painted alone._

-

-

-

-

-

So…will _anyone_ give opinions on the new summary? Because no one replied last time…

Bleh, finals are coming up in two weeks, so I'm not sure if I'll have time to update after this. I can try, but I might not be able to update for the next two weeks. But maybe I'll manage to get the time and inspiration.

The lyrics in this chapter are from a song of mine called **Painted Alone**.

And yes, it's actually a song. Only the first verse, the pre-chorus, and the chorus were put into this chapter. I haven't actually finished writing the song yet, but I have sung the words and it has a tune, so it's a song.

Please review, once again! I was really happy with the last chapter's reviews, so thanks a lot! But please, do the same for this chapter! Tell me what you think. An author is very happy when he/she gets comments from readers…as all of you that write stories/fanfictions probably know!


	12. If Only He Knew

-

-

-

Whew, I haven't updated for so long! Sorry about the very long wait, guys! I've had my finals, and then spent a week being rather addicted to Ragnarok. Thanks for sticking with me though, and a big hug to HPBabe91, lily, nhix, Rostta, aziangurl723, shadowriter318, cutiepug66, runwithskizzers, iamNOTafangirl3221, Tears like Crystals, and dark dreamerx for reviewing!

And if I don't update for a very long time after this, it's because I've been grounded. Just a heads up.

Music: "If Everyone Cared" by Nickelback.

-

-

-

-

**B r o k e n T y p o g r a p h y**

-

-

-

-

-

Chapter 12 - _If only He Knew_

-

-

-

He growled with anger and hit himself on the head repeatedly.

"I'm a bastard."

He punched the wall behind him as he sat on the sofa in his house, and a crack appeared.

"I'm a stupid-"

Punch.

"Arrogant-"

Punch.

"Evil-"

Punch.

"_Bastard_!"

Thump.

He slid down onto the floor, panting, his knuckles bleeding and bruised.

She would never forgive him.

Not after what he did to her.

Not after how he rejected her.

Not after how he struck out at her.

Silence.

He had betrayed her trust.

After all they went through together…

This is what they ended up to be.

Pause.

He closed his eyes and attempted, once again, to calm himself.

His attempts were futile.

He opened his eyes again, new rage coursing through him.

Rage at Orochimaru.

Rage at _that person_.

Rage at everyone else in the world.

But mainly…

Rage at himself.

Silence.

He found himself absentmindedly patting the stuffed tomato that she had given him that day.

When had he begun to do such things?

He was seriously losing his sanity.

Thump.

He jumped and smashed into the ceiling of his house, heart racing at the loud knock on the door.

"Hey! Teme, are you in there? What was that?! Open up!"

He leapt to his feet, the top of his head smarting terribly, and yanked the door open.

"Teme, what-!"

The dobe fell silent at the sight of him.

Then…

The blonde _started laughing_.

"Ow!"

He had punched the dobe on the top of the head in annoyance, and stomped back into his house.

"What was that for, teme?!"

He did not reply.

"What're you here for?"

He glowed at the blonde, glaring the infamous, frightening Uchiha glare.

The dobe had become used to the glare however, and it had no effect whatsoever.

"I'm here to ask you something."

He stiffened slightly and looked over suspiciously at the blonde. The other boy's tone and face had become uncharacteristically serious.

"…what?"

Pause.

The dobe sat down silently on the couch, playing for time.

And then…

"Why did you do that to her?"

Silence.

He felt every nerve in his body tense at this question, and he stiffened like a board.

Silence.

"What did she do to you? I don't think she deserved that, Sasuke."

He felt all the rage that had consumed him simmer away, leaving him tired and worn out.

Pause.

"…I don't know."

Silence.

"You know."

He looked up at the dobe.

When had Naruto become so perceptive? When had the blonde become so serious?

"This is Sakura-chan we're talking about, Sasuke. I know that you don't feel the same way for her as you act."

His brow furrowed.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Silence.

Then…

"…do you love her, Sasuke?"

That question caught him off guard.

He blinked furiously, trying to get back into control.

Pause.

"…what?"

Naruto was looking at him very seriously, no sign of a joke or tease on that whiskered face.

"Do you love Sakura, Sasuke?"

For once, the dobe hadn't added the affectionate "-chan" suffix to _her_ name.

He was silent.

He turned slightly away from Naruto, closing his eyes.

"Why are you asking me this?"

The blonde answered with a question.

"Why did you risk your life for her the day Sandaime Hokage died?"

He clenched his teeth and stayed silent.

"Answer me, Sasuke."

He could feel his heart beating faster at the thought of _her_.

"She…I…because we're teammates. I'd…do the same for you."

Silence.

"I don't doubt that. But, teme…"

He sighed inwardly, wondering why Naruto kept pestering him with questions.

"…why didn't you join Orochimaru?"

His eyes widened slightly.

…what was he going to say to that?

Pause.

"That's none of your business, Naruto."

Silence.

He felt Naruto shift beside him uncomfortably.

"I guess not."

He turned around to look at the blonde once more. Naruto was still looking at him with that serious expression.

"Well…think on it. I don't want Sakura-chan to be hurt because of you."

The words were harsh, but they struck him and sent him back into reality.

The dobe grinned, reverting back to his normal self.

"See ya next time, teme!"

He watched Naruto jump towards the window and land on the edge, then…

Pause.

"What's up with that stuffed tomato anyway? Isn't that the same one Sakura-chan gave you a year ago?"

He stiffened, but before he could answer, the blonde was gone, leaving the curtains swaying and fluttering in the wind that came through the open window.

Silence.

He sighed, got up slowly, and walked towards the window with the intention of closing it. However, he stopped at the edge and paused, looking up at the moonlit sky.

It had been a long day.

-

-

_I see him watching the hole with horror_

_Recoiling as the sun sets, letting_

_Dark shadows grasp for his life_

_As she gets pulled into that gaping hole_

_That black void_

_Frightening, and terrifying_

_Her voice calling out helplessly_

_As he watches, unable to do anything but stare_

_I smile slightly_

_For, were these two meant to be?_

_To be caught in this intricate trap of mine_

_To have absolutely no idea what is happening_

_I sit here, in the dark recesses of my mind_

_Watching that pair_

_Drown with sorrow_

_And end their bonds with_

_My vileness of it all._

-

-

He sat at his kitchen table, eating breakfast sullenly.

Sunlight filled the bright room, making him wince with annoyance.

Why did the sun always mock him when he was feeling his worse?

The day should've been rainy and grey.

But no.

The sun had to shine this day.

He glared at no apparent spot, somewhere out the window, up at the sky.

Damn the sky for being so blue.

Damn those clouds for drifting so lazily in the sky.

_Damn_ the sun for being so cheerful,

When he was feeling so down.

Silence.

He finished off his breakfast of pancakes and ketchup rather viciously, and threw his bowl into the sink.

And of course, it shattered.

He cursed vilely and punched the crack in the wall, making it larger, and causing his knuckles to ache with pain.

He had just woken up, and was already having a bad day.

Pause.

He glared out the window once more and decided to go for a walk.

Anywhere other than his stuffy house, where he had spent the last few days in anger.

However…

He sincerely hoped that he wouldn't meet her outside.

Seeing her was the last thing he needed at the moment.

Silence.

Step.

Step.

Step.

He shut the door and locked it securely, then set off, down the trail to the park, thinking…

He loved her.

He had come to that conclusion already.

But then…

If he loved her…

Why did he reject her confession to him?

Why was he so vehemently determined to stay away from her?

Why…

Why was he _frightened_ of seeing her?

He loved her.

She loved him.

He was supposed to embrace her with open arms.

And yet…

Here he was, caught in the middle of an intricate web.

A huge problem weighing on his mind.

Disrupting his everyday life.

Heck, _she_ disrupted his everyday life.

Silence.

He loved her.

Or at least…

He thought he did.

He was no longer certain about that.

_People don't pushed their loved ones away._

_So that means…_

_I…_

_I…_

_I don't love her._

Pause.

He stopped in the middle of the empty path, his head bent low, trying to gather up his thoughts once more.

If he didn't love her, then…

What was it?

What was the feeling that was in him, now?

Why did he feel as though his world had come to an end, by realizing what he had done?

By seeing the desolate and hurt expression on _her_ face?

Why did he feel so _immensely_ guilty after Naruto had come to see him?

Silence.

_I don't know._

_Or do I?_

He couldn't understand himself.

He had always thought that he knew his own feelings.

He had always thought that he could control himself.

But apparently, he couldn't.

Not now.

_Not after I met her._

Was he really as hopelessly head-over-heels in love with her as he had thought?

Or was it…

Something different?

Why didn't he join Orochimaru?

Wasn't gaining power his sole reason for living?

So why…

_Because of her._

But…

_Why_, because of her?

If he didn't love her, then

Exactly why did he stay for her?

_I don't know._

He really didn't know.

Silence.

He sighed and came into view of the park.

And beyond that, the bridge where he had met up with the rest of his team every day, faithfully, for missions.

And on that bridge…

_Just why?_

Was her.

Her pink hair was fluttering softly in the wind.

It no longer looked like a mop.

Dead and limp.

It was normal once more,

Its softness and silkiness restored.

A flash of green caught his eye, and he turned his head slightly, to see…

Bushy eyebrows.

Chattering animatedly with _her_.

He watched her head turn slightly.

He didn't want to see her face.

But he couldn't tear himself away.

He stood, rooted to the spot, watching…

Watching…

Watching…

And, to his surprise, she looked relatively normal.

Her eyes did not have their usual shine, but at least they had life.

Her skin did not glow as it normally did, but at least it wasn't pale and sickly.

Her mouth was curved in a smile, and…

_She was actually laughing._

Not a loud laugh, or a long one.

But enough to be classified as a giggle.

Even after the way he treated her…

She was still able to laugh.

Silence.

He felt a surge of red-hot jealousy course through him, almost immediately.

How come he made her look like an empty shell,

But bushy eyebrows didn't?

How come Lee was able to set a smile on her face,

And make her laugh, even after such an ordeal?

It wasn't right…

It just wasn't right.

His hands clenched into fists and he stood there, glaring at the green-clad boy in the distance.

He smoldered in anger and jealousy.

Why couldn't he make her happy?

Why did he fill her with such sorrow?

Wasn't he the one that risked his life multiple times to save her?

Wasn't he the one that she _loved_?

Or was it all…

Just a lie?

"Ne, teme."

He whirled around, lashing out at the stranger that had suddenly approached him without his knowing.

"E-eh, teme, it's me! What're you doing?!"

He paused, and stopped in mid strike.

"…Naruto?"

The blonde nodded and looked slightly wary.

"Wow, you must've been really preoccupied to not have sensed me."

He raised an eyebrow.

"When did you learn to use longer words such as preoccupied?"

He saw the dobe smirk.

"I learned it from Iruka-sensei!"

"…"

He stared at the dobe.

"Uh, yeah…whatever. Why're you here? Why do you keep popping up suddenly?"

He heard the blonde sigh.

"…she looks happy, doesn't she?"

His head snapped back, and he watched her smile at something Lee said, nodding eagerly.

"…I don't think so."

He had struggled to mask the defiant tone in his voice, but failed miserably.

He saw Naruto turn back to him, expression slightly serious.

"Well, she looks happier with him than she did with you."

His mouth twitched, and he felt the urge to beat the dobe up into a pulp.

"Hn."

He turned his face away from her, not wanting to watch her act cheerful towards bushy eyebrows.

"You know, Sasuke…"

There was the dobe again, using _his_ name. Not acting normal.

"If she's happier with Lee, then maybe you should just give her up."

He turned around to stare incredulously at Naruto for a moment, eyes wide.

"…what?"

The dobe looked back at him.

"Give her up, Sasuke. Let her be with Lee."

Silence.

"How do you know if she wants to be with him?"

The blonde rolled his eyes.

"Well, she's obviously _happier_ with him than she is with you."

Pause.

He resisted the urge to tell the dobe that _she_ had actually confessed to _him_.

"Well…who cares? It's not like I want her anyway…"

He mumbled the last part, his voice fading away rather pathetically.

"That's good then! She can be happy, and not have you dragging her down, teme."

His eyes narrowed, although he knew that the dobe was only being half serious.

"Whatever."

He turned his back on the blonde, not wanting to continue the conversation.

"…hey. Sasuke-teme…you're jealous, aren't you?"

He stiffened at this accusation.

"…"

He felt the dobe come up beside him.

"Come on, don't lie. You can tell me. I wasn't really being serious about what I said before, you know. About bushy eyebrows and stuff. It's so obvious that she likes you."

His eyebrows furrowed at the sadness in the dobe's voice. But then, this had to be a sensitive subject for the blonde. Naruto had always had a silly crush on _her_, even when the obvious stated that she only liked _him_.

"…"

Silence.

"You're the only one she truly likes, Sasuke."

Naruto's voice was sad and quiet.

"You shouldn't push her back like that. I know that you like her. Heh, you probably even love her without knowing it. But it's deep down there, Sasuke."

Why was the dobe so perceptive? It was as though someone had taken over Naruto's body and was talking through the normally noisy blonde.

Pause.

The silence was broken by the sounds of her distant laughter, and Lee's earnest voice.

"_Oh, come on Lee-san, that's not true!"_

"_But I'm so sure I saw it, Sakura-chan!"_

Step.

"I don't know what really happened yesterday, Sasuke. But I know that you hurt her. Please don't hurt Sakura-chan. She's precious to all of us, not just you. If you truly love her, teme…go apologize to her. She'll forgive you. She always does."

Step.

Step.

Step.

He gazed at the dobe's back as the latter walked away from him.

Deep down, he knew that the blonde was right.

Naruto was correct, for once.

However…

Silence.

He didn't want to believe it.

-

-

_And now they're gone,_

_Into the darkness of it all_

_That gaping void, sucking in all life_

_A figment of my imagination_

_All of them_

_Mere puppets to my pleasure_

_For, I_

_Like to watch them suffer_

_In those depths of hell_

_Voidless_

_But not very likely_

_As long as I am here_

_That void shall stay_

_And stay it will_

_For my sheer willpower_

_Will carry it on_

_And let it drift about_

_Sucking in innocent souls_

_Of sorrow._

-

-

Silence.

He was sitting on a swing in the park,

Listening to her chatter away with busy eyebrows.

Sounding so happy…

So lively,

And so cheerful.

He felt his heart sinking.

Was she really happier with Lee?

Was he not able to make her life just a little brighter?

No…

He was too tainted.

By his own problems.

By his own ambitions.

By his own guilt.

Silence.

He felt, rather than heard, the chatter die away.

And then there was silence.

Pause.

He wondered if both she and bushy eyebrows had departed.

Gone their separate ways.

Was Lee able to give her everything _he_ could?

Lee had promised to protect her.

Lee had always tried to cheer her up.

Lee always made her look on the bright side.

While, he…

Always tortured her so.

Always blamed her.

Always rejected her.

And yet…

Why would she love him?

Just why?

Silence.

Step.

Step.

Step.

He heard footsteps approaching him.

Sounding louder and louder.

He did not get up or look around.

He did not need to.

For, he knew…

Just by his feelings.

That it was her.

Not the dobe.

Not Kakashi.

Not Lee.

Her.

Pause.

He heard her stop, then gasp softly.

At the sight of him, no doubt.

Sitting there…

Right in front of her.

Silence.

He could feel her eyes on him.

Wary.

Watching.

And sad.

Step.

He frowned slightly.

She seemed to be walking towards him.

Closer to him.

Rather than running away.

He fought the urge to turn around.

And then…

"…S-Sasuke-kun?"

He froze slightly.

Her voice held no sign of resentment, or anger.

Rather…

It was cautious, slightly wary, curious, and a little…apologetic?

Silence.

He finally turned his head to look at her.

She looked fine.

A little nervous and not as cheerful as her usual self.

But otherwise, normal.

"…Sakura."

He watched as her eyes widened slightly at his acknowledgement of her.

Pause.

"Sasuke-kun…"

He saw her pause slightly.

"I…how-how are y-you?"

He heard her voice tremble slightly.

Silence.

"…"

Then, suddenly, she ran in front of him without warning.

"Sasuke-kun…I-I have something to say."

He looked up at her warily.

She was looking at him earnestly, with that apologetic expression on her face.

"I-I…I'm…"

He felt her stutter, and hesitate.

"I…I'm…gomen, Sasuke-kun."

He felt his whole body stiffen for a moment.

Had she…

_Apologized_ to him?

Silence.

"I'm really sorry about the o-other day, Sasuke-kun…f-for giving you so much pressure."

He was really speechless.

Why was she apologizing to him?

When he was the one at fault?

It should be the other way around.

He was supposed to be apologizing to her.

After all, he was the one that was pressuring her.

He was the one that had struck out at her.

He was the one that had denied her when she had loved him so.

Silence.

"…why are you apologizing?"

He watched her eyes widen even more, looking rather shocked and confused.

"…well…I know t-that I pushed you t-too much…I shouldn't have followed you…I'm just really sorry for making you so upset, Sasuke-kun, I really am. I didn't mean to, it's my fault, I should've known, after you had gone through so much with Orochimaru and the Sound Four. I was being stupid, it was all my fault, please don't be mad at me Sasuke-kun, I didn't-"

She was babbling again.

"Sakura, stop."

He watched as she fell silent, looking at him with those emerald eyes.

"You shouldn't apologize. It wasn't your fault."

He closed his eyes.

He didn't know what to do.

He didn't know what he was feeling at the moment.

He knew one thing, however.

Pause.

He wasn't running away from her this time.

"I…I…"

And he stopped, falling silent as she had a few seconds ago.

He should be looking at her.

And apologizing right to her face.

But he couldn't bring himself to do it.

He didn't even know if he could apologize to her.

"I…"

He clenched his teeth and tried again, but couldn't say the words.

He stopped, however, as her voice sounded out again, soothing him.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun…"

Pause.

"You don't have to say it. I know."

He looked up at her, not knowing what to say.

She was smiling slightly.

"I know, Sasuke-kun…arigatou."

_For she did love him._

_Just like she said._

-

-

_But now, I am whirling_

_Through my own void of darkness_

_Swallowing me up,_

_As it did_

_To all those other hapless victims_

_Of my pleasure_

_Here I am, voidless_

_Suffering in my own misery_

_Wondering why I did not see this sooner_

_For, where had I made my mistake?_

_Just where?_

_Everything had been perfect_

_Right down to the point_

_Of perfection_

_Yet, now_

_I am away_

_Falling down into those depths of hell_

_Where I had sent those others_

_And now, they are reaching up_

_To take my life_

_To extract revenge_

_To gain retribution_

_Against me_

_For ruining them_

_She, and he_

_That could've once been_

_But weren't_

_All because of me._

-

-

-

-

-

Right, the chapter is finished! I had a horrible writer's block in this chapter, and I hope that I plowed my way through it well enough for you guys to like it. Or enjoy it. One of those two. I know the song/poem didn't make any sense whatsoever, but hey…I had writer's block for that too. -laughs nervously-

The poem in this chapter is called **Voidless**.

Anyways, I really enjoyed the reviews for the last chapter; thanks a lot to all you guys that reviewed! And I hope that you guys can review again. -looks hopeful-


	13. The Encountering

-

-

-

Hello everyone. -awkward silence- Um…yes, I can see that I haven't updated for nine months. -another even _more_ awkward silence- So I don't know if anyone's actually going to read this…eh heh. But I'm updating. Yeah. -dodges sudden rush of rotten fruit being thrown- I'm really sorry. I had bad writer's block for the last chapter, as I stated in my previous, nine-months-ago update. I was going to let this fanfiction die. However…well, after reading a couple more awesome SasuSaku fanfics, I decided just to read up/check up on this fanfiction. I'm actually not so obsessed with Naruto as I was before, and usually, I need to be really obsessed to carry on with a fanfiction. But I still love SasukexSakura. SASUSAKU FTW!

Anyways, I've actually been preoccupied by something else. I'm sure you've all heard before of people getting pretty caught up in online games. Well, that happened to me. I kind of got caught up in Ragnarok during, thus my abandonment of this fanfiction…and every other fanfiction that needed to be updated that I ever wrote. I also closed my graphics website. OO I've also been busy with school, and stuff. But anyways, I've opened a new graphics/resources website called Essentuality (-shameless plug here-): http://essence. after reading chapter 12 of this fic, plus a couple of reviews, I guess I've been (perhaps temporarily) inspired to continue with this fanfiction. Um…so I hope that if any of my old, wonderful readers are reading this, please don't be too mad at me. I'm sorry. :/

Before you start reading, please note: **HARRY POTTER 7 FTW**! Thank you. :3

Music: Olivia Lufkins - Bliss Forest.

-

-

-

-

**B r o k e n T y p o g r a p h y**

-

-

-

-

-

Chapter 13 - _The Encountering_

-

-

-

His heart felt lighter these days.

Maybe it was because of _her_.

Thump.

She made him smile these days.

Thump.

She lifted him from his occasional moods.

Thump.

She loved him…just as he loved her.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

He felt as though he was finally embracing her…and her love for him.

No longer rejecting her.

No longer shunning her.

No longer denying her.

Step.

His mind wandered to the other wonderful, blessed day they had had…

"_Ne, Sasuke-kun!"_

_He looked around to see her running up the trail, attempting to catch up with him._

_He stopped slowly and watched her pant, approaching him._

"…"

"_Sasuke-kun, do you want to go to have some ramen at the ojii-san's place?"_

_He frowned slightly._

"_The dobe's hangout?"_

_Her smile lit up her whole face._

"_Hai!"_

_He sighed, and smiled slightly._

"…_fine."_

_He heard her giggle, then felt her grab his hand._

_He followed her as she pulled him back down the path, towards Ichiraku Ramen._

_Step._

_Step._

_Step._

_The ramen shop slowly came into view, but the dobe, surprisingly, wasn't sitting in front of it, slurping away at his daily bowl of ramen. The shop was empty of all customers._

_He sat down in a seat, watching her land on her own seat with a light thud._

"_Ohayo, ojii-san! I'd like to order a bowl of shrimp ramen."_

"_Hai, hai, Sakura-san. And you, Sasuke-san?"  
"Pork."_

_He watched the old man nod his head and walk to the back of the shop._

"_One shrimp and one pork ramen!"_

_The bustling of the kitchen, and sounds of pots filled his ears._

_He glanced at her, and saw her smiling at him with a sly expression on her face._

_Silence._

_His eyes narrowed slightly, suspicion drifting around him._

"…_Sakura, why are you looking at me like that?"_

_He observed as she giggled again, keeping her mouth shut. She shook her head._

_He scowled slightly, not liking secrets kept from him._

"_Sakura…"_

"_You'll find out, Sasuke-kun."_

_Her voice sang out across the shop, rather annoyingly so._

_Silence._

_He sighed._

"…_whatever."_

_Thud._

_He blinked as a large bowl of ramen was place before him._

_He looked up and saw the old man grinning rather evilly._

"_Eat up, Sasuke-san!"_

_He heard her giggle again, and turned around to watch her start on her own reasonably sized bowl of ramen._

_Something was amiss._

_Silence._

_He sighed, once more, and began to devour his food._

_The minutes trickled by in silence, apart from slurps and grunts._

_Thud._

_He set down his now empty bowl on the table, and glanced over at her once more._

_She was smiling slyly at him again._

_He felt himself getting rather annoyed._

"_Sakura, spit it."_

_Silence._

_He watched her shake her head. Her eyes were focused on something over his shoulder._

_He spun around, but the road was empty._

"_What…?"_

_Boom._

_And then, he was snatched up._

_Before he even had time to react, his head hit water, and he sunk below the surface._

_He swam up to the top, coughing, and spit water out._

_They would all feel his wrath._

_Silence._

_Then a swarm of laughter hit him in the head, making his mind temporarily blank._

_The dobe, Kakashi, and _she_ were all on the bank of the river, laughing merrily._

_He felt his anger die slightly, and shook his head._

_The prank was on him._

"Teme!"

He was jerked back to the present at the sound of the dobe's voice.

"What?"

He looked around at the blonde, who was looking serious.

"…he's been spotted, Sasuke."

Silence.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

He turned and sprinted towards the Hokage's office, without another thought.

-

-

_To run, was nothing ever forseen_

_To hide, was nothing ever too difficult_

_And yet, this fear binds me inside,_

_Making me writhe with anguish,_

_Yearning to escape_

_To run_

_To hide_

_If I could jump into my bed, and_

_Pull the covers over my head_

_I would shiver with dread_

_At what was after me_

_To face my fears, _

_Is not something I can handle_

_And yet, I stand here, now_

_Looking it straight in the eye_

_My destiny?_

_Never again._

_-_

_-_

"Are you sure about this, Sasuke?"

He was staring the Hokage straight in the eye.

"Aa."

Silence.

"I will be the one to kill him."

Silence.

He watched the Hokage turn towards the other three.

"Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto. You will accompany Sasuke. This will be a Team Seven mission."

His face darkened.

"You aren't going."

He glared at her, and watched her face turn defiant.

"Hokage-sama assigned his mission to Team Seven, and I'm part of Team Seven, Sasuke-kun! I'm going whether you like it or not."

He scowled.

"She's right, Sasuke."

His sensei's mild voice merely fueled his anger.

"Don't make this difficult, Sasuke, or I may have to replace you with someone else."

He stiffened at Tsunade's threat.

Silence.

"…whatever."

He exited the office.

He was going to get revenge.

_That man _would pay…

For everything.

Everything.

Step.

Step.

Step.

He wouldn't let _her_ get in the way.

He wouldn't let her get hurt.

Nor the dobe.

Kakashi could take care of himself.

The scene, would be…

Him and _that man_.

Who was going to…

_Die_.

-

-

_I'm rooted to the spot_

_Shivering_

_In terror_

_My spirit quaking within its shell_

_My body shaking beneath my arms_

_For it was there_

_The cause of my nightmares_

_Endlessly,_

_Night and day_

_Haunting me_

_Always haunting_

_Why, I would not dare go to sleep,_

_Or be alone in the dark_

_I am afraid_

_And I know, now_

_How it is…_

_How it's always been._

_-_

_-_

Thud.

Their feet barely made any noise as they jumped from tree to tree, towards the direction that _that man_ had been previously spotted.

They did not speak, and silence echoed around them, only disturbed by the soft sounds of their travel.

Silence.

"Sasuke-kun…"

His heart skipped a beat from her voice, his mind instantly shifting to her.

"…"

"…are you really going to kill him…this time?"

Her voice was hesitant, her tone cautious, yet worried.

"…aa."

He heard the dobe turn to look at him, and felt a pang of annoyance at both teammates' interference, whether physical or emotional.

"Sasuke, what if you get trapped in _that_, again?"

Thud.

He did not want to think about last time. The last time he encountered _that man_…

"Sasuke-kun, you have to let us help you."

Her words registered in his mind, and his stomach leapt with worry.

"You can't fight him alone! Besides, this is a team mission. Let us help you Sasuke-kun; we hate him just as much as you do."

But no, they did not. They knew nothing. _She_ knew nothing about his hatred…how deep it went. It made him an avenger, and nothing else. He would stop at nothing to have revenge, except, perhaps…

Her safety.

Her life.

_Her love._

Silence.

"No."

His tone was firm, curt, and left no room for argument.

He noticed her bite her lip out of the corner of his eye, her expression marred with stubbornness and disquiet.

The dobe was unusually quiet, and grave.

Silence.

Thud.

He was starting to feel something rise from the pit of his stomach. Emotions, so mixed that they could not form a whole.

Worry.

Excitement.

Anxiety.

Satisfaction.

Anger.

Twisted joy.

Hate.

Hate.

_Hate._

For, he was going to see _that man _again…soon. Very soon. And when he did, _that man _would die, by his hand. Perhaps, then, he would be able to live as peacefully as his life could get, with _her_…

He suddenly sensed someone nearby. His hand instantly grabbed a kunai, and he threw it swiftly out in the direction of the presence. Something flitted among the trees.

"There's someone here!"

Way to state the obvious, dobe.

He looked around at the trees, and happened to see her concentrated expression. He would not let her beautiful face be disfigured. Her pure heart would not be tainted, as his was.

Silence.

Then…

Water, hardened into needles, shot out of nowhere, towards the trio like bullets.

He whipped around, fending off some of the needles. However, he could not help but watch a couple needles travel towards _her_ in slow motion, about to pierce her skin…

A blur, a yell, and she was safely on his other side.

"Took you long enough to get here, Kakashi-sensei!"

The dobe's voice was so loud…so irritatingly loud.

But at least, Kakashi had saved her.

He could not let himself slip up.

He should have anticipated that attack.

He would not let himself be so stupid again.

Thud.

He dodged another onslaught of needles, and activated the Sharingan.

Thud.

His eyes followed the movement of the man, who was now reduced to slow motion in his vision.

A blue-skinned man, that looked quite like a shark.

Kisame, _that man's _partner.

His expression darkened, and he performed hand signs in quick motions.

"_Katon, Housenka no Jutsu_!"

A huge fire burst from his mouth, heading right towards the shark man, who sent back a cascade of water that doused the fire.

He gritted his teeth.

He should've known better than to use fire attacks against a water-based shinobi.

Still…

If Kisame was here, then _that man _had to be near.

"Sasuke, left!"

The sound of Kakashi's voice jerked him out of his temporary distraction and he dodged a barrage of kunai.

His eyes scoured the woods, searching frantically for some sign of _that man_. He was here to kill, and only kill. Not to deal with some side-kick.

Silence.

And then, he saw it.

A shadow standing a distance away, watching them…watching them, with _blood-red eyes_.

It was that man.

_That man._

Silence.

His eyes narrowed, and he darted towards that shadow.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Even her voice did not pull him back this time, as he ran towards his life's goal.

Kill.

Kill.

Kill.

"Teme! Come back here! Where're you going?"

He ignored the dobe.

Kunai flew towards him out of the trees, but he dodged them easily, adrenaline racing through his blood.

_That man _was there. Right in front of him.

He could practically taste the revenge.

Step.

Step.

Step.

He got nearer, and could see the facial features of his brother, from the impassive expression to the hated red eyes of the Mangekyou Sharingan.

…and then, the red eyes crinkled in amusement, before they simply…

_Disappeared._

His eyes widened in shock, and he spun around, looking frantically to see where his opponent had gone.

Silence.

"Take that, fishy!"

"Naruto, be careful!"

His brain whirled as he searched for _that man_. But no where…no where…

And then, he heard something that curdled his blood.

He stopped, stiff and frozen, his bones immobile.

It was…

So surely…

So loudly…

So piercingly…

_Her scream._

It filled his ears with its high-pitched, piercing sound, reverberating through his ear pipes and down into his heart. His insides clenched with fear, suddenly cold and clammy.

He turned around.

…to see _that man _holding her, with a kunai across her throat.

The sight was a horror to behold.

Her emerald-green eyes gazed at him, filled with terror, his reflection shifting within them.

Her lips were parted slightly, allowing short pants of fright escape from them.

Her face was pale, as pale as skin could get, and a single tear trickled down over it.

"Sasuke-kun…"

He could barely catch the words she whispered, as they floated towards him.

_Sasuke-kun…_

He watched a coldly satisfied expression settle on _that man's _face, as his stomach clenched yet again.

With anger.

With terror.

With hopelessness.

With fear.

With pain.

"You have feelings for her, dear little brother?"

He saw the kunai press against her tender skin, making a cut from which blood glistened, and seeped out.

He heard her gasp sharply.

"You should know nothing but hate, little brother of mine…perhaps, you have forgotten."

He watched as an icily cruel smile tugged up the corners of his foe's lips.

_No._

"Sweet dreams, little brother. Sweet dreams."

And he was plunged into a world of darkness, of world of dreams…

_A world of genjustu._

-

-

_Darkness, darkness, beholds all._

_I place my face in my hands, my eyes wide with horror._

_That nightmare, that vision, of what I have seen._

_Frightens me beyond measure,_

_Beyond my wildest dreams._

_Such a sight to know,_

_Such a sight to see…_

_Was I once able to stand this?_

_But now, I am weak, and cannot_

_Face my fears,_

_My weaknesses,_

_My destiny._

_For that is what I must do,_

_If I am to be forever here,_

_In this bath of tears._

-

-

Silence.

He opened his eyes slowly; his brain felt dead.

All was darkness.

He frowned slightly, unable to recall the previous events for a moment.

Then, they all rushed back to him.

His eyes widened instantly, and he sat up so fast that his back cracked.

But he didn't care.

"_SAKURA!"_

His cry echoed around the darkness, as though he was in a vast room, wide in width, length, and height. He could see nothing, hear nothing, smell nothing, taste nothing, and feel nothing.

His brain reeled with panic, and his breathing became irregular.

But then…

A light flashed from the corner of his eye, and he spun around, staring…

Staring…

Staring…

At _her._

Lying, in a spotlight, her face ashen, her lips grey.

Her eyes, blank and dead.

Dead.

Dead.

_Dead._

Her hair lay limply around her, her body sprawled in an unnatural position on the floor.

Her bones looked broken.

Like a puppet that had been thrown to the floor.

He felt himself drift towards her, as though he was riding on a cloud, and he landed next to her…next to her tormented body.

He reached out to touch her hair, his hand numb with disbelief.

His mind numb with disbelief.

He didn't want to believe it.

He couldn't believe it.

It was impossible.

She couldn't be…

Silence.

_Dead._

No…

Silence.

Her skin was ice, and she did not react in any way to his touch.

He kneeled over her.

No…

No.

_NO!_

"_SAKURA!"_

The scream ripped from this throat, sounded ten times as loud in the echoing silence.

A fiery sensation gripped him, and he bent over her, lifting her by the shoulders.

She hung from his hold, broken and lifeless.

_Sakura…_

Silence.

His eyes closed, tears slipping from between the lids, and trailing down his face.

_Sakura…_

He held her close to his body, his face inches away from hers.

Her pale, grey, empty face.

_Sakura…_

He touched her face gently, and leaned forwards.

Silence.

He pressed his lips to her cheek, softly, kissing her.

And then…

"…Sasu…ke…-kun…?"

He jerked away from her, feeling her move slightly in his arms.

She was looking up at him, her shining, precious eyes holding him in a gaze filled with confusion.

"Sasuke-kun? What…what are you doing?"

Her skin was flushed, and her hair beautiful. A red tinge stained her cheeks.

He couldn't comprehend what had just happened.

"Sasuke…kun?"

Her voice, that sweet melody, floated to his ears, sounding so surreal…so surreal…

"…Sakura?"

He watched her rosy lips curve into a smile at the sound of her name.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun."

His breathing slowed.

She was alive.

She was safe.

She was _here_…with him.

But…

But…

Silence.

Where exactly was _here_?

He looked around, his arms still protectively around her.

All was dark.

Blackness surrounded them, enveloping them, caressing them gently in its grasp.

"Sakura…where are we?"

He saw her eyes widen slightly at the question, and her head turn to stare to her right.

"I don't know, Sasuke-kun…where do you think we are?"

He frowned slightly.

This wasn't right.

Where had everyone gone?

In his panic and worry about her, he had forgotten about the others.

Kakashi…the dobe…and _that man_.

That man…

That…

_That…_

Silence.

A thought struck him, and he instantly let go of her.

He watched hurt fill her eyes as she tumbled to the floor.

"S-Sasuke! What was that for? It hurt!"

His frown deepened.

She would never say something like that.

And she hadn't even added the affectionate "-kun" to the end of his name.

"I know what you're doing."

Silence.

"Sasuke-kun…I don't understand."

He noticed that she was looking at him quizzically.

And looking more unlike herself.

"Stop it…Itachi."

Silence.

He watched her confused expression disappear, replaced by something unfeeling.

"So, little brother…"

Her lips curled into a smile.

"Would you like to watch your beloved die?"

And _that man _suddenly appeared before her, holding her, with a kunai at her heart.

He saw that she looked frightened.

"Sasuke-kun! Save me!"

Silence.

_No._

His opponent looked at him.

"…then, enjoy."

_That man _plunged the knife into her heart.

Over.

And over.

And over…again.

_Sasuke-kun, don't watch me die…_

_Sasuke-kun, save me…please save me…_

-

-

-

-

-

No ending verse for the poem this time. I'm really running out of ideas for them, for all I really do is just put random angst-y words together to form something comprehendible (or not). I might just stop doing them altogether. Anyways…yeah. I guess that most of you guys have given up on this fanfic…but I know it's my fault for updating after _nine months_.

The poem is this chapter is called **Bath of Tears**.

So, these are what may happen to **Broken Typography**:

1) Continue, and end like it should.

2) Go on long hiatuses, random updates, and eventually die.

3) End early, although I really don't think that'll work out.

I'd really like option #1 to work, but I'm not sure if I'll have enough inspiration to continue the fanfiction to the end, for I still have like twenty chapters left (yes, I've planned out the ending). I really want to do the ending, though. Well, we'll see.

If you support and want option #1 to happen though, please review! I really do feel more inspired when I read reviews, and if I know that there are actually people that want me to continue this story to the end. **Review**, si-vous-plait!


	14. Denunciation

-

-

-

Wow! There are still people who read this fanfic! I'm so happy. Thank you to all the old readers of this fanfiction who read the latest chapter and/or reviewed! And thank you to all the new readers, too. I hope that I can finish this story as I planned when I first started, and that all goes well.

Love to yumi hasegawa, nhix, TeenageCrisis, 4theloveofholy, shadowriter318, les-liaisons-dangereuses, bebelurvsbishieness, and Uchida for reviewing. -group hug-

Here's the next chapter, much sooner than 9 months, and hope you guys all like it. :3

Sasuke is a silly, emo, loveable teenager. -

**A Belated Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year Broken Typography Readers!**

**Check my profile; there's a new Christmas graphic gift for you guys. **

(I planned on updating yesterday but we went out for a movie, so I didn't have time. TT)

Music: Cupid's Chokehold - Gym Class Heroes.

-

-

-

-

**B r o k e n T y p o g r a p h y**

-

-

-

-

-

Chapter 14 - _Denunciation_

-

-

-

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

_No._

"_SAKURA_!"

Stop.

His eyes flew open in a panic as he sat up, grasping the sheets around him blindly.

Grasping…

Grasping…the…sheets…

Sheets?

Silence.

His breath was ragged, and he felt as though he had just run a hundred miles, as he looked around at his surroundings.

A brightly-lit room. Light shone through from an open window, dancing joyfully on the _hospital beds_.

Hospital beds…

_What?_

What had happened?

Hadn't…hadn't they been in the woods a while ago?

Hadn't…hadn't they come across _that man_?

Wasn't…wasn't he trapped in a genjustu of _that man_, watching _her_ die over and over again?

And speaking of _her_…

Step.

Step.

Step.

He heard the door open, and looked around to see Shizune enter the room, looking rather worried. The nurse looked surprised at the sight of him sitting up.

"Oh, you're finally awake, Sasuke-san? I thought I heard you scream a few seconds ago…are you alright?"

He frowned slightly, not replying. However, a flash of pink caught in the corner of his eye, and he turned to his right, to see _her_…

Silence.

She was lying in the bed, sleeping soundly. Her soft eyelids were closed gently, her hair sprawled around her head on the pillow as her chest lifted up…then down…and up…and down…breathing slowly.

Her arms were bandaged, as was her forehead. But there wasn't a scratch on her neck.

Not in the place were _that man_ had injured her.

Not…anywhere.

"Sasuke-san?"

He turned, and saw that Shizune had walked to his bedside, watching him and smiling.

"Sakura-san will be fine. Her minor injures are healed, but the deep bruises and scratches on her arms and legs will take a few days to recover. She also suffered a bit from a concussion, but otherwise, she'll be healthy in no time."

His heart lifted to hear that.

His eyes shifted back to her, sleeping soundly.

_Sakura…_

"Now, _you_, Sasuke-san…"

He looked back at the nurse's face. The voice was not pleased.

"Would you like to know how long of a coma you were in?"

He hesitated.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

He nodded.

Shizune smiled grimly.

"Eight days, Sasuke-san. Eight days. Even Sakura-san woke up before you did."

_Eight days._

Eight days, he had been in that genjustu.

Watching her die…

Watching _that man_ kill her…

Watching her suffer, over, and over, and over again.

He was silent.

The nurse sighed, and turned around.

"I'm going to go inform Tsunade-sama of your awakening. Then I'll bring both you and Sakura-san something to eat. Lay down, and get more rest. You're fine physically, but…"

Shizune trailed off, and left the room.

_Eight days._

So, she...

She was alright.

She was not dead.

And that was all that mattered.

Silence.

"Ne…"

He stiffened at the sound of her sleepy, muffled voice.

"Sa-su-ke-kun…"

He turned his head slowly, to look at her sleeping form mumbling into her pillow.

"No…don't die on me…don't…"

His heart clenched.

"I love…I love…"

She turned slightly, and he could see her drowsy face, still unconscious, yet sad.

"…you."

And her eyes opened.

Those shining, bejeweled, viridian eyes.

Silence.

He watched her eyes widen in shock. Several emotions passed through her expression, from surprise, to confusion, to joy, to embarrassment.

"S-Sasuke-kun!"

Silence.

"…ohayo, Sakura."

He gazed down upon her, down upon her eyes…her sweet, innocent face, the picture of mortification. It was so red it looked rather like a tomato.

_Mmm…tomatos…I like tomatos…_

"Gomen Sasuke-kun…"

He wondered what she was apologizing for.

"I hope you're okay, Sasuke-kun…daijoubouu?"

He smiled slightly.

And watched her eyes widen in disbelief.

Yes.

He had _smiled_.

Even if it was a small one…

It was the most he could do for her. For her…

Sakura, who he had watched die…

The knife, plunging into her heart…

Her blood…glistening…glistening forever, on the ground…

_Over._

_And over._

_And over again._

"Sasuke-kun, are you smiling?"

His smile turned into a smirk, although his heart felt heavy.

"Aa."

He saw her face break into a sunny smile.

"Ah ha, you smiled! Uchiha Sasuke-kun finally smiled!"  
"You make it sound as though I never smile."

"You really do never smile!"

"Yes I do."

"No you don't!  
"Yes I do."  
"No you don't!"

"Yes."

"No!"  
"Yes."

"No!"

"No."  
"Yes!"

Silence.

He watched her face begin to redden, not with embarrassment this time…but with _anger_.

"Sa.Su. Ke. Kun."

His ears heard her beloved voice, her beloved voice, filled with menace.

At least…

She was alright.

He knew that. And more.

Thud.

"H-hey! Sasuke-kun…where are you going? What! Don't leave me! Hey, Sasuke-kuuuuuun!"

He ignored her, and left the room.

After all, the rumble that had come from her stomach made it apparent that she needed some food.

-

-

_Ne, Sasuke-kun…_

_I love you._

_Don't ever forget that._

-

-

The huge wall that he leaned against cast a dark shadow over him.

Obscuring the sun.

The brightness…

The happiness…

The disgusting delight of the world.

Silence.

He had disobeyed Shizune, and left the hospital.

He didn't really want to see _her_, any longer…

For, every time he saw her…

He would see her die.

Die, die, die.

Her blood…

Her tears…

_Her heart._

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

It wasn't fair.

Why…

Why couldn't he kill _that man_…?

Just exactly _why_ was he so weak?

Maybe he should have gone off to the snake sannin.

Orochimaru…

Maybe, just maybe, he should have left Konohana…

_And her._

After all, if she was not there…

_That man _would no longer be a threat to her.

_That man _only wanted to cause him pain.

Take everything that he loved away from him.

Make his life as miserable as possible.

If he continued to be with her, and _that man _knew…

She would die.

Die.

Just die.

And it would be _all his fault_.

Silence.

His right hand clenched.

As did his heart.

It was not fair.

If only he could be just like everyone else…

Even her, with her happy smiles, and carefree laughs…

She had nothing to worry about.

Unlike him.

He knew that she would not understand if he suddenly began ignoring her.

He knew that she would be hurt…as he had tried, before.

However…

His heart contracted.

He loved her so much.

He didn't want her to die…

He refused to let her die…

And since, he was so weak, the only way to protect her was to just…

_I love you, Sakura._

Shun her.

Just, simply, shun her.

Perhaps, if he was cold enough, she would give up.

Perhaps, if he was cold enough, she would find someone else.

Perhaps, if he was cold enough…she would stop loving him.

_No._

He didn't want her to stop loving him…

Because, he loved her so.

If only they could be together.

Silence.

Which was more important?

Her love…

Or her life?

Silence.

Without her love, he could still live.

But if she was dead…

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

He felt so tired…_so, simply, tired_…

And what about Kakashi and the dobe?

How much pain would they be in if _she_ died?

Her family?

Her friends?

He couldn't be selfish.

She had to live.

_Live, Sakura._

So, it had come to this.

I'm sorry, Sakura…

I'm so, so, _sorry_.

_Gomen._

-

-

_Ne, Sasuke-kun…_

_You can't do this to me._

_You just can't._

_I'd rather die, than this…_

-

-

It had been three days.

Three whole days, since he saw her.

And how he wanted to.

His heart longed for her.

His eyes yearned to see her splendid sight, her angelic demeanor.

His ears desired to hear her sweet, melodic voice. Her ethereal voice…

His nose wanted so badly to smell her sweet, cherry scent.

And how his arms wanted to embrace her…

To hold her against his chest, cradle her, keep her close…

_And safe._

His lips craved to say to her, to form the words…

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you…Sakura._

Merely three days.

Simply three days, since he last saw her.

And yet, he was already going crazy.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

He would train…

Train…

Train.

Training would block her out.

He growled, and squinted at the block of wood in front of him.

His hands leapt and performed hand seals quickly, effortlessly.

That block of wood…oh, how he wished that it was Itachi.

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!"

And the wood…

Was decimated to bits.

Left sizzling, burning, blackened.

Dead.

Oh, how he wished that Itachi was _dead_.

Thud.

He straightened, but didn't turn around.

"Oi, Teme."

His face twisted into a scowl. How dare the dobe interrupt his training.

"What do you want?"

He heard the dobe approach him.

He felt the dobe's hand on his shoulder.

"Stop training and talk with me for a minute, Sasuke-teme."

Silence.

"I didn't know that you liked little talks, dobe."

He felt the dobe frown at his scathing, cynical tone.

"Shut up teme, I'm being serious. This is a man-to-man talk, ya hear? Everything I say is not a joke! So you'd better take me seriously, Sasuke."  
And there it was.

His name, with no suffix.

As Naruto always said it when the blonde was being serious.

He turned around.

"This is about Sakura, isn't it?"

Even saying her name made his heart ache with pain.

He watched the dobe's face. The expression had became sad.

"You haven't stopped by to see her in a while, Sasuke. She's lonely."

He scoffed.

"She has you and Kakashi, not to mention her other friends."

He held the dobe's long, sorrowful gaze.

"Don't be stupid, Sasuke. You know exactly how she's feeling."

He looked away.

"…do I?"

He heard the dobe sigh.

"Ne, Sasuke, you know…no matter how much I don't want to admit this, Kakashi-sensei and I aren't enough to rid her of her loneliness. We never will be. We don't have that effect, that power, on Sakura-chan. But you know…you do know, Sasuke? You know how it is. You know what to do. Which is why I don't understand what you're doing, _now_."

Silence.

"Go away, Naruto. You said it yourself. You don't understand. You never will."

He felt the dobe grab his shoulder and spin him around. The dobe's eyes were angry.

"Listen to me, you teme! I don't want to see Sakura-chan hurt again! I don't care why you're doing what you're doing, and how you're feeling, but you'd better not make Sakura-chan sad! You got that?"

He narrowed his eyes.

"Scram, Naruto. I don't want to hear it."

He heard the low growl of frustration escape from the dobe.

"…she'll be let out tomorrow. If she goes looking for you, you'd better not do anything you'll regret. And if you don't regret it yourself, I'll make you regret it."

And with those words, he watched the dobe leave.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

It was too bad how the dobe had _absolutely no idea _how he was feeling.

Make Sakura sad…?

It was the second-to-last thing he'd ever want to do.

And what was the last thing?

Silence.

Let her die.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

-

-

_Gomen, Sakura._

_Gomen._

_Gomen._

_Gomen._

-

-

Seven days.

Seven days, it had been, since he last saw her.

_A whole week._

_Ne?_

He knew that she hadn't gone looking for him.

But, did she know…?

Did she know exactly why he was…abandoning her?

_Hey, Sakura…_

He had promised to protect her.

Always.

Forever.

_I'll protect forever, Sakura. Forever._

Would she really understand…?

This was his logic.

He would protect her.

Forever and always.

Silence.

By disassociating himself from her.

_She doesn't need me._

He would protect her that way, right?

Right?

_Right?_

_Forever, and always…_

By having no contact with her…

No one would want to get to him through her.

Thus, the chances of her being in danger were lessened.

At least, endangered by him…

For he would never,

_Ever_

Forgive himself if she died by his hands.

Directly.  
Or indirectly.

_That man_,

Or Orochimaru.

They were all the same.

He knew that she would be in terrible danger if he was to continue…

It was impossible.

Impossible.

_Hey, Sakura…_

_Gomen._

_Gomen._

_Gomen._

Silence.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun…found you."

He felt himself go cold.

Not now.

Not after he had sustained for so long…

He would not let her break the barriers.

Never.

Ever.

_Ever_!

He felt her cold hand clamp around his wrist.

So tightly…

It was astonishing how strong she could be.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun…don't run away."

Silence.

He turned around slowly to face her.

He saw that she was gazing at him softly…sadly…_understandingly_.

"Stop it, Sasuke-kun."

He stared at her.

He stepped back slightly as she approached him.

"Sasuke-kun…please…stop it. It won't work."

Step.

Step.

Step.

"No matter how much you distance yourself from me, it'll all be the same."

Step.

"We're teammates, Sasuke-kun. Do you think that they don't know that already?"

Step.

"Even if we're no longer friends…you would still try to save a teammate, wouldn't you?"

Step.

"Naruto? Wouldn't you try to save him?"

Step.

"Don't do this, Sasuke-kun."

Step.

"Please, I'm begging you…don't ignore me. Don't leave me. It won't work. They'll still come. If you want to protect me…ne, Sasuke-kun, wouldn't it be better if you were there to protect me when they come? Instead of being alone, somewhere else, when they're here…"

Stop.

"Please don't forget, Sasuke-kun."

He stiffened as he felt her arms come around him.

Her breath on his neck.

Her soft hair against his face.

"I…"

Her body, pressed up against his.

"Love…"

Her tears, trickling down his cheek.

Thud.

"Ehh, sorry to interrupt…"

He heard her gasp, and let go of him.

His insides burned with anger at Kakashi for disturbing them.

"We know where he is. If you guys are all healed up from the last encounter, we can go at it again."

Silence.

"Aa."

He would kill that man.

After so many failed attempts…

How could he go wrong this time?

"But."

Silence.

He could feel their questioning eyes staring at him.

"…but what, Sasuke?"

He faced Kakashi.

He didn't look at her.

"Sakura can't go. I don't want what happened last time to happen again."

"Nani? No, Sasuke-kun! You can't stop me from going! That's not fair! I'm going too! Kakashi-sensei, you can't…!"

He watched Kakashi turn to her.

"He's right, Sakura. You stay in Konohana for this one. In fact, I think that Hyuuga Neji will be more suitable to come this time."

He felt her eyes burn with rage.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! How can you? How can you make me stay back and wonder if everyone's alright…? If everyone's _dying_…? If anyone will even be alive?"

"Shut up."

He saw her stiffen in shock at his voice.

"You're not going."

He turned away from her.

"You won't go…even if I have to knock you unconscious and lock you up…"

He heard her slump down onto the ground.

He could imagine her tears slipping down her face, dripping onto the ground.

"Sasuke-kun…"

He ignored her wailing voice.

He felt Kakashi catch up with him.

"Sasuke-kun…!"

He was already far away from her. He could hardly hear her voice anymore.

Step.

Step.

Step.

"_Sasuke-kuuuuuuuun…!_"

-

-

_Gomen._

_Gomen._

_Gomen._

_Gomen._

_Gomen._

_Gomen._

…_gomen._

-

-

-

-

-

Ni-paaaah! Watch Higurashi no Naku Koro ni, desu! It's great - absolutely fantastic, but only if you have the stomach for horrors in the beginning of the anime, nano desu!

Darn. I really really want to write a high school SasuSaku fanfiction. Even though there are so many, they're just awesome. However, I can't think of a good plot. -sigh- And if I have two fanfictions, I'll take a longer time to update. I also really just want to finish this fanfiction. Hmm, let's see…maybe about 10-12 chapters left? Yup, I'm combining some ideas and shortening it a bit to move the plot along. After all, I'm pretty sure that you guys can only take so much of Sasuke emo-angsting for so many chapters. Ni-pah!

Meh. I'll get that high school fic out someday soon. Perhaps. Btw, the 100th reviewer of this fanfiction will get a one-shot by me for any pairing/character/whatever for Naruto! Hm, assuming anyone actually wants me to write something for them, of course.

**Review**, onegai, nano desu!


	15. Failure

-

-

-

Thanks for all the reviews guys! -hugs reviewers- If you guys like NejiTen, check out my new fanfiction, **Auspicious Obligations**.

Music: Fallen - Sarah Mclachlan.

-

-

-

-

**B r o k e n T y p o g r a p h y**

-

-

-

-

-

Chapter 15 - _Failure_

-

-

-

"78 degrees west of our current position. Two figures, one of them carrying a large sword. Both made up of powerful chakra. What is our situation?"

His eyes narrowed at the mention of two powerful figures by Hyuuga Neji.

It was his chance. Once again, to avenge his clan. But another thing to add to his list…

_Her._

He would _never_ forgive _that man _for killing her.

Whether it be in genjutsu, or reality.

However, if it was reality…

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

His heart clenched.

If it was reality, he would probably hurt so much that his heart would burst from sorrow.

He unconsciously gripped the receiver of the radio attached to his ear, unnecessarily straining his ears for the voice of Kakashi to reply to Neji's question.

"I don't think we should advance in an open-front attack. I've already dealt with Itachi too many times to know that it won't work. Neji, you have the advantage of the Byakugan, so you can look at Itachi directly in the eye, as long as you don't actually use your eyes to do it. Do you understand?"

"Of course."

He frowned slightly at what Kakashi had said, and at Neji's reply.

"Whaa? How can Neji look at teme's nii-san directly in the eye without actually using his eyes, Kakashi-sensei?"

He growled slightly in anger when the dobe referred to _that man _as "teme's nii-san".

"I am able to see his eyes out of the back of my head. I have near 360 degree vision. I do not have to actually look at him with my eyes in order for me to see him. As the Sharingan's doujutsu has to have direct visual contact with the eyes, it will not affect me if it makes indirect contact with my eyes."

His insides burned in frustration at the Hyuuga's apparent advantage over himself. He didn't care much about the rest of the team, but it frustrated him that someone else had, perhaps, a better chance of fighting the Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Sasuke."

He snapped to attention at his sensei's mentioning of his name.

"Yes?"

"Neji has the advantage, not you, as you very well know. I want you to refrain from hotheadedly attacking Itachi out of your personal feelings. Remember, we are a team, so don't act on your own. There'll be no chance of you defeating Itachi if you so much as look him in the eye and get caught by the Mangekyou Sharingan, so please remember."

He scowled, annoyed at Kakashi's apparent need of reminding him of minor, insignificant issues that he already knew himself.

"Hn."

"Ne, teme, can you stop saying 'hn' for once? What the heck is that supposed to mean anyway? We can't communicate properly if you keep saying something we don't know, eh, bastard?"

He deemed the dobe's comment too low for him to even consider answering.

"Alright. We will formulate a strategy before we attack. Everyone is currently separated and certain that they are hidden, correct?"

He replied in an affirmative, his voice joining the other three which responded.

"Good. Now, although I doubt that we will really be able to take Itachi by surprise, stealth is what we will begin with. Neji, you will attack first, as you will be able to see easily through any genjutsu that Itachi sets up. Naruto, you will engage Kisame in battle. Although you have large amounts of chakra, Kisame has just as much to rival yours, if not more. Be careful and don't make rash mistakes. Try not to contact his sword if possible. Sasuke, you will come and support Neji. Do not rush at Itachi. Do not try to kill him yourself. Do not get yourself caught within the Mangekyou Sharingan again. Am I clear?"

He grunted once more in reply, his annoyance increasing tenfold.

"Good. I will join Naruto in battling Kisame. He is a water type; nearly all his jutsu deal with the element of water. Lightning will be a good counter to that. As for Itachi, the best advice is try and keep out of any genjutsu he casts. Do not look him in the eyes. Itachi is best with genjutsu, and speed. If you can engage him in taijustu, that will be good. In fact, that will be your target area, Neji. Itachi is not as experienced in taijustu, so it will be one of his weaknesses. Unfortunately, few people ever get close enough to the actual person to even be able to fight with taijustu. You must all obey my commands during the battle, and after the battle. If I say to leave someone, leave them. If I say to retreat, we will retreat. It won't do us any good if someone got killed."

"Understood."

"Okay, Kakashi-sensei!"

He glowered at a tree when two male voices responded in affirmative to Kakashi's prep talk. He did not care to add his voice into the mix.

"Sasuke? Do you understand?"

He snarled uncooperatively, but muttered something in consent.

"Wonderful. I hope that we will be able to come out of this alive. After all, I still need to finish my book-"

"Kakashi-sensei, can't you ever stop thinking about those perverted books for one moment?"

The dobe's annoyed screech did nothing to improve Sasuke's temper, nor did Kakashi's light humor. This was a serious matter. Today was the day that _that man _would die.

"The two figures are coming closer. It is clear that one is Uchiha Itachi, and the other is Kisame - both S-class missing nin."

He focused when Neji's voice confirmed the presence of the two criminals. There was a pause.

Silence.

"Team Kakashi, commence Operation Elimination!"

And they were off, heading towards the ever impending danger and doom.

-

-

-

He crouched in the foliage, watching his target's every move. His eyes snapped along with every movement, his hackles raised, the tension showing with the drops of sweat that started to form on his forehead.

"Neji."

"Hai."

He heard the Hyuuga activate a genjutsu in response to Kakashi's command, and watched as _that man_ and the other stopped. An amused, yet slightly annoyed expression appeared on the former of the S-class missing nin's face, the shinobi turning to look at the surroundings. His eyes narrowed as his enemy's hands were brought together to dispel the illusion.

Silence.

And that was when Hyuuga Neji struck.

He looked as a handful of kunai were thrown at the foes, and another handful were thrown all around the two, nearly invisible wires crisscrossing the forest space, complete with exploding tags. He heard a clap, and the tags detonated with a great force, shaking the ground slightly. However, a white blur had already shot from the trees into the fray, aiming to kill.

He peered through the smoke, his eyes already in Sharingan mode, trying to catch a glimpse of the fight.

He spotted Hyuuga Neji attacking the enemy, who was dodging.

"YAAAAA!"

He scowled slightly as he saw the dobe jump out from nowhere right at Kisame, yelling a battle cry before beginning to fight.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Copies of the dobe filled the clearing right before his eyes, saturating the area of the forest with yellow-haired, noisy blonds.

"Sasuke."

His lips curled into a smirk as Kakashi said his name, indicating that he was now allowed to participate in the fight. His muscles tensed as he gripped his kunai tightly.

He felt exhilarated and his heart beat quickened. It was it. Today, that man would die.

Today, his family would revenged.

Today, _she_ would be revenged.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

And, with a flick of his wrist, he sent a barrage of shuriken into the mix, knowing full well that the Hyuuga could defend himself from them.

He leapt, his hands blurring in midair as he formed hand signs with quick precision.

"Katon: Goukyaku no Jutsu!"

With a flash, before his huge fireball could even near the fight, he disappeared and moved directly behind _that man_.

"Ah, little brother. I was wondering when you would quit hiding in the trees and show up."

He growled angrily, swiping at his foe in quick succession with two kunai.

"_Shut up_. Today is the day you _die_."

His temper increased tenfold when he saw a small, cynical smile appear on _that man's _face.

"Really now? Tell me, foolish little brother. How is she?"

Silence.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Bloodlust overtook him at the mention of _her_. He started attacking wildly, his actions holding no strategy.

Swipe.

Swipe.

Thud.

Thud.

And yet, he was getting no closer to touching _that man _than before.

"I see that she is a sensitive subject for you. Didn't I tell you before not to feel anything except for hate? Or else...you will never defeat me."

"_SHUT UP_!"

He roared with rage, and performed another series of rapid hand signs.

"KATON: HOUSENKA NO JUTSU! KATON: RYUUKA NO JUTSU!"

He watched angrily as the two fire jutsu enveloped his nemesis, but he already knew that they did absolutely nothing to him.

"Uchiha Sasuke. You are fighting a genjutsu."

He stiffened as Neji's voice reached his ears.

Pause.

He had...he had been fighting a genjutsu?

He spun on his heel, deflecting a barrage of murderous crows that came his way and spotted Hyuuga Neji fighting a couple yards away from him, with _that man_.

His eyes darkened quickly, and he felt furious.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

His chakra pulsed, gathering in his right hand.

A sound of a thousand chirping birds filled the air as lightening crackled violently in his palm.

_That man _would die to his Chidori.

The receiver attached to his ear filled with static for a moment, then a voice sounded urgently through it.

"Sasuke, no! Don't use the Chidori at this stage!"

But he completely ignored Kakashi's warning.

Silence.

He charged, his feet running faster and faster, gaining momentum, as he drew his arm back.

It was time for _that man _to pay.

And then, he struck.

-

-

-

He stared at his hand.

The Chidori died down, and disappeared.

A gaping hole had appeared in his abdomen, the sound of sizzling flesh filling his ears.

He gazed at the hand that had twisted his arm at the last second so that he would hit himself with the Chidori.

_That man _stared down at him with a slightly amused smirk, looking unruffled.

"Did you really think that you could kill me so easily, my _foolish little brother_? With your mindset, you will never have your revenge. No wonder our parents died so easily. They must have been just as weak as you."

His temper flared to such a high extent that he saw sparks, his head spinning.

He was rapidly losing blood.

"I have something I would like you to see."

And he felt a hand push his chin up, so that his eyes met the eyes of his enemy.

The eyes of the Mangekyou Sharingan.

No...

Not again.

Silence.

"NO! TEME!"

All at once, his world went black, and the last thing he registered was the faint cry from the receiver attached to his ear.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

The only thing he could hear now was the rapid beating of his heart, and he noticed that the gaping hole in his chest was gone.

His surroundings were black.

He scowled, feeling hesitant and confused. Where were the scenes of horror, of torture that he was usually forced to relieve?

Silence.

"...Sasuke-kun?"

He jumped, and turned around so quickly that he nearly twisted his neck.

He saw _her_, standing innocently in a spotlight, looking at him curiously.

He watched as a smile lightened her face, and she skipped towards him.

He backed away, wary and suspicious.

"Sasuke-kun?"

His heart beat a little faster as frown appeared on her sweet face.

"Why are you walking away from me, Sasuke-kun?"

He took a few more steps back as she continued to approach him.

His eyes hardened, and he glared at her.

"You're a genjutsu. You can't fool me again, you bastard."

Pause.

He watched her eyes fill with tears, and she stopped still, staring at him in hurt.

"What are you t-talking about? I'm not a g-g-genjutsu. W-why did you c-call me a bastard, S-Sasuke-kun...?"

He felt pain somewhere in his chest cavity, and he knew that it wasn't from a physical wound.

Damn.

He was so weak that even a mere _image_ of her would trigger his feelings.

"Sasuke-kun."

He gazed at her as she began walking towards him again, getting closer...and closer...and closer...

Until she was right in front of him.

Mere inches away.

He stared into her viridian eyes as she stood on her tip-toes and put her face up to his.

"I love you."

His eyes widened, and he stumbled, falling down onto the dark ground.

He shut out the world as a memory flashed back to him.

"_Don't leave me Sasuke-kun…onegai…onegai…onegai!"_

_He knew a split second before that she was going to embrace him, and he stepped backwards so that she was not able to touch him._

"_Don't touch me, Sakura."_

_He watched her straighten, looking extremely hurt._

"_Sasuke-kun…"_

_Her voice finally broke, and she bent over slightly, shaking her head wildly._

"_Please…"_

_His heart started beating violently in his chest._

"_Revenge….won't make anyone happy, Sasuke-kun. You…y-you won't be happy…"_

"_P-please, Sasuke-kun…I'll do anything to m-make you happy…anything!"_

_His heart beat faster._

"_Onegai, Sasuke-kun…t-take me with you!"_

"…"

_He turned around and walked a few steps away._

"_Sasuke-kun!"_

_He faced her one last time._

"…_I love you."_

I love you.

I love you.

I love you.

His mind spun as the words repeated themselves over and over and over in his head.

Never stopping.

Never ending.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

"Sasuke-kun? Are...are you okay?"

Silence.

"...go away."

His voice was quiet, and slightly hoarse as he struggled to calm himself.

"You're annoying."

He gritted his teeth as her eyes began to water with tears again.

"I...I don't love you. I hate you. Go away!"

He turned away, refusing to look at her again.

His ears, however, picked up her sniffles, and her quick breaths.

_She's not real._

_She's not real._

He growled to himself as he tried to ignore her, but with no avail.

And then...

His body stiffened like a board when he felt her weight on top of him, her arms around him.

Hugging him.

Embracing him.

Touching him.

"Sasuke-kun! No...don't say that. I know you love me. I'm real, Sasuke-kun. The battle is over. You're back in Konohana."

He attempted to get away from her, his voice ringing out in anger.

"If I'm back in Konohana, why is it all dark?"

Pause.

He blinked as bright rays of sunshine shone through the window, illuminating the hospital room.

He was sitting upright in a bed, her arms still around him.

He looked into her smiling face, his gaze traveling down to her parted lips as they formed words.

"See, Sasuke-kun? You're here. You were in a coma for a week, but you're alright now."

He gazed warily at her. Her image was so real. It looked _so real_.

"Never ban me from a mission again, Sasuke-kun! Do you know how much you worried me? And it's not fair! I wanted to be there when you succeeded in your goal."

He frowned at this. His...goal?

"You killed Itachi, Sasuke-kun. You killed him, but you became unconscious after that, so they brought you back here. It wasn't fair that I wasn't there to see that important moment in your life!"

He was still, unable to take it all in. He had killed Itachi? Impossible. This...this was an illusion.

"You're an illusion."

He directed his sight somewhere else as her eyes widened at this, and tears began to form again.

"S-Sasuke-kun...I'm not an illusion. You really did kill him...it's not a genjutsu. I don't understand why you keep saying I am...I've been waiting here, in Konohana, all this time..."

He could hear her sniffling.

"...congratulations, Sasuke-kun..."

Silence.

"TEME, did you make Sakura-chan cry again?"

Suddenly, the door burst open to admit the dobe, who rushed to the bed and glared at him.

"Geez, I can't even leave you two alone without you making her cry! Try harder, why doncha, bastard?"

"I-it's okay, N-Naruto...I'm f-fine..."

Her voice were hurting his heart.

"Teme! If you weren't hurt right now, I'd beat ya to a pulp! Why do you always make Sakura-chan cry? Why?"

He stayed silent.

Was this really...real?

Wasn't it all an illusion?

But...everything...seemed so _right_.

She was acting like she always did.

The dobe was as loud as ever, and as protective of her.

Nothing, not a single detail, was out of place.

Pause.

"...gomen."

He felt her head snap up and could imagine her mouth opening in slight shock.

"...S-Sasuke-kun...?"

"Hn."

He looked around at her, his mouth set in a straight line, but his eyes softening.

If this was really real...if such a thing was true...it wouldn't be worth anything to upset her.

He watched as a smile graced her face, and was tackled by her again.

"Sasuke-kun!"

He made no move to push her away as she buried her head into his bandaged chest.

"Sasuke-kun...it doesn't hurt, right?"

He gazed down as she poked his chest.

He shook his head.

"You had such a big hole in your chest...but it healed a lot while you were in the coma. Tsunade-sama injected painkillers into you so that it wouldn't hurt when you woke up."

He nodded.

"Yaaata! I think we should go to Ichiraku Ramen to celebrate once Sasuke-teme's healed! What do ya say, Sakura-chan?"

He scowled slightly at the dobe's suggestion, but his scowl faded as she nodded her head.

"Aa, we should! You've finally come up with a good idea for once, Naruto."

"Whaaat? Sakura-chan! Ne ne, Sakura-chan! What do ya mean, 'for once'? I _always_ come up with good ideas! Sakuraaaa-chaaaaaaan!"

He sat silently as she giggled and hugged him again.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun...I'm so glad you're here."

He patted her on the head.

After all, if this really was reality...

It would be the best moment in his entire life.

-

-

-

He walked along the path to Ichiraku Ramen with her and the dobe.

"Yeaaaaaaah! Ramen! We get to go to Ichiraku again, yaaaay!"

"Naruto, you're so annoying!"

He watched as the dobe skipped ahead to the upcoming ramen stand, instantly claiming three seats.

"Hurry up Sakura-chan and teme!"

He felt her shake her head slightly in frustration, but allowed her to grab his hand and drag him to the stand.

"Hai, two bowls of miso ramen, onegai!"

He raised an eyebrow at her order.

"How did you know that I would order miso ramen?"

Pause.

He looked curiously at her as she giggled.

"You always order miso ramen, Sasuke-kun. I assumed that this time, it wouldn't be anything different."

"Hn."

He merely grunted at her logic.

The day was so beautiful.

The sun shone with all its might, lighting up the clear blue sky. A soft, cool breeze swept through the peaceful village, and birds chirped happily in the trees.

He had come to accept that this was indeed, reality.

Everything was too real...too _right_ to be an illusion.

He had killed _that man_.

Of course, he did not remember doing so...but he had gone on a crazed rampage after the chidori burned a hole in his chest, according to the dobe, and eventually defeated his enemy.

He had avenged his clan.

There was nothing more to worry about, now.

He had never felt so content before.

And, if there was no longer a threat to _her_...

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, how're you feeling now?"

Then...

"I'm fine."

_He could finally accept her love._

Silence.

"Sakura."

"Hai, Sasuke-kun?"

He turned to look at her, silent for a moment.

"I need to talk to you."

He got up. She paused for a second, before understanding, and also got up.

"Eh? Sakura-chan? Sasuke-teme? What are you guys doing? Where're you guys going?"

"You can't come, Naruto."

He smirked slightly at her threatening voice.

He turned and walked along the path, away from the whining of the dobe, with her following.

Step.

Step.

Step.

They walked in silence, all the way until they got to the bridge. The bridge that Team Seven always met at for training.

He stopped in the middle of the bridge.

"Sasuke-kun? What do you need to talk to me about? Why are we here?"

He gazed down at her, into her eyes.

Now was as good a time as ever.

"Sakura."

He watched her straighten at the sound of her name on his lips.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun?"

Silence.

He could do this.

"I..."

He paused.

"I..."

He knew that she was confused by the look on her face.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He could do this.

He gathered his all his courage.

It...was time.

"Sakura, I..."

A soft breeze passed by him, calming his nerves.

He opened his mouth again.

"Sakura, I love-"

Silence.

A shrill, piercing scream had interrupted his speech, chilling him to the bone with its intensity.

His brain stopped for a moment, numbed by the loudness of the scream, before realizing something.

The terrible, terrible scream was coming directly from...

_Her._

He stood, rooted to the spot in shock, at the sight of a kunai sticking out from her stomach.

He watched in horror as her blood pooled around her feet.

Her eyes were wide, her mouth parted, although sound was no longer coming out from it.

And what he saw next was the most horrendous sight he had ever seen in his entire life.

For, the kunai...

The kunai that was sticking out of her stomach...

The kunai that was dripping with her blood...

The kunai that was responsible for the paling of her skin...

That horrible, horrible kunai...

Silence.

Was grasped in his hands.

Her blood, that was pouring out from the wound, flowed onto the kunai, onto his hands.

_His hands were soaked in her blood._

He was unable to comprehend the scene.

She was gazing at him with hurt that was simply unimaginable.

He was unable to move, his body still frozen, and watched as she dropped slowly onto the ground, coming to lie in her pool of blood.

However, her eyes never left his face.

He stared fixedly as her blood-stained lips parted slightly, to form words.

"...why, Sasuke-kun.? Why...?"

Her eyes were clouding over.

He could only watch, his brain completely motionless.

"Why...Sasuke-kun...?"

And finally, he was able to drop down onto the ground next to her, unable to take his eyes off of her, as she whispered her last.

"..._why_...?"

He gazed at her as her body went limp and her eyes closed.

No...

No...

It couldn't be...

It was impossible!

Silence.

She was dead.

_And he had killed her._

-

-

-

_Foolish little brother._

_You were so immersed in your pathetic dreams._

_Nothing is what it seems, foolish little brother._

_Remember that._

_Nothing is what it seems._

_Or..._

_You will suffer forever._

-

-

-

-

-

The Byakugan's advantage over the Sharingan is not canon. Therefore, it is not true (or perhaps it may be true - I don't know), so please do not make any comments about how the Sharingan will prevail over all other doujutsu, or something, just in case anyone is feeling like making this type of comment. Thank you.

OHMYFRICKINGOD, I am pissed off beyond measure. I had written the PERFECT ending for this chapter, but didn't have time to upload it yesterday. Today, when I open up this document, what did I see? My ending all freaking erased. NOTHING. NONE of those 2000 words I had typed remained. WTF? GOD am I pissed off. So excuse me if the bottom part of the story sucks.

This isn't the end of the story for anyone that may think so. The end is nowhere near yet (although I wish it was because I desperately want to write it). Sorry for not updating for nearly a month. This chapter is one thousand words longer than the others, to make up for it. Anyways, I hope that I can get a lot of input for this chapter! I got a lot for my new fanfiction, Auspicious Obligations, and I hope that I can get just as many in this chapter as I got for my most recent chapter of that fanfiction.

So, please, **review**.


End file.
